LoupGarou
by karine.snake
Summary: Un soir de pleine lune, Granger ce fait attaquer brutalement et en ressort changé psychologiquement sauvage. Remus fera tout en son possible pour l'aider.
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour, bonjour ! ^^

Eh oui, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantation de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteur. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

Bonne Lecture !

**Loup-garou**

::**  
**

Prologue

Voldemort était maintenant hors de nuire, mais il restait une chose que l'ordre devait accomplir pour que le règne de terreur du seigneur des ténèbres soit bel et bien terminé à jamais. Cette mission se passait dans un vieux et petit village abandonné depuis beaucoup de siècle de cela. Dans l'une de ces vieilles demeures devait reposer une amulette que les mangemorts s'entêtaient à essayer de retrouver.

Mais ils n'avaient pas Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de son âge dans leur équipe. En effet, ce fut elle qui avait trouvé la localisation de cet ancien village où devait forcément ce trouver l'amulette de l'un des mage les plus puissant après Merlin. Grâce à cette amulette, faire revenir un mort était aussi simple que de respirer. Et ce n'était pas tout les talents que ce pendentif possédait. Il suffisait de le porter à son cou pour avoir une vie d'immortel. Selon la légende, l'homme qui l'avait eu en sa possession avait vécu jusqu'à trois siècle avec celui-ci pour que par la suite le temps le rattrape et qu'il fut changé en tas de cendre à la minute près où il avait fait l'erreur de retirer le collier de son cou.

L'ordre ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer cette mission et que Voldemort revienne de la mort pour être imbattable et immortel. Ils devaient le trouver et le détruire à tout prix.

::

À suivre...

En espérant que vous avez été intéresser par ce petit prologue qui n'en dit pas long. Ne vous inquiété pas, le premier chapitre est déjà prêt. Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	2. Un soir de pleine lune

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantation de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteur. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

::**  
**

Un soir de pleine lune

La nuit avait tombé il y avait plusieurs heures de cela déjà et la troupe de l'ordre du phoenix commençait à redouter qu'ils étaient trompé d'emplacement. Mais seule Hermione n'avait aucun doute et refusait que l'ordre abandonne et ne cesse les recherches. Malgré le fait que le village était lugubre et entouré d'une forêt qu'autrefois les moldu disaient hanté et maudit, l'ordre décidèrent de se disperser pour chercher plus vite. Ceux-ci était bien moins nombreux qu'auparavant. En effet, il ne restait plus que Remus, qui était rester à Grimmauld place par précaution de sa lycanthropie , Tonk, Hermione, Sirius, qui avait miraculeusement revenu du voile lorsque Bellatrix rendu l'âme, Harry le conquérant du mage noir et sa fiancé Ginny Weasley.

Vêtu d'une cape noire Hermione farfouilla dans les maisons qu'il lui avait été assigné. La pleine lune surplombait le village et éclairait les environ d'un rayon argentée bleutant la fine couche de neige poudreuse et brillante qui recouvrait un peu le sol de terre dur. À part du vent et des grincements des vieilles décombres tout été silencieux. Hermione fouilla dans les commodes, examina les murs, les portraits et fini par les greniers. Alors qu'elle terminait par chercher dans la dernière maison, elle s'arrêta un instant et vit par la petite fenêtre à carreau poussiéreux une forme étrange parmi les arbres. Elle passa sa main sur le verre et plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer la forme parmi la cime des arbres. Hermione découvrit que c'était un toit avec un vieille cheminée en pierre. La jeune fille sortit en vitesse de la maison et regarda les alentours pour remarquer que les autres étaient encore en pleine fouille dans leur maison assigné. D'un pas décidé, elle pénétra dans la forêt avec sa baguette en main par précaution. Elle se faufila parmi les arbres et arriva devant le vieux édifice en ruine. Granger pouvait sentir qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé la cachette du talisman. Son coeur battait à tout rompre à l'idée de trouver le bijou et de pouvoir le détruire pour assurer leur avenir de paix loin de la tyrannie de Voldemort.

Elle entra dans la demeure en poussa doucement la vieille porte qui semblerait cédé d'un seul coup brusque. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fouilla les pièces les plus proches pour ensuite déboucher dans un bureau. Elle examina celui-ci à l'aide de ses mains et trouva un tiroir avec un verrou rouiller. Elle brandit sa baguette et récita le sort qui déverrouilla le tiroir. L'ouvrant lentement, elle poussa quelques livres à la reliure noire et finit par sentir une chaîne toucher le bout de ses doigts. L'empoignant, elle ressortit l'objet et un sourire d'enthousiasme se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Satisfaite d'avoir trouvé l'objet en question, elle sortit de la maison et pénétra de nouveau dans la forêt pour retourner au village. À peine quelque pas entamé qu'un craquement de branche se fit entendre non loin d'elle. Sentant son coeur paniquer, elle brandit sa baguette de nouveau et chercha les alentours de son regards. Un mangemort peut-être ? Un autre craquement, cette fois-ci plus proche, résonna dans la tête de la brunette comme un signal d'alarme. Son instinct lui disait de s'enfuir, mais la peur avait raison de ses jambes et la paralysait sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver la cause de ces craquements.

Un petit morceau de branche d'arbre tomba et lui accrocha l'épaule. Hermione releva la tête et sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Là devant elle, accroché au tronc d'arbre par ses griffes et la regardant de ses deux yeux doré, un énorme loup-garou à l'épaise fourrure noire la fixait de son regard. Sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait voir ses crocs dégoulinant de salive qui tomba sur le sol enneigé. Sachant qu'elle n'avait peu de chance de s'en sortir, elle prit tout de même l'option de courir pour tenter de sauver sa peau. À peine dix pas de course d'entamé qu'elle entendit plusieurs craquements ainsi que la créature grogner derrière elle. Hermione savait que la bête était très près d'elle et qu'il devait surement lui rester un bond avant de l'atteindre.

-Au secours ! Hurla-t-elle comme dernier recours avant de sentir le poids pesant de la bête lui tombé sur le dos.

Le loup-garou lui mordit l'épaule droit, les canines lui déchirant son vêtement ainsi que sa peau la fit hurler de douleur et de terreur. D'un geste désespéré, elle le bouscula du mieux qu'elle pu et trouva une brève ouverture pour s'échapper.

Incapable de se relever sous l'effet de la peur, elle se mit sur ses genoux et tenta de se sauver. La moitié de ses longs cheveux brun était ensanglanté et lui tachait le visage.

-Au secours ! Pitié ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau avant de sentir les crocs de l'animal lui agripper la cheville de sa jambe gauche.

Le corps de la brunette tomba sur le sol froid. Hermione planta ses ongles dans le peu de terre gelé qu'elle pouvait atteindre avant de sentir son corps glisser vers la créature qui la traina plus loin dans la forêt.

-NONNN !! Hurla-t-elle de frayeur avant de sentir des coups de griffes et une autre morsure sur le côté droit de sa taille.

Le poids du corps du loup-garou lui écrasait la poitrine et l'empêchait de bien respiré. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui mordre le cou à nouveau le loup-garou sembla sentir un danger s'approcher et partit à la course l'abandonnant à son propre sort gisante dans la neige, ensanglanté de partout et au porte de la mort. La brunette ne sentait plus son corps. Il n'y avait qu'une grande douleur comme un acide qui semblait infecter ses plaies jusqu'à dans ses veines. Plus rien n'avait de sens, d'odeur et encore moins de couleurs. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle gardait toujours dans ses mains le talisman, elle pouvait encore voir quelques forme avant que tout ne devienne noir.

::

Voilà ! Le premier chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? N'ayez pas peur de me donner vos commentaire et impression. Si ceux-ci son négatif... soyez doux avec moi lol. Le deuxième chapitre arrive bientôt, ne vous en faite pas cela ne prendra pas une semaine... pour l'instant MWAHAHA... ok ^^


	3. Sauvage

Salut, désolé pour le petit retard, mais cette semaine-ci mon travail a englouti tout mon énergie. Je n'ai rien voulu savoir de mon ordinateur jusqu'à présent.

Donc, un grand merci à **Lauri54**, **ange ou demon** et **Sayran** pour les commentaires très positif. Eh bien sûr, merci à tout ceux qui mon mit dans leur favori et leur liste d'alerte. Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré les petits chapitres, cette fanfic est apprécier et lu. ^^ Je vous adore !

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantation de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteurs. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

::**  
**

Sauvage

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout était noir et elle pouvait voir à peine les formes de la pièce. Elle se releva rapidement et non sans douleur pour ensuite titubé jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle agrippa le rideau et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le geste déchira le rideau qui tomba sur le sol à ses pieds. Hermione tomba nez à nez avec le majestueux astre argenté qui comblait le ciel étoilé. Elle pouvait sentir des frissons la parcourir ainsi qu'un légé picotement qui lui démangeait l'épaule. Se concentrant sur le reflet du verre, elle se vit dans un chandail à manche courte de couleur gris qu'elle en reconnaissait pas l'odeur. Portant ses mains sur son visage, elle contempla la pièce inconnu. L'idée de ne pas savoir où elle était et encore moins qui elle était la terrorisa. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son visage et se recula dans le coin le plus proche de la pièce.

Quelques bruits de panique s'échappèrent de ses lèvres pour qu'ensuite un cri retenti déchirant le calme de la demeure. La jeune fille entendit des mouvements de fourniture pour ensuite entendre des pas de course se diriger vers elle. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry fut le premier à rentrer. Il regarda vers le lit mais ne vit personne.

-Où est-elle ? Questionna-t-il en panique à l'idée que sa seule amie ait été encore attaqué.

-Harry, elle est-là, dit Ginny en pointant le coin de la chambre tout en serrant sa robe de chambre contre son corps.

Sirius et Tonk remarquèrent la forme accroupit dans le coin de la pièce avec attention.

-Hermione ? Questionna Harry en s'approchant lentement de la brunette aux grand yeux ouvert.

Sirius sentit que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il vit les ongles de Hermione s'agripper profondément dans le mur à côté d'elle. Il pu même en sentir l'odeur du sang qui lui échappait de sous ses ongles meurtries par le bois dur des murs.

-Attends Harry, s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Hermione ? Questionna Harry en s'approchant encore plus de la jeune fille terrorisé.

Lorsque celui-ci fut trop près, Hermione serra les dents pour ensuite grogner tout en tenta de griffé Harry de ses ongles qui se séparèrent du mur à une vitesse phénoménal. Le jeune homme recula de justesse et regarda son ami avec stupéfaction.

-Elle ma attaqué ! S'indigna-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

En la regardant, si pitoyable dans son coin et tellement effrayé, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était plus la brave Hermione Granger qu'il connaissait depuis ses onze ans.

-J'ai vu Harry, recule ! Ordonna Sirius tout en le protégeant de son bras pour l'éloigner de la furie.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Questionna Tonk en se rongeant les ongles par stress.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Sirius en examinant la brunette qui se tenait accroupi sur la pointe des pieds, ses deux bras étaient tendu devant elle pour garder son équilibre. Elle avait l'air d'un animal sauvage. Même ses yeux brun n'avait plus l'air d'être humain.

Il s'accroupit lui aussi et s'avança du mieux qu'il pu vers la jeune fille.

-Tout va bien Hermione... Je suis ton ami, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens-là et ne reconnaissait pas la chambre. Tout était inconnu et effrayant pour elle. Tout se qui lui passait par la tête à se moment c'était de trouver une sortit de secours pour ce sauver loin de ses étrangers. Sirius vit le regard fuyant de la jeune fille et comprit qu'elle allait tenter de s'échapper loin de lui. Il devança la jeune fille et l'emprisonna dans ses deux bras. Granger poussa des cris d'animal blessé et tenta de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pu. Mais l'homme était fort et la retenait fermement. Ne pouvant plus supporter les bras en furie de la jeune fille, il se retourna l'entrainant sous lui et la plaqua face au sol. Elle laissa encore échapper quelques cris et même des grognements pour ensuite perdre ses forces et plonger à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

::

La nuit pour Remus fut comme d'habitude, épuisante et douloureuse. Bien sûr, il pouvait contrôler ses impulsions à vouloir mordre et manger de la chair. Il pouvait même garder consciences et se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait pendant sa transformation. Mais il se sentait emprisonné et seul. Malgré sa solitude, il ne pouvait rien changer à sa condition et devait accepter son sort. Ce qu'il avait fait depuis des années de cela. Il se releva du sol froid où il était étendu nu et enfila la robe de chambre qu'il s'était préparer pour le changement du matin. Une fois vêtu convenablement, il sortit à pas tremblant et prit une douche pour calmer ses muscles endolories. Une fois terminé, il se dirigea vers son lit et dormi pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit suivante. Le lendemain, il descendit les marches de la demeure de Sirius avec empressement. Il avait faim. Très faim. Il fut heureux de constaté que Ginny et Tonk avaient entreprit de faire le petit-déjeuné pour une fois dans leur vie. Il prit une chaise et ouvrit un journal qui trainait sur la table. À peine un paragraphe de lu qu'il referma le journal pour regarder les sombres visages de ses amis. Sirius avait l'air songeur, tandis que Harry jouait avec sa nourriture à peine avalé. Tonk et Ginny se lancèrent quelques regard silencieux. Tout était trop calme. Beaucoup trop à comparer des autres journées.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Questionna Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Où est Hermione ? Rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il ne la vit nul part.

Habituellement, c'était elle qui se levait la première et qui faisait le petit-déjeuné de tout le monde. Sa réponse fut du silence e il commençait à penser au pire. Il n'avait pas été la pendant la mission. Serait-il passé quelque chose ?

-Elle n'est pas …

-Non non, elle n'est pas morte... Enfin, c'est dure à dire.

Harry frappa la table de ses poings et regarda la surface en bois avec des yeux pétillants de colère.

-Si seulement je l'avais atteint à temps. Tout cela ne se produirait pas en se moment. Les choses auraient été différente ! Tout est de ma faute... Harry s'écroula en pleur et se cacha le visage dans le creux de ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, consola Ginny en serrant son amoureux contre son corps.

-Elle a raison Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Granger. Elle aurait du s'en tenir au plan et venir nous avertir avant de partir on ne sait où dans les bois, bougonna Tonk en croisant les bras.

Remus sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit le mots bois. Avait-elle été attaqué ? Sirius se releva avec mépris pour sa cousine et la regarda avec des yeux d'un gris perçant. Quant à Harry, il se dégagea des bras de sa bien-aimée et se releva avec colère.

-Tonk ! S'indigna Ginny en portant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle était horrifié des propos de la jeune femme.

-Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle a eut ce qu'elle méritait ? Elle n'a fait que son travail ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être attaqué par un loup-garou ! Et même-si elle sait fait déchiqueté de partout, elle a gardé l'objet de notre mission en sécurité pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser. Elle a accomplit sa mission au péril de sa vie ! Comment peux-tu dire que c'est de sa faute ! S'enragea-t-il en serrant des poings en imaginant les avoir autour du cou de Tonk.

-Je... je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette manière. J'essayait seulement de te consolé, dit la femme au cheveux violet tout en se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise devant tout ces regards accusateur. Excusez-moi, dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

-Un loup-garou ? Répéta Remus avec inquiétude.

-Hermione c'est fait violemment attaqué par un loup-garou la nuit dernière.

-Des griffures ou des morsures ? Demanda-t-il.

-Les deux, répondit Harry qui se calma et reprit place sur sa chaise.

-Oh mon dieu...

-C'est encore pire, rajouta Sirius avec une mine sombre et découragé.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus pire ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, répondit-il.

-Ce n'est plus Hermione, raconta Harry en passant une main dans son long toupet.

-Je peux la voir ? Questionna Remus.

-Bien sûr, tu étais son ami également, dit Harry en donnant son autorisation.

-Reste assit Harry, je vais conduire Remus à sa chambre, dit Sirius en faisant signe au jeune homme de dix-huit ans avec sa main.

Une fois devant la porte qui retenait la jeune fille, Remus pu entendre des bruits de mouvements brusques et des grognements.

-Comment ? Est-elle en loup-garou ? Demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction.

-Ça ressembla à cela hein ? Mais au contraire, elle est totalement humaine... physiquement, dit Sirius.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer l'un des deux seul maraudeur encore vivant dans la chambre en désordre. Les rideaux étaient arraché aux fenêtres, les meubles renversé, le miroir brisé et le lit en lambeau. Il la vit caché derrière le lit. Elle le regardait avec attention tout en les fixant de ses yeux dépourvu d'éclats humain. D'énorme cerne comblait le bas de ses yeux et il pouvait apercevoir des marques de griffes sur son visage ainsi que des coulis de sang séché. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en broussaille que d'habitude et avaient grandement besoin d'un Shampooing.

-Hermione ? Chuchota-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune fille qui restait muette de paroles.

Il allait s'avancer vers elle mais il fut arrêté par Sirius.

-Non, elle a essayé d'attaquer Harry trois fois depuis la nuit de la pleine lune. Et moi, quatre fois. Ça ne vaut pas la peine, dit-il en montrant son bras où reposait une cicatrice en forme de mâchoire humaine.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine ? Questionna Remus avec un peu de rage.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas cela que je voulais dire Remus ! Je dis simplement que nous avons pas l'expérience pour traiter un tel cas. Elle doit voir un médicomage, dit Sirius en serrant le poignet de son ami.

Après quelques instant de silence, Sirius ce calma.

-Au moins... Une chance qu'elle n'était pas contagieuse, ricana-t-il en faveur de sa morsure.

Remus ne l'écouta pas et regarda la jeune fille qui les fixait toujours du regard. Elle n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre et semblait être en train d'essayer de les reniflés pour en enregistrer l'odeur dans sa mémoire.

-Je crois pouvoir l'aider, avoua Remus.

-Voyons donc... J'ai essayé et essayé, jour comme nuit. Tu ne pourras pas faire grand chose, crois-moi, elle est à l'état sauvage.

-Le traumatise de son attaque et le venin qui circule dans ses veines à été trop fort. Elle est chanceuse d'être à l'état animal. On peut essayer de l'apprivoiser ou encore lui faire rappeler qui elle est. J'ai connu plusieurs autre cas, qui eux sont devenus fous ou n'ont pas supporté l'empoisonnement et en sont mort quelques jours après. Crois-moi, elle est chanceuse. Et sachant ce qu'il l'attends, je peux l'aider, raconta Remus.

-Bon, essaies de ne pas te faire arracher les yeux, dit Sirius.

-Je vais rester avec elle un bon moment. Ne me déranger pas... A-t-elle mangé ? Questionna Remus.

-On lui a donné de la nourriture, mais elle ne la pas mangé.

-Apportes-moi un déjeuné pour deux et je la ferais manger, dit-il confiant en priant Sirius hors de la chambre.

Une fois seul, il en profita pour essayer de faire un contact avec la brunette.

-Bonjour Hermione... Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Celle-ci le dévisagea et baissa la tête en guise de protection. Remus se mit à genou et avança lentement vers la brunette qui ne le quitta pas du regard. Comme pour appeler un chiot, il tendit la main vers elle et bougea son doigt.

-Tut tut tut, viens ici, je ne te ferais pas de mal, dit-il gentiment.

Lorsqu'elle ne bougea point, il s'avança et Hermione passa devant lui pour aller se réfugier plus loin dans la chambre.

-Tu veux joué à ça hein ? Questionna-t-il en soupirant devant son premier échec.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius rentra dans la pièce avec deux assiettes remplit de nourriture. Il les posa sur le sol, regarda une dernière fois son ami et la brunette pour ensuite sortit de la chambre pour de bon. Remus bougea les plats un peu plus vers le centre de la chambre et laissa le fumet du bacon flotter jusqu'au nez de la brunette qui avait sortit la tête de derrière le miroir brisé. La senteur de la viande sembla émoustillé la curiosité de la jeune femme qui le regarda lui avant de regarder les deux plateau de nourriture.

Remus en huma l'odeur également et regarda la brunette tout en penchant sa tête vers l'assiette et en prit une bouché tel un chien. Il fit de même avec l'autre assiette qui rapprocha plus proche de lui pour ensuite se reculer plus loin. Hermione sortit complètement de sa cachette et avança avec précaution vers le repas. Elle en renifla le contenu et prit une boucher tout en gardant son attention sur l'homme plus loin qui mangeait son plat avec une fourchette.

Remus afficha un sourire lorsqu'il vit Granger manger avec appétit son déjeuné. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Remus avait profité d'un moment de distraction pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle le remarqua et se poussa en vitesse plus loin dans le fond de la chambre pour ensuite lui grogner après.

-C'est déjà un bon début, dit-il à son égard.

::

Voilà la suite ce sera pour bientôt. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, il me manque juste de le terminer et le relire pour être sûr que c'est cohérent. D'ici là, pour ceux qui aime mon histoire, essayez d'être patient ^^ Je vais essayer d'y aller très vite.


	4. Un touché

Je vous avais dit que ce ne serait pas long. ^^ D'accord, mes chapitres non plus ne sont pas long, mais au moins je postes plus vite. Si vous désirez de plus longs chapitres cela risque de prendre plus de temps. Merci pour ceux qui mon donné un commentaire, c'est très apprécié ! Je vous adore ^^

Merci à **Lauri54** (Je n'aime pas voir Sirius mort non plus, alors je préfères le laisser vivant dans la plupart de mes fics. Contente que tu en sois ravit. ^^), **ange et démon** ainsi que **ÉtoiledeNeige**, pour leur review.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantations de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteurs. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

::

Un touché

Remus était épuisé et pas parce qu'il était vieux. Au contraire, grâce à son gène de loup-garou, il pouvait rester jeune plus longtemps. Donc, au lieu d'avoir l'air d'un homme dans le début de la quarantaine comme il serait supposer être, il paraissait plus comme un homme dans sa trentaine. C'était l'un des avantages à être un monstre. S'il avait le choix de choisir, il préfèrerait être vieux plutôt que souffrir le martyre à toute les pleines lune. Vieillir, pour lui ce n'était rien comparé aux sauts d'humeurs, aux rages de viandes, à son ouïe extrêmement développé qui lui donnait d'affreuse migraine, à son statut social dans le monde des sorciers et à son ingurgitation de la potion tue-loup qui était infecte et douloureuse à chaque dose. De plus, il devait constamment s'assurer qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne à chaque pleine lune. Il ne se pardonnerait pas de blesser, infecter ou tuer un innocent et surtout l'un de ses proches.

Non, il était épuisé de devoir tenter de s'approcher de la jeune femme aux cheveux mêlé. Cela faisait déjà une cinquantaine de fois qu'il essayait sans pouvoir s'approcher d'un mètre d'elle avant qu'elle ne se déplace à nouveau. La seule différence était que maintenant, elle ne le regardait plus avec peur mais avec colère et impatience. Toujours en l'observant pour calculé ses intentions, elle lui grognait après à chaque mouvement qu'il tentait pour s'approcher.

Il venait à peine de vivre la transformation de la pleine lune. Habituellement, cela lui prenait une semaine pour s'en remettre totalement. Mais là, cet événement était d'une importance majeur. Hermione avait toujours été sa plus brillante élèves lorsqu'il était professeur et elle l'était toujours depuis cette accident. De plus, malgré leur différence d'âge, il a toujours sentit quelques chose de spéciale à propos de la brunette. Avec elle, il pouvait se confier et il appréciait les moments de lectures en sa compagnie. La voir dans cette état le peinait plus que ses transformations. Jamais il aurait su qu'une telle chose lui aurait arrivé. Il n'imagine pas l'horreur qu'elle avait dû ressentir lors de son attaque. Seule, blessé, gelé et terrifié.

Il allait bientôt être l'heure du souper et Remus avait sortit qu'une seule fois pour aller au toilette. Comme ordonné, ni Sirius, ni Harry, ni personne étaient venu le déranger pendant l'approche de leur captive. Une chance, car malgré le peu de progrès qu'il avait obtenus, cela aurait été encore plus pire avec des interruptions.

Après quelques minutes sans un seul mouvement de sa part, Remus remarqua un nouveau moment d'inattention de la jeune femme. Il fit un pas, un autre et un autre tout en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit. Bientôt, il fut rendu à moins d'un mètre de la brunette qui se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent face à cette événement imprévue et elle se recula en vitesse tout en se heurtant violemment contre le mur. Lupin ne lâcha pas et continua à avancer lentement en prenant soin d'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle allait essayer de se pousser ailleurs dans la chambre. Il était maintenant tellement proche d'elle qu'en tendant le bras il pourrait la toucher. Doucement, il tendit la main lentement vers elle. Alors qu'il allait presque la toucher pour la première fois depuis ce matin, un frappement se fit entendre à la porte. Sa main s'arrêta et Remus se tourna la tête vers la porte dans un moment de distraction. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il retint un juron quand il vit que la jeune femme s'était encore échappé.

-Encore raté, grogna-t-il mécontent et fatigué.

Il se releva et épousseta son vieux jean de la saleté du sol. D'un pas rapide, il ouvrit la porte avec un air renfrogné.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Voyons Lunard, j'apportes votre souper et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire comme remerciement c'est un «quoi» ? Questionna Sirius avec humour.

-J'étais à un cheveux de pouvoir la toucher. Un ! S'exclama le lycanthrope en montra son doigts.

-Merlin, je ne savais pas que tu brûlais tellement d'envie de la toucher. Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? Demanda-t-il avec l'un de ses fameux sourire moqueur.

-Arrêtes avec tes bêtises. J'ai essayé depuis ce matin de m'approcher d'elle et j'ai failli y arriver. Mais il fallait absolument que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, grogna Remus.

-D'accord, alors si c'est comme cela, je retournes le souper en bas et je ne te dérangerais plus, bougonna Sirius en se retournant doucement pour s'en retourner dans la cuisine.

-...Désolé Sirius. Je te remercie pour le souper, dit Lupin en soupirant tout en passant une main sur son visage.

Sirius s'arrêta et se retourna vers Lunard avec un autre sourire.

-Ça c'est mieux... Tu ne devrais pas te forcer tant que cela Remus. Tu es fatigué, tu devrais te reposer. Hermione ne se sauvera pas d'ici, expliqua Sirius en tentant de résonné son ami.

-D'accord, je continues quelques heures et ensuite je vais me coucher, conclut Remus.

-Bien, j'aime mieux ça. Bonne nuit Remus, dit Sirius en retournant en bas rejoindre les autres qui s'inquiétait d'autant plus de Remus que de Hermione.

Comme le matin et le midi, Remus goûta les assiettes et se recula plus loin pour manger son repas avec un ustensile. Et comme plus tôt, Hermione mangea sa nourriture tout en le fixant. Ce qu'il le ravit un peu fut qu'elle le fixait de moins en moins lui et de plus en plus son assiette. Peut-être commençait-elle à s'habituer à sa présence. Si c'était le cas, ce serait bon signe. Pendant le repas, il remarquait également qu'elle semblait fortement s'intéresser à ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Pourtant, il tenait qu'une simple fourchette en métal. Peut-être parce que c'était un objet étincelant sous l'éclairage des lampes. Ou avec espoir, peut-être qu'elle commençait à s'adapter au manière humaine.

Une fois le repas terminé, il vint prendre l'assiette et fut surprit de voir que la brunette ne s'était pas encore éloigné plus loin de lui. Il se pencha et vint pour ramasser le morceau de vaisselle sale mais la tentation fut plus forte. Elle était là devant lui et sa main était à moins de quelques centimètre de la sienne. Au lieu de prendre l'assiette, il effleura le dessus de la main de la jeune femme qui s'éloigna au contact de ses doigts.

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était plus que ravit d'avoir réussit à la toucher même si ce n'était qu'un brève moment. Il avait franchis une nouvelle étape. Il restait seulement à pouvoir la toucher plus longtemps sans qu'elle ne fuit. Il savait que c'était possible et il n'abandonnerait pas pour rien au monde.

Il sortit de la chambre une heure plus tard. Il était plus qu'épuisé. Il tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes et ses yeux se fermait sans son accord. Il mit son pyjama et s'étendit sans se mettre sous les couvertures puisque c'était trop exigent pour lui. À peine la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit profondément pour être rapidement réveillé par des hurlements. En se levant, il vit par la fenêtre que c'était déjà le matin.

-Impossible... J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine dormis, bougonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux qui étaient toujours fatigué.

De nouveau hurlement retentit et Remus bondit de son lit pour se précipiter hors de sa chambre. Les cris venait de la chambre de Hermione dont la porte était grande ouverte. Lorsqu'il fut dans le cadrage de la porte, il la vit étendu au sol avec un homme en robe blanche par-dessus. Elle était entouré de quatre hommes en robe noire qui la pointait de leur baguette. Il y avait d'autre personne présente dans la chambre dont Sirius et Tonk qui semblaient être en grand débat l'un contre l'autre.

Sirius pointait son doigts vers le visage de Tonk qui avait les cheveux rouge flamboyant et semblait la gronder tel un père envers sa fille. Mais il savait que Sirius ne considérait aucunement Tonk comme sa fille. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une plaie ambulante sur deux jambes.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? S'indigna-t-il lorsque Hermione poussa un nouveau cri de panique tout en grattant le sol en bois de ses ongles cassé.

Sirius et Tonk se retournèrent vers lui avec des regards surprit. Malgré les cris de la jeune femme terrorisé par son emprisonnement, ils croyaient que Remus dormait trop profondément pour se réveiller.

-J'ai demandé qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au juste ? Grogna-t-il avec impatience.

-Tonk à fait «l'erreur» de parler de la situation de Hermione à ses collègues aurores ce matin. Aussitôt qu'ils ont su que Mione constituait un danger, ils ont apparu et se sont jeté sur elle, expliqua Sirius en dévisageant Tonk.

-Je n'ai pas fait «l'erreur» d'en parler comme tu le dis. Il a fallu ! Remus a passé tout sa journée d'hier à s'occuper d'elle. Elle aurait pu lui faire mal dans son état ! De plus, Remus à besoin de se reposer cette semaine. Le médicomage est là pour l'aider et il la soignera, dit la femme aux cheveux à nouveau violet.

-Je croyais avoir été assez clair hier matin lorsque j'ai dis d'être capable de m'occuper d'elle tout seul Tonk. Si je ne veux pas la laisser dans les mains d'un médicomage, c'est parce qu'il va plutôt l'observer comme un animal avant d'essayer de l'aider. Malgré la rareté de son cas, je refuses qu'elle soit un objet d'observation, grogna Remus avec mécontentement.

Non seulement il trouvait de ne pas avoir assez dormi, mais en plus, il se fait réveillé par une autre gaffe de cette femme à la tête dure. Il respectait Tonk pour son courage et sa détermination, mais il détestait qu'elle prenne les décisions par elle-même. Cela ne donnait jamais rien de bon.

-Lâchez là ! Ordonna Remus à l'égard du médicomage et à l'aurore qui avait rangé sa baguette pour l'aider à la neutraliser.

-Cette jeune fille est trop dangereuse pour être laissé en liberté avec d'autre civil qui pourrait être gravement blessé, tenta d'expliquer le médicomage.

-Premièrement, elle n'est pas si dangereuse que cela. Deuxièmement, elle est enfermé ici dans cette chambre de jour comme de nuit. Troisièmement, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle et quatrièmement, je n'ai pas peur des blessures avec mon statut de Loup-garou, grogna Lupin.

-Monsieur..

-Il n'y a pas de monsieur, vous allez la relâcher et partir immédiatement loin de cette demeure et ne plus revenir, dit le lycanthrope.

-Bien... Mais s'il y a un seul problème, nous le saurons et nous viendrons la chercher, dit l'un des aurores avant de repartir avec les autres.

Une fois libre, Hermione se poussa loin de tout le monde et trembla de peur dans un coin.

-Bien joué Tonk. J'espère que cet accident n'a rien changé à mes progrès de hier soir, dit Remus avant de les prier de sortir.

-Tu veux un déjeuner ? Questionna Sirius avant de fermer la porte.

-Non pas tout de suite, dit-il.

Black acquiesça et ferma la porte pour laisser encore une fois Remus et Hermione tout seul. Aussi épuisé que hier, Lupin se laissa tombé sur le sol et il se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit a nouveau les yeux, Hermione se trouvait en face de lui, mais vraiment très près. Après son saut initial, il fut surprit de la proximité de la jeune femme. Hier, elle avait permis un touché, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était approché d'elle-même de lui. Est-ce parce qu'il l'avait sauvé des autres inconnus ? Il avança sa main à nouveau et sourit lorsqu'il pu la déposer sur la tête de la brunette. Gentiment, il lui flatta la tête et elle se laissa faire. Hermione sembla apprécier le réconfort que cela lui procurait, car elle s'était placé à côté de lui pour coucher sa tête sur ses genoux. Toujours en la flattant gentiment, la jeune femme tomba dans un sommeil bien mérité. Remus en profita pour observer de prêt de visage de la brunette. Sous ses yeux, il y avait d'énormes cernes noires. Son visage était plus pâle à cause du venin du loup-garou qui l'infectait de plus en plus et prenait possession de son corps. Sa plaie sur son épaule et les griffures sur ses joues commençaient à guérir et se refermé convenablement. Lupin soupira et un sourire finit par s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il était content.

-Décidément, tout va de mieux en mieux, dit-il avant de commencé à perdre le contrôle sur son sommeil.

Lui aussi s'endormit paisiblement pendant plusieurs heures. La jeune femme et lui n'entendirent même pas le cognement à la porte ainsi que l'ouverture de celle-ci. Sirius, qui avait cru le pire en ne recevant aucune réponse de son ami, ouvrit la porte pour les voir tout les deux endormi. La tête de Hermione sur les genoux de Lunard. Il n'avait pas été au courant des progrès de son ami et il devait s'avouer qu'il en était plus qu'abasourdi. L'espoir commençait à renaître en lui et il devait absolument en faire part à Harry qui était presque dépressif depuis le changement de sa meilleure amie.

::

Voilà ! Un nouveau petit chapitre de fait et un autre qui s'envient très bientôt. Il est difficile d'écrire l'état d'une personne sauvage qui doit revenir à elle-même sans trop brusquer les choses. Et surtout sans en être un soi-même lol. Alors j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que je vais trop vite, car il y a plus à cette histoire qu'une guérison. Il y a la phase de lycanthrope que Hermione, en tant qu'humaine, doit vivre. Il y a aussi le développement romantique que je dois écrire entre Hermione et Remus. Alors cela risque de prendre plusieurs chapitres. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre à cent lol. Surtout avec toutes mes autres histoires en attente d'être poster ou mise à jour.

Donc, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. ^^


	5. Cauchemars

Bonjour ! Ouais, je sais que cette fois-ci le chapitre a prit du temps à être poster. Mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps. Je sais que l'on doit souvent vous donner cette excuse, mais que voulez-vous ? C'est vrai. En tout cas, le nouveau chapitre est là au moins. Merci à lauri54 et à Aodren pour les commentaires ! En passant, désolé Aodren d'avoir été si longue. ^^

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantations de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteur. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

::

Cauchemar

Hermione était confuse. Elle voyait une femme qui marchait dans une forêt sombre où quelques reflets de lune traversait les branches enneigé des arbres. Le vent faisait danser quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient des branches. La femme était habillé d'une longue robe blanche qui flottait gracieusement dans le vent pendant sa marche. Elle reconnaissait cette femme, elle se rappelait de l'avoir vu dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Elle savait que cette femme était elle. Mais où allait-elle ? Tout était silencieux autour d'elle, même leurs pas pendant qu'elle se suivait ne produisait aucun fracas. Bientôt, les petits flocons qui jouaient dans le vent virèrent au rouges et vinrent tâcher sa main et son visage de cette colère. La jeune femme en blanc s'arrêta soudainement et resta immobile. Hermione ne pu voir que son dos et ses cheveux bruns bouclés qui dansaient également dans le vent tout comme sa robe. Pourtant elle, elle ne ressentait pas aucune brise sur son visage. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était les petits flocon éclaboussé son visage et ses vêtements de temps à temps.

Granger tenta de parler, mais aucun son en ressortait. Elle s'approcha doucement de quelques pas vers la femme. Le vent semblait soudainement tombé car tout devint immobile. Des bruits de grognement se faisait entendre. Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle mais ne vit rien d'autre que la femme qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Hermione tenta de se rapprocher encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moins de quelques centimètres d'elle-même. Elle tenta à nouveau de parlé, mais sans résultat. Décidant d'abandonner de s'exprimer, elle tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de la femme qui se retourna aussitôt pour la regarder de ses deux grands yeux dorés. Son visage était recouvert de cicatrice ainsi que de tâches de sang. La femme laissa échapper un hurlement et poussa sa jumelle sur le sol enneigé. Aussitôt sur le sol, la femme aux yeux dorés se pencha vers elle et lui agrippa les épaules à nouveau. Son nez sembla soudainement se rallongé, étirant sa peau d'une façon inhabituelle et même inhumain. Ses dents normalement humaines s'étirèrent et devinrent acéré. D'un geste désespéré, Hermione porta ses mains à la gorge de son double pour tenter de se protéger. Aussitôt ses mains posé autour du cou de son agresseur, la femme disparu subitement.

Terrifié, Hermione se laissa étendu dans la neige et se retourna sur le ventre pour ensuite regarder les alentours pour voir si son double était toujours dans les parages. Ne voyant personne, son souffle sembla se calmé un peu, mais aussitôt, une force lui agrippa douloureusement la cheville et la tira vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Sursautant, Remus se réveilla au cri de terreur de la jeune fille qui se débattait sur ses genoux comme une furie. Tentant de la réveiller, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua vigoureusement. Sans crier garde, la jeune fille tendit les bras et posa ses mains autour de son cou. Le souffle du lycanthrope sembla se couper un instant avant que le corps de Hermione se fasse éloigner du sien par Sirius. La jeune fille se retourna sur le ventre et Sirius eut peur qu'elle retourne à l'attaque. Pour éviter que cela se produise, il lui agrippa les chevilles et la recula loin de son ami, qui regardait avec stupéfaction, la jeune femme qui hurlait de terreur lorsque Sirius la maintenait prisonnière au sol. Le coeur de Remus semblait ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait et il comprit. Elle ne l'attaquait pas lui, mais ce qu'elle rêvait. Elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Et le seul cauchemar qu'elle pouvait faire dans son état était celui de son attaque lors de la pleine lune. Il en était sûr. Jamais il avait entendu un cri aussi horrible provenant d'un humain endormi. Lui aussi, jadis enfant, avait fait des cauchemars de son attaque et de ses futurs transformations.

-Attends Sirius ! S'exclama Remus.

Il conseilla à son ami de se reculer et de laisser la jeune femme seule un moment, le persuadant que c'était sans danger. Une fois seule, Hermione arrêta de crier et de se débattre. Sa main libre se forma de façon à tenir un objet. Ses paupière fermé arrêtèrent de vacillé comme les ailes d'un oiseau et son corps sembla s'immobiliser. S'il avait trouvé dans cette position en se réveillant, il aurait pensé qu'elle était morte.

-Par la barbe de Merlin... chuchota Sirius comme s'il venait d'avoir l'illumination.

-Quoi par la barbe de Merlin ? Qu'as-tu compris ? Questionna Remus avide de savoir.

-Non c'est juste que c'est bizarre... C'est dans cette position que nous l'avions trouvé cette nuit-là... Sa me donne des frissons juste à y repenser. C'était affreux, il y avait du sang partout sur la neige, raconta Sirius.

-J'imagine, après une attaque contre un loup-garou... on ne s'en sort pas toujours en un seul morceau. Bon ça va aller, tu peux retourner à tes occupations Sirius. Merci encore pour ton aide.

-Pas de problème Remus. J'avais entendu les hurlements depuis en bas et cela ma surprit. Oh et en passant, tu as raté le petit déjeuner, désires-tu ton dîner ? Questionna Sirius.

-Se serait très apprécié Patmol, merci, dit Remus en souriant à son ami.

-Bien, ce ne sera pas trop long, je reviens, dit Black avant de ressortir de la chambre.

Remus soupira et regarda la brunette qui ne bougeait toujours pas, le seul élément qui lui disait qu'elle était encore vivante était le faible relevé de son dos à chaque respiration. Elle dormait paisiblement à nouveau. Mais d'après son expérience, pas pour longtemps. N'attendant pas pour un nouveau cauchemar, Lupin secoua la jeune femme qui se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était lui et non son double, elle se calma et se releva du sol pour s'assoir.

-Ça va aller ? Questionna Lunard avec sympathie.

La jeune fille sembla se désintéresser de lui et porta son attention à la fenêtre. Sirius choisit ce moment-là pour ouvrir la porte et donner les deux repas à Remus qui le remercia par politesse. Patmol sortit à nouveau pour le reste de la journée et Remus déposa le repas de Hermione sur le sol. Avant qu'il ait pu se placer pour continuer la routine de goûter le plat à Granger, celle-ci prit son assiette et recula en le trainant sur le sol. Une fois satisfaite de sa place, elle se mit à manger tranquillement.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, c'est ça ? Ricana-t-il avant de prendre place assit et de manger avec sa fourchette.

Pendant son repas, il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui le fixait avec attention à chaque levé d'ustensile. Curieuse, elle éloigna sa bouche de son assiette et regarda sa main un instant avant de la diriger vers sa nourriture. Après une autre fois d'observation de l'homme en face d'elle, la jeune femme prit un morceau de poulet avec sa main et l'apporta à sa bouche pour le manger. Elle recommença et recommença pour finalement y prendre goût et continuer. Elle le regarda à nouveau et remarqua que lui, il tenait son assiette dans son autre main au lieu de le laisser au sol. Elle fit de même et prit soin de la placé à la même hauteur que Remus. Une fois satisfaite, elle continua à manger avec enthousiasme. Qu'elle fut la surprise de Lupin de remarquer que Hermione mangeait différemment. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi elle semblait être intéressé à la fourchette. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau en constatant que malgré son état mental, Hermione restait une femme qui aimait apprendre et apprenait vite.

Curieux, il tendit sa fourchette vers elle. Celle-ci le regarda attentivement et se rapprocha de lui pour saisir l'instrument métallique. Refermant bien son poing autour de la fourchette, elle planta les piques dans un autre petit morceau de poulet puis le mangea.

-Oh mais c'est qu'on fait des progrès, se réjouis Sirius lorsqu'il vint reprendre les assiettes sale.

-D'énorme progrès, elle est surprenante, avoua Remus à l'égard de la jeune femme qui finit son dernier morceau de salade avant de laisser son assiette à nouveau sur le sol.

-Je suis content que ce fut toi qui s'occupe d'elle Remus. Si tu savais comment j'ai été frustré contre Tonk lorsque j'ai vu les aurores débarquer dans «ma» maison, grogna-t-il.

-Oui je sais, je t'ai vu lui parler avec vivacité, dit Lunard.

-Alors maintenant, elle te laisse la toucher et elle commence à manger comme un humain. Il ne manque plus qu'elle parle et finisse par ce rappeler qui elle est, dit Sirius avec réjouissance.

Il prit les assiettes avec enthousiasme et sortit à nouveau en chantonnant sa joie que la guérison de la jeune femme se passait bien et vite.

Remus s'étira et Hermione en fit de même tout en le copiant parfaitement. Celui-ci amusé, porta ses mains sur le dessus de sa tête tout en observant sa captive. Celle-ci le copia une nouvelle fois et porta ses deux mains sur sa tête.

Amusé, il ricana un peu pour ensuite se rapprocher d'elle et tendre sa main vers ses épaules. Aussitôt la main posé sur l'ancienne cicatrice, elle sembla se crisper et se recula subitement loin de lui tout en le regardant avec des yeux furieux. Lupin regarda sa main et vit du sang sur celle-ci. Il comprit que la blessure de la jeune fille c'était réouverte. Sûrement pendant son sommeil. Il prit sa baguette et vint pour soigner la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne le laissa pas approcher.

Frustré de ne pas être capable de l'approcher, il tenta de lancé un sort d'immobilisation, mais elle l'évita de justesse. Ne sachant pas où se cacher sans être trouvé, Hermione chercha pour une sortie de secours. La seule qu'elle vit fut la fenêtre où elle s'était regardé dedans. Celle-ci se leva sur ses deux jambes avec difficulté comme l'homme étranger qui la pointait de sa baguette. Remus, surprit qu'elle se tienne sur ses deux jambes comme un humain, ne remarqua pas où son attention était posé. Celle-ci s'élança et plongea dans la fenêtre qui se fracassa en plusieurs fragments de verres plus coupant les uns que les autres. Terrifié que Hermione ait sauté par la fenêtre, Remus accourut vers celle-ci et regarda le sol où Hermione semblait se remettre de sa chute plus rapidement que prévu. Son soulagement à l'idée qu'elle soit toujours en vie fut vite remplacé par inquiétude lorsqu'elle s'élança dans la forêt qui était situé en arrière de leur demeure. Pour une jeune femme blessé, elle courait assez vite et semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus loin.

-Sirius ! Hurla-t-il en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

-Sirius ! S'écria-t-il de nouveau.

-Quoi quoi ? Y a-t-il le feu quelque part ? Questionna l'homme au cheveux noirs.

-Elle c'est sauvé ! Répondit simplement Remus en ouvrant la porte de la cours d'un geste brusque.

::

Voilà ! Je sais, je suis méchante... mais ne m'en voulez pas. C'est qu'il faut que je demandes votre opinion pour la suite. Une toute petit question. Ce serait bien d'avoir votre avis.

Devrais-je faire revenir raison à Hermione subitement par ses émotions. OU. Devrais-je encore prolonger ?

Sans vouloir influencer votre choix, si je prolonges l'histoire, je risques de me répété longtemps avant d'aboutir à quelques chose. MAIS, si je redonnes raison à Granger, est-ce que ce serait trop «débarrassé» ? Ne vous en faites pas, même-si elle retrouve raison, il restera plein d'autre chapitre. Tout de même, ils ne sont pas encore amoureux l'un de l'autre. ^^

Je vous laisses choisir. L'option qui a plus de vote sera la suite.

Encore merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Oubli

Coucou ! Content de me voir ? ^^

Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les autres, pas pire hein ? Lol. Je tiens à remercier **ange ou démon **pour le commentaire. Et surtout, merci d'avoir répondu à mon petit problème de choix. C'est très sympa. ^^ Un merci également à **pitite lili **pour son commentaire très agréable.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantations de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling et à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteurs. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

_*** Je tiens à faire remarquer que à propos des animagi, s'ils se transforment, ils ne sont pas forcément nu. La preuve, dans Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale, lorsque Minerva à changé de sa forme de chat à sa forme d'humain, elle était vêtu de sa robe de sorcière.**_

**Chapitre 5**

**::**

**Oubli**

_**"L'oubli de ses propres fautes est la plus sûre des absolutions." -Oscar Wilde**_

Remus sentait la panique l'envahir à la seule idée que Hermione ne se blesse ou se perde. Elle était peu habillé et allait surement mourir de froid sous ce temps hivernal. Et si jamais elle attaquait quelqu'un ? Ce qui était presque improbable, mais un imprévu pouvait toujours vite arriver. Il pouvait entendre les pas de Sirius dans la neige, qui le suivait de près. Remus aurait bien aimé pouvoir se transformé en son animagi, mais il ne voulait pas terrifier Hermione lorsqu'il la retrouverait. Comment allait-elle réagir devant un loup ? C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la cause de son état. De toute façon, la retrouver ne serait pas compliqué grâce aux traces de pas dans la neige. S'il avait besoin de l'aide de Sirius s'était pour si elle se débâterait lors de sa capture. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve avant que le froid n'endommage son corps fragile en pleine guérison.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils couraient et ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Hermione. Une tempête c'était levé depuis un bon moment déjà et les traces qu'ils suivirent commencèrent à s'effacer sous le souffle du vent qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Remus ne pouvait supporter l'idée de perdre Hermione. Elle était un membre important de leur grande famille. Harry avait besoin d'elle et lui aussi. À la simple idée de ne plus avoir de moment de littérature avec elle l'attristait énormément. Bientôt les traces ne furent plus visible du tout et Remus du arrêter de courir pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

-Remus... Il faut que l'ont se transforme. Premièrement, ça va aller plus vite pour la retrouver et ensuite on va éviter qu'elle fasse une hypothermie, conseilla Sirius en reprenant son souffle également.

-Elle ne peut pas avoir été si loin que ça, grogna Remus avec mécontentement en regardant les alentour.

-On a pas le choix, dit Sirius qui grelottait sous la tempête qui commençait à prendre des forces.

-Très bien, grogna Remus en se métamorphosant en un loup au pelage épais de couleur brun pâle, brun foncé et blanc.

Il fut vite suivit de Sirius qui s'était métamorphosé en chien noir. Les deux canins suivirent l'odeur de la brunette. Ils aboutirent vite devant un énorme mur de pierre qui s'étendait des mètres et des mètres de largeur. La longueur était moins haute mais il était impossible pour un humain d'escalader cette paroi à pique sans aucun matériel. Donc, elle se trouvait forcément dans les parages quelques part autour d'eux. Ils avaient beau chercher avec leur flaire, il ne trouvèrent aucunement la cachette de la jeune fille avec ce froid qui leur glaçait leur museau. Pourtant, l'odeur était bien toujours présente. Faible, mais présente. Sirius s'éloigna dans une autre direction tandis que Remus se changea en humain à nouveau et commença à paniquer. Il avait vraiment peur pour la santé de la jeune fille qui était toujours introuvable. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne ailleurs, un poids lui sauta sur le dos et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva vite dans la neige avec une Hermione qui lui administrait des griffures avec ses ongles. Il comprit qu'elle s'était caché dans l'arbre. Et puisqu'elle se sentait traqué et piégé avec eux dans les parages, elle n'avait aucun autre choix que de l'attaquer pour se défendre et s'échapper à nouveau. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il la fit tombé de son dos et se retourna pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

-Sirius ! Hurla Remus en retenant la jeune fille qui se débattait comme une furie en poussant des cries.

Hermione se sentait piégé, elle ne voulait pas se faire capturer par ces inconnus. Elle avait bien trop peur. Elle voulait absolument se libérer de l'homme et la seule façon fut de mordre à pleine dent dans le bras de Remus qui serra des dents sous l'impact.

-Aie ! Hurla-t-il sous la forte mâchoire de la jeune fille. Mais il n'osait pas lâcher prise.

-Hermione... Calmes-toi... Lâches-moi, ordonna gentiment Remus en serrant encore plus des dents sous la douleur qui s'intensifiait.

Remus porta sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille et chuchota des mots réconfortant dans l'oreille de la brunette qui respirait rapidement et fortement.

-Ça va aller Hermione, je suis là... je ne te ferais aucun mal, chuchota-t-il en la berçant.

Hermione sembla se calmé de plus en plus et il pu sentir des larmes lui mouiller la main.

-Remus... murmura faiblement Hermione.

Celui-ci fut trop surprit pour répondre. Hermione n'avait jamais parlé auparavant. Elle restait toujours silencieuse et muette.

Il retira doucement sa main et remarqua qu'elle s'était évanouie sous l'effet de l'émotion et du froid.

-Sirius ! Hurla une nouvelle fois Remus et il fut vite répondu d'un jappement.

Le chien vint à sa rencontre et constata qu'il avait retrouvé la brunette. Il se changea en sa forme humaine et félicita son ami en lui tapant gentiment le dos.

-Elle a dit mon nom, fit remarquer Remus à l'homme au cheveux noir.

-Tu crois qu'elle se rappelle de toi ? Questionna Black avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-C'est impossible, répondit le lycanthrope.

-Peu importe ! Rentrons, on c'est gèle ici ! Grogna Sirius.

Remus se releva en portant la jeune fille contre lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements pour la protégé du froid et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit malade.

-Tiens, dit Sirius en posant sa veste de cuir sur la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est mieux que rien, rajouta-t-il.

-Merci Sirius, dit Remus.

-Ce n'est rien. Si cela ne te gêne pas , je vais me changer en chien et retourner en vitesse dans la maison, dit-il.

-Pas de problème, dit Remus.

-Bien.

Sirius se rechangea et partit à la course vers le réconfort de la chaude demeure. Cela prit un peu de temps à Remus d'arrivé à la maison, mais au moins, il y était arrivé et avec la jeune femme en sa possession.

-Ginny ! Hurla Remus en entrant dans la demeure.

Celle-ci accourut devant la porte de la cours et accueillit Remus avec un air inquiet.

-Changes là de vêtement s'il te plait, dit-il.

-D'accord, juste me suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, dit la rouquine en se précipitant dans la pièce en désordre pour fouiller les tiroirs des meubles sens dessus dessous. Elle trouva un pyjama chaud de couleur rouge et ordonna à Remus de sortir un moment. Avant de sortir, il remarqua que la fenêtre brisé était à nouveau en bonne état. Tant mieux, car il ne souhaitait pas que cet accident se reproduise. Il sortit et attendit quelques instants. Il ouvrit la porte à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard et remarqua la brunette étendu sous les couvertures.

-Elle était trop froide, je ne pouvais pas lui faire prendre un bain. Cela aurait été trop dangereux, avoua Ginny.

-Elle sera mieux bientôt, tenta de rassurer Remus.

-J'espère... murmura Ginny en jouant avec ses doigts en signe d'inquiétude.

Une long silence s'en suit et ce fut Remus qui le rompit en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-Bon... On va la laisser reprendre des forces, moi aussi j'en ai besoin, avoua le lycanthrope en se frottant la nuque.

-Le souper va être bientôt près. Tu veux que je te réveilles lorsqu'il le sera ? Questionna la jeune femme rousse en souriant à son ancien professeur préféré.

-Non merci, j'ai l'intention de dormir le plus longtemps possible, dit Remus en remerciant la fiancé de Harry.

Ginny acquiesça avec un doux sourire et sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la brunette qui semblait dormir profondément.

Remus suivit de près en prenant soin de refermer la porte doucement derrière lui. De peur qu'il ait imaginé que la brunette est vraiment souffler son nom dans la forêt, il verrouilla la serrure de l'extérieur par protection des autres et surtout pour éviter une nouvelle fuite. Pendant son trajet vers sa chambre, il passa devant les escaliers et arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Harry.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Questionna Harry à sa fiancé, qui d'après ses oreilles et son nez de lycanthrope, avait commencé à trancher un oignon.

-Elle va aller très bien bientôt, tenta de rassurer Ginny.

-Alors, elle va mal, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, mais elle est très épuisé, expliqua la rouquine en libérant un soupir.

-... Je n'aime pas voir Hermione souffrir, murmura Harry avec un ton de voix triste et désemparé.

-Moi non plus Harry, elle va guérir. Cela prendra surement quelques jours ou peut-être même des mois, mais elle va guérir.

-Oui... enfin, je l'espère.

Remus arrêta d'écouter le jeune couple et continua son trajet. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Il était tellement fatigué. Habituellement, il aurait dormit plus s'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de Granger. Mais il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et il était près à tout faire pour l'aider. Tant pis pour sa propre santé.

::

La lune recouverte d'épais nuages noirs était déjà haute dans le ciel que Hermione se débattait dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, se fut en sursaut. Son front chaud était recouvert de sueur. Ce cauchemar avait parut tellement réelle qu'elle pouvait encore entendre les pas lourd de quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose roder dans la pièce. Peut-être était-ce seulement les battements de son coeur qui cognait contre sa poitrine jusque dans ses oreilles à une vitesse stupéfiante. Hermione regarda autour de sa chambre, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose dans cette noirceur. Levant les couvertures de sur elle, elle se tourna sur le côté du lit pour poser ses pieds sur le plancher de bois froid. Elle se leva et tenta de frayer son chemin jusqu'où sa commode serait supposé être avec sa lampe sur le dessus. Mais pendant son trajet, elle se heurta l'orteil sur quelques chose de dure qui traînait sur son sol.

-Mer..lin, grogna-t-elle en sautant sur place une couple de fois.

Qu'avait-il sur le sol ? Tendant sa main, elle chercha à l'aveuglette le coupable de sa nouvelle blessure. Ce qu'elle toucha fut un énorme objet en bois qu'elle reconnu aussitôt comme sa commode. Que faisait-elle sur le sol ? À cette pensée, la lune sortit de derrière les nuages et éclaira la sombre pièce de son voile d'argent. Granger retint un crie d'horreur lorsqu'elle découvrit l'état de sa chambre. Tout était sens dessus dessous. En s'approchant de sa fenêtre, elle pouvait voir sur son mur des traces de griffures. Abasourdi par les marques, elle s'accroupit et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la déformation. Elle découvrit que les marques ne provenaient pas d'un animal mais bien d'un humain. Regardant sa main, elle remarqua ses ongles casé et rempli de crasses. Jamais elle n'avait eut de si malheureux ongles dans toute sa vie. Alors qu'elle admirait ses ongles sales, elle comprit que ces marques provenaient d'elle. C'était elle, qui avait défiguré son mur. Par la même occasion, elle comprenait que ce bordel devait également provenir d'elle. Alors qu'elle porta sa main à son front, elle sentit ses cheveux qui était emmêlé de noeud et de frisotis rebelle par le manque de soin. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle tout détruit ? Et à bien y penser, que c'était-il passé depuis le soir de la pleine lune ? Se demanda-t-elle en apercevant la demi-lune dans le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles.

Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Pourquoi ? Tout cela l'inquiétait et la terrorisait. Apeuré par son manque de mémoire, elle chercha à sortir de sa chambre et découvrit qu'elle était enfermé.

-Non, murmura-t-elle en sentant la panique s'éveiller en elle. Elle frappa plusieurs fois sur sa porte et appela à l'aide. Mais personne vint à son appel. Ils devaient tous être profondément endormi. La question était, pourquoi l'avaient-ils emprisonné dans sa propre chambre ?

Sentant que s'époumoner à la porte ne donnerait aucun résultat, elle retourna à son lit et tenta de se rendormir en espérant que le jour arrive bientôt. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions et elle les voulait le plus vite possible. Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec une illusion qui lui faisait rappeler son attaque. Elle vit le loup-garou lui sauter en pleine figure cherchant à lui défigurer le visage. Cette vision fut si réelle que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle cru le voir à nouveau en face d'elle. Sous l'effet de la peur, elle tomba en bas de son lit et resta sur le sol un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle se releva un peu, elle ne vit aucune trace du loup-garou. Terrorisé par toute ces visions, elle n'éprouva aucun désir à retourner dans son lit. Même l'idée de dormir l'horrifiait. Lentement, le coeur battant, elle tira sa couverture et l'entoura alentour de sa personne. Elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Comment le pouvait-elle avec toute ces affreuses images qui défilaient dans sa tête ?

Elle passa le reste de la nuit assise sur le sol entouré de sa chaude couverture à regarder dans le vide. Le soleil fut lent à se lever et il restait encore quelques heures avant que quelqu'un se réveille. Elle était fatigué, mais refusait catégoriquement de dormir. Elle ne pouvait supporter ses visions taché de rouge. Quelques heures passèrent et Hermione pu enfin entendre le son de sa poignée de porte prendre vie. Quelqu'un allait entrer dans sa chambre. Cette personne fut nul autre que Remus et Sirius. Les deux hommes se parlèrent à voix basses en espérant surement ne pas réveiller personne. Lorsque le regard gris de Sirius se posa sur elle, elle reconnu de la surprise dans son regard.

-J'ignorais que tu étais réveillé Hermione, tu veux ton petit déjeuné ? Questionna l'homme en s'accroupissant comme s'il parlait à un animal.

Sous le regard surprit de Sirius et Remus, Hermione se leva sur ses jambes et marcha lentement vers eux avec un visage pâle au dessous des yeux cernés. Serrant bien sa couverture contre elle, elle continua son trajet et s'arrêta devant les deux hommes avec un regard peiné et apeuré.

-Que ce passe-t-il avec moi ? Questionna-t-elle avec une faible voix.

Sirius recula de plusieurs pas lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de la brunette. Depuis quand parlait-elle ? Cette question semblait se bousculer dans sa tête et cela paraissait dans son regard. Inquiète, le corps de la jeune fille se mit à trembler.

-Que m'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant ses larmes lui monter au yeux.

Une goutte d'eau perla au coin de son oeil droit et coula le long de sa joue pour finalement tombé sur le sol poussiéreux. Plusieurs autres suivirent la première et Hermione éclata en sanglot. Sentant sa peine, Remus prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il comme réponse.

Hermione comprit qu'il parlait de l'attaque. Elle le comprit en entendant sa sympathie derrière ses paroles. Il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre ce qu'elle vivait.

-Je suis infecté ?

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer et Hermione sentit son mouvement sur le dessus de sa tête. Perturbé par la nouvelle, la jeune femme perdit la force dans ses jambes et tomba sur le sol. Remus l'accompagna en minimisant l'impact de sa chute en la retenant contre lui.

-Hermione ? S'inquiéta Sirius en s'approchant du duo agenouillé.

-Ça... ça va.. aller, murmura Hermione en reprenant sa respiration et son calme.

Ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça d'être un loup-garou. Remus en était un et il s'en tirait très bien. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Bien sûr, elle allait souffrir lors de sa transformation en loup-garou ainsi qu'en humain. Elle allait éprouver une grande fatigue pendant quelques jours et c'est tout. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails dans les livres à propos des lycanthropes.

Ne voulant pas tout de suite bourrer l'esprit de la jeune femme avec ses futurs transformations autant physique que psychologique, il calma l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce en invitant la brunette à aller manger son repas du matin.

Hermione se redressa et alla reposer sa couverture sur son lit.

-Pourquoi étais-je enfermé dans ma chambre ? Questionna Hermione pendant le trajet.

-Pour ta sécurité et celle des autres... Tu n'étais plus toi-même Hermione, expliqua Remus. Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant que tu vas bien, rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il ne désirait pas attrister et horrifier la jeune femme avec sa phase sauvage. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait faillit blesser Harry lorsqu'elle l'avait attaquer. Et surtout, il ne désirait pas lui raconter que la blessure qu'il avait au bras était de sa faute et non de sa transformation précédente. Non, il ne désirait pas la voir triste et brisé.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et entendit le fracas d'une assiette qui tomba sur le sol. Elle fut rapidement prisonnière dans les bras de fer de la rouquine qui tenta de retenir ses larmes de joie.

-Hermione ? Mais comment ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de la brunette pour l'examiner de plus près.

-Oui, je vais bien, avoua Hermione. Si ce n'était de la fatigue, pensa-t-elle en sentant ses yeux bruler à cause du manque de sommeil.

-Assieds-toi ! S'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme. Elle était très contente que Hermione semblait guérit de son statut de sauvage.

Hermione exécuta l'ordre dans le silence.

-Je sais que d'habitude c'est toi qui fait les repas, mais je me suis beaucoup amélioré et je voudrais savoir comment tu en penses, dit la rouquine en déposant une assiette qui contenait deux oeufs, trois tranches de bacon, une rôtie au beurre et quelques fruit frais.

Hermione prit sa fourchette et prit une bouchée de son oeuf. À sa première bouchée, elle put sentir une écaille d'oeuf se briser sous sa dent. Un frisson parcouru immédiatement son corps, mais elle n'osa pas dire aucun commentaire. Les oeufs goûtaient les oeufs, c'était déjà assez rassurant. Hermione afficha un faible sourire à son amie qui la contemplait avec espoir.

-C'est très bien, dit-elle en prenant une autre bouchée en prenant des précautions pour ne pas manger une autre écaille surprise. Le bacon et les fruits étaient parfait, mais encore là, qui pouvait raté du bacon ?

Le déjeuné se passa dans la bonne humeur, bientôt le trio fut rejoint par Harry qui, sous le choc, faillit tombé sur le sol. Il s'agrippa de justesse au mur et afficha un énorme sourire en faveur de sa meilleure amie qui était maintenant parmi eux. Elle était là à manger son déjeuné avec Sirius, Ginny et Remus, son guérisseur. Il en revenait tout simplement pas. Il en était très heureux et ne semblait pas savoir comment déployer toute cette euphorie face à cette nouvelle des plus inattendu. Encore hier, il s'inquiétait de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir son amie comme elle était avant.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir Hermione, dit-il tendrement en se précipitant pour aller serrer son amie dans ses bras.

-J'aurais aimé dire de même... mais je ne me souviens de rien, avoua la brunette en espérant ne pas blesser son ami.

Harry sembla apprécier sa déclaration et lui sourit encore plus. Elle avait fait plusieurs choses qui ne la rendrait pas très fière d'elle. Si elle apprenait ce qui c'était passé, elle ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais.

-Bah ! Ce n'est rien, se réjouit-il en prenant place à la table en face de la brunette qui grignotait son bacon.

Ginny se leva et lui servi son repas. Elle lui donna un petit bisou sur sa bouche et vint reprendre sa place initial.

Hermione sembla reprendre de la joie pendant leur conversation, mais celle-ci fut courte lorsqu'une autre personne fit son apparition.

-Bon matin tout le monde ! S'écria joyeusement Tonk.

Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua la brunette assise à la table.

-Que fait-elle ici ? Elle est dangereuse, dit Tonk en pensant que Remus avait soudainement prit l'idée de la familiarisé avec le reste du groupe. Ce qui aurait comporté plus de risques.

Le faible sourire de la brunette s'effaça complètement devant cette déclaration. Elle, dangereuse ?

-Voyons Tonk, Hermione n'est pas dangereuse, fit remarquer Sirius en serrant des dents par mécontentement.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'emporta la femme au cheveux violet qui vira vite au rouge. Elle a attaqué Harry et a faillit le blesser ! Accusa Tonk en pointant la brunette du doigt.

Non seulement le sourire s'était effacé de son visage, mais maintenant sa peau avait prit une couleur blanche sous l'horreur de la révélation de la jeune femme. Elle avait tenter de blesser Harry. Était-elle devenu un monstre ? À cette pensée, Hermione se releva de la table et se précipita hors de la cuisine sous le regard surprit de Tonk qui pensait que la brunette allait l'attaquer.

-Bien joué Tonk ! S'exclama Remus en laissant tombé sa fourchette bruyamment pour ensuite se relever avec frustration pour aller à la recherche de la jeune femme qui devait être bouleversé par la nouvelle.

::

Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fait et plusieurs autres à suivre. Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Allez, un petit commentaire, j'en demande pas plus. S'il vous plait, donnez-moi vos impressions. J'aimerais savoir si je vais dans le bon chemin au moins. Dans ma tête, tout parait parfait, mais c'est différent vu d'un autre angle. Come on ! Ce n'est pas difficile, c'est même très facile. Vous n'avez même pas besoin d'être membre de Fanfiction. Il suffit de peser sur le mot review et de faire une toute petite phrase pour m'encourager à continuer.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui on lu et apprécié ce chapitre ainsi que les autres précédents. La suite sera pour bientôt ne désespérez pas. ^^

Merci et à bientôt !


	7. De cauchemars en illusion

**Bravy ** à marqué un point à propos de Remus qui n'était pas un animagus. Je tiens note de mon erreur, mais pour le bon fonctionnement de la fic, je ne changerais rien. À ma prochaine fic, s'il y en a une sur le couple de Remus/Hermione, je m'abstiendrais de refaire la même erreur. Merci encore ! ^^

Merci également à **ange ou démon**, **Dogywoman** et **Marquiise** pour les commentaires. Merci, merci, merci ^^

**Loup-Garou**

**Chapitre 6**

::

De cauchemars en illusion

Remus retrouva la brunette dans la petite bibliothèque de la demeure de Sirius. Elle était assise sur le divan rouge qui faisait fasse au foyer et contemplait un livre fermé qui reposait sur ses genoux délicatement croisé. Il s'approcha lentement vers elle avec une expression de peine. Elle était plongé dans ses pensées et celles-ci n'avait pas l'air très agréable vu l'expression de douleur qu'elle affichait sur son visage. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il remarqua que le livre qu'elle tenait comportait sur les créatures dangereuses du monde de la magie. Il savait pourquoi elle avait choisit un tel livre et il était sûr qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de très intéressant. Doucement, il prit place assit à ses côtés et continua à la regarder tout en gardant le silence. Il ne savait pas si elle était en état ou encore en humeur de parler de quoique ce soit.

Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées et remarqua la présence du loup-garou qui la fixait d'un air triste. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de la contempler comme cela, elle comprenait qu'il devait sûrement souffrir pour elle. Après tout, non seulement était-elle devenu un loup-garou mais en plus elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que la nuit de son attaque. Comment pouvait-elle digérer le fait d'avoir faillit blesser son meilleur ami ? Avait-elle fait du mal aux autres aussi ? Cette question était très douloureuse à formuler à voix haute. Elle craignait plus que tout la réponse qui allait sûrement la blesser encore plus. Et d'après Tonk, elle était plus que dangereuse.

Hermione regarda du coin de l'oeil l'homme qui était toujours à ses côtés et qui restait silencieux, mais elle n'osa pas poser les questions qui lui hantaient l'esprit. Remus sembla le remarquer, prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit le premier pas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Hermione... Tu as été très chanceuse, avoua-t-il.

-Chanceuse ?... Répéta-t-elle avec du dédain dans le ton de sa voix.

-Oui, comme je l'ai été également lors de mon attaque. Rare sont ceux qui survivent à une attaque de loup-garou Hermione. D'autres en devienne simplement fou... et toi... c'était différent.

-Différent ? Je ne me rappelle de rien. Tout ce dont je me rappelle sont les paroles de Tonk qui ne cessent de troubler mes pensées ! Je suis dangereuse et je ne suis même pas encore en lycanthrope... Il paraît même que j'ai attaqué Harry... J'ai attaqué mon meilleur ami ! S'écria-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui couler sur les joues.

-... Je ne me rappelle de rien... Qu'aies-je fait ? Questionna-t-elle en cachant son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute Hermione. Tu n'étais pas toi-même... et Harry ne t'en veut pas, dit Lupin en tentant de consoler la brunette qui sanglotait.

Il caressa doucement les longs cheveux de la brunette avant de lui flatter amicalement le dos.

Hermione continua à pleurer et bientôt, les chuchotements de consolations de Remus se firent interrompre par Tonk qui était immobile dans le cadrage de la porte à s'éclaircir la voix.

-Hermione... Je suis désolé. J'ignorais que tu étais redevenu toi-même. Je pensais que Remus avait eut la brillante idée de te familiariser avec le reste du groupe. Ce qui aurait été très dangereux... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Tu me connais, je suis gaffeuse. Ma bouche va plus vite que ma pensée... Et encore une fois, j'ai blessé l'une de mes amies avec ma maladresse, dit Tonk en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Hermione tenta d'afficher un sourire pour pardonner à Tonk, mais la force morale lui manquait. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle vit Harry en arrière de la jeune femme au cheveux violet.

-... Harry, murmura-t-elle avec crainte et honte face à la vue de son meilleur ami qui la regardait avec incertitude.

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire face maintenant ? Elle qui avait osé ternir leur amitié en l'attaquant. Hermione tenta de se cacher le visage avec sa chevelure et le corps de Remus.

Harry rentra dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve en face d'elle complètement.

-Regardes moi Hermione, ordonna-t-il sérieusement.

Celle-ci releva lentement son visage pour finalement croisé son regard avec celui de Harry. Le jeune homme observa son amie et finit par lui agripper les bras pour la soulever du divan et la serrer dans ses bras. Sous l'étonnement de la brunette qui tenta de se défaire de la prise de Potter, celui-ci resserra encore plus son étreinte et ne lâcha pas prise. Gentiment, il lui flatta le dos comme il l'avait fait à la mort de Ron.

-Hermione, j'ai combattu le mage noir depuis que j'ai onze ans, tu crois vraiment que je t'en veuille de m'avoir attaqué alors que tu étais hors de toi ? Tu n'es pas dangereuse Hermione et encore moins un monstre. Tu es ma meilleure amie et rien ne peut changer cela. S'il te plait, ne m'évite pas et ne te renferme pas dans la solitude avec la peur de nous faire du mal. Tu passes un moment difficile, mais nous allons tous t'aider, dit Harry en espérant de la réconforter.

Hermione ne prononça aucune mot, mais les bras qui entourèrent Harry était un signe de reconnaissance et d'acceptation. Elle se recula de ses bras et tenta d'essuyer son visage avec la longue manche de son pyjama.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle en reprenant le contrôle sur ses émotions.

-Bon ! Maintenant que tout va pour le mieux, je crois qu'il serait mieux de retourner à notre petit-déjeuner pour qu'ensuite on remet de l'ordre dans la chambre de notre sorcière préféré, dit gaiement Sirius en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

Hermione vint donner un câlin de remerciement à Sirius pour tenter de mettre de la joie dans le groupe. Celui-ci répondit à l'étreinte et s'éloigna avec un sourire béant sur ses lèvres. Hermione alla ensuite s'avancer vers Tonk pour la remercier également en lui tendant la main en guise d'amitié, mais Sirius l'arrêta en éloignant son bras loin de la femme au cheveux extravagant. Son sourire s'était effacé de ses lèvres et il regarda sa cousine avec un regard noir. Sans dire un seul mot, il sortit de la bibliothèque familiale des Black pour l'entrainer vers la cuisine à pas de géant.

-Sirius ? Questionna Hermione avec incertitude.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Tonk à l'avenir Hermoine, dit-il avec sérieux et une voix remplit de fermeté. Ce qui était loin de ressembler au Sirius qu'elle connaissait.

-Mais... pourquoi ? Interrogea la brunette avec incompréhension.

-Elle a tenté de te faire incarcéré comme un animal de laboratoire jusqu'à ta guérison et cela même si elle savait que Remus était en charge de ton rétablissement. Peut-être qu'elle croyait bien faire pour nous, mais elle ne pensait pas à ton bien-être. Si ce n'était que d'elle, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé la raison présentement et tu serais encore là-bas, sûrement attaché à un lit tout en te débattant pour ta liberté, raconta Sirius.

Hermione comprit que Sirius en voulait à Tonk, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la détester. Elle était reconnaissante que Sirius semblait très protecteur de son bien-être, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les excuses de Tonk. Celle-ci cherchait sûrement à les protéger d'une menace. Elle avait fait son devoir d'Aurore.

-Sirius, supplia Hermione en tentant d'arrêter la marche de l'homme.

Celui-ci arrêta et regarda la jeune femme avec curiosité.

-Je te remercie pour ta protection et tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Mais je ne peux pas être en colère contre Tonk pour ce qu'elle croyait être la meilleur solution pour votre sécurité. Et même si tu la déteste, je refuse de croire qu'elle me veuille de la souffrance. Tonk à toujours été une perle en tant qu'Aurore et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Sirius, je t'adores... mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler à Tonk pour toujours, dit Hermione.

Sirius soupira et relâcha la main de la brunette. Passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, il regarda la brunette attentivement pour finalement soupirer.

-Très bien... Mais si jamais elle te fait du mal, vient me voir, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione sourit également et acquiesça. Se retournant sur ses pas pour aller rejoindre Tonk, Hermione sourit à la jeune femme qui semblait déprimé et lui tendit la main que Sirius avait éloigné auparavant. Tonk sourit à la brunette et accepta la main de la jeune lycanthrope.

Hermione sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur comme si rien n'avait changé. Tout allait pour le mieux à présent qu'elle était redevenu elle-même. Et elle savait que tout cela était grâce à Remus qui était resté silencieux pendant un moment. Elle se sentit honteuse de ne pas l'avoir remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il parla peu pendant le repas et préféra jouer avec sa nourriture plutôt que de la manger. Hermione comprit que les oeufs de Ginny ne plaisait guère au lycanthrope sûrement affamé. De plus, quelques chose devait sûrement lui troubler l'esprit. Lorsque tout les autres furent sortit de la cuisine pour aller arranger et décoré la chambre de la brunette, celle-ci préféra rester avec Remus qui n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette. Soudainement, elle eut une idée. Se levant de sa place, elle se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une poêle.

Le bruit attira l'attention de Remus qui regarda la brunette avec curiosité.

-Que fais-tu ? Questionna-t-il en la regardant sortir un bol, un fouet ainsi que de la farine, des oeufs et du lait.

-Des crêpes, répondit-elle tout simplement.

-Tu as encore faim ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

-Pour moi ? Interrogea-t-il avec stupéfaction.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle tout simplement en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Avec expérience, elle versa grossièrement une quantité de farine et y ajouta les oeufs en les fracassant sur le côté du bol.

Remus en revenait pas. Elle venait à peine de sortir d'une dure épreuve et voilà qu'elle faisait la cuisine juste pour lui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement mal à l'aise.

-J'ai appris de Sirius que c'était grâce à toi si j'étais revenu à moi-même. Tu t'es occupé de moi malgré la fatigue de ta transformation récente. Je sais que des crêpes... ce n'est pas grand chose comme cadeau de remerciement, mais c'est le plus que je puisse faire pour l'instant, dit-elle en rajoutant le lait pour finalement brasser le tout avec le fouet.

-Tu n'avais pas à me remercier, j'y tenais Hermione. Tu es une jeune femme formidable qui ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais si tu tiens tellement à me faire un cadeau de remerciement, des crêpes c'est le cadeau idéale... Merci, dit-il avec un sourire en repoussant le déjeuner infecte de la rouquine loin de lui et de son odorat développé.

S'il n'avait pas déjà jeté son repas, c'était pour ne pas blesser la rouquine qui c'était donner tant de mal à essayer de remplacer Hermione dans la cuisine pendant sa quarantaine. Le problème était que personne dans leur groupe ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle et ses talents culinaire. Pendant la cuisson des crêpes, Remus la regarda et remarqua qu'elle semblait très épuisé. Elle avait beau tenter le cacher, mais elle paraissait tremblotante de temps en temps. Avait-elle froid ?

Inquiet, il se releva et s'avança vers elle pour ensuite lui enfermer son poignet gauche dans sa main gauche. Il retourna la brunette vers lui et porta sa main sur le front de la brunette qui rougit à la soudaine intimité de ce geste inattendu. Satisfait de la température de la jeune femme, il retira sa main de son front et lâcha doucement son poignet.

-Y a-t-il un problème ? Questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix remplit d'incertitude.

-Non, non... Je croyais que tu faisais de la fièvre. Je trouves que tu tremble souvent dit-il.

-Ça doit être la fatigue. Ne t'en fait pas, j'irais me coucher dès mes crêpes terminé, dit-elle en tentant de le rassurer.

Remus acquiesça et retourna à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette contenant quatre crêpes merveilleusement dorée fut déposé devant lui. Hermione rajouta le pot de sirop d'érable et un verre de lait devant lui.

-Bonne appétit, dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle aimait, c'était de faire la cuisine pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle adorait voir leur expression de bonheur à chacune de leur bouchée.

-Merci, tu peux aller te coucher maintenant, dit-il en la regardant avec gentillesse et inquiétude.

-Il reste à faire la vaisselle ensuite j'irais, dit-elle.

-Non. Je ferais la vaisselle, toi, tu va aller dormir, dit-il cette fois-ci avec un regard sérieux.

-... Très bien. À tout à l'heure, dit-elle en sortant de la salle à manger à contre-coeur.

Hermione ne désirait pas aller dormir malgré sa fatigue. Elle avait trop peur de ce qui se trouverait dans ses rêves lors de son assoupissement. Montant les escaliers le plus lentement possible, elle sentait son coeur se débattre contre sa poitrine à chaque marche de bravé. Finalement rendu devant la porte de sa chambre, elle tendit la main et resta là pendant quelque minute, totalement immobile. Se décidant qu'attendre ne changerais rien, elle ouvrit la porte doucement.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle découvrit que tout était à nouveau propre et bien ordonné. Ses commodes étaient de nouveau à leur place initiale et semblaient comme neuf. Les griffures sur les mûrs avaient maintenant disparu et ses rideaux avaient retrouvé leur splendeur.

-Tadam ! Chantonna Harry en écartant les bras.

-Comment trouves-tu ta chambre ? Questionna Ginny en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Parfaite, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Elle était contente que ses amis avaient prit la peine d'arrangé sa chambre. C'était plutôt le fait de se retrouver seule à devoir affronté ses rêves qui lui soutirait toute joie de son être. Le groupe ne remarqua rien et continua leur conversation.

-Il n'y a peut-être pas grand différence avec celle d'avant, mais au moins tout est en ordre, dit Sirius.

-C'est parfait, rassura Hermione avec un meilleur sourire.

-Bon, tu m'as l'air fatigué. Allez, un petit somme te fera du bien, dit Harry en entrainant Ginny, Tonk et Sirius hors de la chambre de la brunette qui se retrouva à nouveau seule et remplis de craintes.

Seule avec ses peurs et les images qui lui hantaient toujours l'esprit. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'étendit sur celui-ci avec nervosité et incertitude. Une fois installé confortablement, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de regarder les alentours. Sa chambre était clair et bien illuminé par le soleil qui pénétrait par sa fenêtre. Mais cela ne changeait rien à l'atmosphère désagréable qui semblait y régner. Se tournant de temps en temps, elle finit par trouver le sommeil contre son gré.

Tout était calme, Hermione était tranquillement installé dans le salon à lire un livre lorsque son attention fut dirigé vers la grande fenêtre du salon. La nuit était tombé et la rue sombre était dépourvu de toute vie. Alors qu'elle allait retourner à sa lecture, une silhouette passa devant la fenêtre, s'arrêta soudainement et tourna son attention sur elle. Hermione remarqua que cette silhouette était en fait un loup-garou qui la scrutait de son regard doré. Lorsque celui-ci détourna le regard du sien, Hermione comprit qu'il tenterait de rentrer dans la demeure pour venir l'attaquer. Désespéré et apeuré, la jeune femme tenta de trouver une cachette, mais le temps lui manquait.

À peine fut-elle hors du salon, qu'elle entendit des bruits dans la maison. Son coeur emballé semblait vouloir lui déchiré la poitrine. Dans une dernière tentative de se cacher avant d'être découverte par la créature. Hermione se réfugia en arrière d'une porte et resta silencieuse.

Elle pouvait entendre les pas de la créature se rapprocher d'elle. Mais par où ? Allait-il la trouver ?

Bientôt les pas s'arrêtèrent et une main au griffes acéré et recouverte de poils se referma sur le bord de la porte où elle était caché. Hermione savait qu'elle allait être trouver très bientôt. Elle savait également qu'elle était en train de rêvé. Et pour échapper à l'effroyable dénouement de son cauchemar, elle tenta de se réveiller, mais sans espoir. Son sommeil semblait trop profond et il était impossible de retourner à la réalité. En dernier recours, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains et pria Merlin de la sauver. Quelques minutes plus tard, rien ne s'était passé. Découvrant son visage, elle regarda les alentours et vit qu'elle n'était plus caché derrière la porte mais se trouvait maintenant dans une sombre forêt. Cherchant à sortir de ces bois, Hermione s'enfonça dans la forêt en évitant plusieurs branches de lui fouetter le visage. Tout était silencieux, trop calme à son goût. Elle sentait que quelque chose l'observait dans cette noirceur. Quelque chose qui lui voulait du mal.

En augmentant sa vitesse, elle sembla avancer à l'aveuglette. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était la désagréable sensation d'être poursuivit. Son coeur à nouveau emballé par la situation, résonnait dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête. Le silence fut soudainement rompu par un craquement de brindille et un autre. Elle avait l'impression que les craquements se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Mais elle avait beau regarder les alentour, tous ce qu'elle voyait était du noir et des silhouette d'arbres et d'arbustes.

-Non... pleurnicha Hermione les larmes aux yeux à la simple idée de se faire rattrapé par la créature qui faisait ce bruit.

Bientôt, Hermione tomba sur une clairière qui était illuminé par la pleine lune. Elle y vit également la silhouette d'un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry de dos. Elle s'approcha à la course de l'individu pour lui demander de l'aide. Alors qu'elle était enfin arrivé devant l'inconnu, elle alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, mais celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers elle. Ce qu'elle croyait être un homme fut en fait le loup-garou qui se jeta sur elle pour lui défigurer le visage avec sa gueule remplit de croc acéré et dégoulinante de salive.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit avec l'affreuse impression que son visage était en feu. Elle posa la main sur celui-ci et laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. La nuit était à nouveau tombé, elle avait inconsciemment dormi toute la journée et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Alors qu'elle allait se relever pour se rendre au toilette, un bruit se fit entendre dans sa chambre. Apeuré, elle tenta de percé les ténèbres de ses yeux et vit une silhouette bouger dans le coin de sa chambre.

Morte de peur, elle remonta les couvertures par-dessus sa tête. Elle savait que c'était la pire chose à faire, mais la peur était trop forte et la paralysait sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait se lever et se précipité hors de sa chambre. N'entendant aucun autre bruit, Hermione retira la couverture de sur sa tête et regarda les alentours. Rien. Alors qu'elle allait se détendre à nouveau en posant sa tête convenablement sur son oreiller, elle regarda son plafond et remarqua que la silhouette était en haut de son lit, accrocher au plafond et la regardait de ses yeux dorés.

Hermione hurla de tout son être en regardant la créature sur son plafond, sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit violemment ainsi que sa lumière de chambre. Deux bras lui agrippèrent les siens et la secoua violemment.

-Hermione ! Hurla Remus en regardant la brunette qui regardait son plafond avec terreur. Il regarda également mais ne vit rien qui ne puisse autant terroriser la jeune femme.

Celle-ci continua à fixé le plafond et cria encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa gorge en devienne douloureuse..

-Hermione ! S'écria à nouveau Lupin.

Cette fois-ci, il lâcha les bras de la brunette qui détourna son regard du plafond en baissant sa tête vers la sienne. Les yeux terrorisé de la jeune femme rencontrèrent ceux de Remus qui tenta de la calmer.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as fait un cauchemar, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Hermione sentit l'homme la prendre dans ses bras, mais son regard était trop occupé à suivre les mouvements de la silhouette qui se promenait sur ses murs tentant d'attirer son attention.

Le pauvre corps de la brunette tremblait comme une feuille.

-Remus... J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle en ferment ses yeux.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il en lui flattant le dos tendrement.

-Non... c'est ici, murmura-t-elle avec une voix tremblante de peur.

Remus se recula de la jeune fille qui ouvrit ses yeux pour continuer à regarder sa chambre en promenant ses yeux d'un mur à l'autre.

-Il est là... Il me regarde. Il attend que tu sois partit, dit-elle en serrant le chandail du lycanthrope surprit des paroles de la jeune fille.

-Hermione, il n'y a rien ici. Tout ce que tu vois n'est qu'une illusion de tes peurs.

-Non... Il est bien réel... Ne me laisse pas, dit-elle en sanglotant de peur.

Remus soupira et invita la jeune fille à se redresser de son lit. Il l'entraina hors de sa chambre jusqu'à la sienne où il lui remit une potion à boire.

-Tiens, bois ça. Cela va t'aider à dormir sans rêver, expliqua Remus en tendant le flacon d'une potion violette.

Hermione la bu et se laissa guider jusqu'au lit de l'homme.

-Tu peux dormir ici pour cette nuit, rassura-t-il en prenant également place sur son autre côté du lit.

D'un coup de baguette qui était poser sur sa commode, il fit éteindre les lampes de sa chambre. Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir. Elle trouva le sommeil après quelques minutes et pu enfin dormir convenablement sans aucun cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était très beau pour un homme qui avait vécu longtemps avec sa lycanthropie. Bien sûr, quelques marques de la pleine lune précédente défiguraient un peu son visage, mais il avait toujours son charme. De plus, il était intelligent et tout le temps gentil avec elle. Il était son guérisseur, son sauveur. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans lui ?

**::**

Voilà !! Je sais c'était long... Mais plus c'est long, plus c'est bon loll. En tout cas, c'est supposé l'être. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Faites-moi le savoir dans un petit commentaire, s'il vous plait. Que ce soit une simple ligne ou deux mots. Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	8. Une nouvelle chambre ou des ennuis ?

Bon, bon, bon ! Je sais... j'ai été très longue. Mais malheureusement, comme pour toute mes autres fic, j'ai eut un blocage. Je ne savait plus trop quoi écrire comme comparé au flot d'idée qui sortait dans mes premiers chapitre lol. Mais pas de soucis, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire.

En tout cas, il faut voir le côté positif, le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé.

Comme toujours un grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui ce sont donné la peine de m'écrire un commentaire. Alors merci à : **EtoileDeNeige**, **AidaF **et à **hermione09angedechu**. Vraiment merci ! Vos commentaires ont été lu avec délectation.

Bon, maintenant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

**::**

**Une nouvelle chambre ou des ennuis ?**

Cela faisait environ trente minutes que Hermione regardait Remus. Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Ressentait-il les mêmes craintes qu'elle avant de dormir par peur de rêver ? Voyait-il des choses affreuses comme elle ? Comment faisait-il pour rester saint d'esprit et aussi calme alors que hier, elle, elle cru perdre la tête tellement la peur l'avait envahi.

Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur de toute sa vie. Même lors de la bataille contre Voldemort, elle n'avait pas ressentit une aussi forte émotion négative lui parcourir le corps et hanté son esprit. Est-ce qu'elle continuera à avoir ces visions atroces? Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ?

Quittant ses yeux de sur le visage assoupi de Remus, elle se redressa du lit et regarda la chambre du lycanthrope. Celle-ci était bien ordonné et vraiment très douillette ainsi que chaleureuse. Observant les alentour, elle ne vit plus la créature qui n'avait pas arrêté de la scruter de son regard doré la nuit dernière. Pourtant, elle était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Avait-elle complètement perdu la tête ?

-Bonjour, murmura la voix masculine de Remus qui se releva en se frottant le visage. Bien dormi ? Questionna-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire amical.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, dit Granger en remontant la couverture sous son menton. Elle serra celle-ci de ses mains et sembla regarder avec attention les murs en tapisserie aux motifs jaunâtre.

Intrigué, il regarda l'endroit sur le mur où elle regardait puis retourna ses yeux brun-doré vers la jeune femme.

-Est-il toujours là ? Questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

Hermione ne répondit point et se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

-Vois-tu aussi des créatures comme je les vois ? Questionna-t-elle en portant son regard vers Lupin.

-Non... Ce que je vois, c'est mes parents. Je les vois souvent les deux côte à côte, me scrutant de leur regard vide et noir. Leur peau tâché de sang et recouvert de lambeaux de chair. La moitié du visage de mon père est défiguré. Défiguré par ma faute...

-Tu as attaqué tes parents ? Demanda Hermione qui sentait son coeur accélérer sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Non... Mais je suis responsable de leur mort. Si je ne m'étais pas aventuré dans les boisés en arrière de chez nous lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Jamais je n'aurais été attaqué par Greyback et jamais mon père ne se serait interposé entre mon corps accablé de morsure et l'énorme monstre qu'était Fenrir. Entendant les cris de douleur de mon père, ma mère accouru à notre secours pour être éclaboussé de sang au visage par la blessure fatal de mon père. Je peux encore le voir, étendu sur le sol à me regarder de ses yeux vides le visage à moitié mangé. Pour tenter de me protéger, ma mère c'était placé devant moi et m'avait supplié de m'enfuir le plus vite possible pendant qu'elle tenterait de vaincre le loup-garou. À peine étais-je sortit de la forêt que j'attendis son cris d'horreur pour qu'ensuite le silence s'en suit pour finalement être brisé par le hurlement de la bête.

-... Je suis désolé. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Hermione en posant timidement sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur.

-Je fus recueilli par les Potter tout comme Sirius plus tard. Ils prirent soin de moi pendant plusieurs années pour ensuite connaître une fin tragique à leur tour. Depuis le jour de l'attaque, je les vois me regarder, me dévisager de leur yeux vitreux. Je peux connaître la paix lorsque je suis parmi mes amis ou profondément endormi grâce à la potion, raconta-t-il.

Les yeux de Hermione s'emplirent de larmes sous la révélation de Remus. Il avait encore plus souffert qu'elle et malgré le fait qu'elle soit reconnaissante de son aide. Elle lui a donné un fardeau de plus à porter sur ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé Remus, murmura-t-elle en sentant les larmes couler de ses yeux pour ensuite glisser le long de ses joues rougit par la honte.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ricana-t-il en espérant remettre un peu de joie dans la conversation.

-Tu as vécu tellement de tragédie dans ta vie et moi je suis là à te donner encore plus de misère à cause de mon manque de précaution. Comparé à toi, j'ai mérité mon sort, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Le doux sourire de Remus s'effaça aussitôt et il se saisit du visage de la jeune fille à l'aide de ses deux puissante mains. Retournant son regard vers lui, elle le vit la scruter d'un air sérieux et froid.

-Personne ne mérite se sort. Ni moi, ni toi, dit-il sèchement.

Une lueur de crainte pu se lire dans les yeux de la brunette qui n'avait jamais entendu son ancien professeur prendre un ton si dur et froid envers personne auparavant. Remus se calma pour ensuite adoucir sa prise sur le visage de la jeune femme et finalement afficher un faible sourire à nouveau.

-N'oublie jamais que tu fais partie de mes amis Hermione. Ton malheur, est mon malheur et jamais je te souhaiterais du mal. C'est pourquoi je tiens tant à t'aider Hermione. Je vais t'aider à supporter le fardeau de la lycanthropie comme mes amis l'avaient fait auparavant. Mais comparé à eux, moi je vais savoir de quoi je parles. Si tu as une questions, qu'elle soit insignifiante ou embarrassante, ne te gène pas. JE suis là pour toi, dit-il pour ensuite embrasser gentiment son front.

Hermione se laissa blottir dans les bras de Lupin et laissa échapper un soupire de réconfort. Les mots de Remus lui avait redonné du courage pour surmonter cette obstacle.

-Bon, allons déjeuner, dit-il en se relevant pour ensuite fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour en ressortir un jean bleu délavé et un chandail de laine rouge avec une chemise blanche.

-Merci Remus, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit Granger en se levant du lit pour ensuite sortir de la chambre pour ce rendre à la sienne.

Le sol froid de la demeure des Black ainsi que sa promenade solitaire dans le long couloir qui menait à sa chambre fit baisser le peu de courage que la jeune brunette possédait. Sans la réconfortante présence de Lupin, Hermione se mit à se sentir impuissante et apeuré. Elle craignait de voir à nouveau la créature. Et si elle l'attendait dans sa chambre ? Près à lui bondir dessus et l'attaquer de ses crocs acéré.

Hermione arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et regarda celle-ci un instant. Tout était bien silencieux dans cette partie-ci de la demeure de Sirius. Tout été tellement calme qu'elle pouvait parfaitement entendre les battements de son coeur dans ses oreilles. Elle sentait les ondes de ses battements parcourir ses veines qui fit trembler ses membres. Son corps paraissait s'alourdir et sa tête se mit à tournée. Non... Elle ne tenait pas à retourner dans cette pièce. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir s'habiller ? Au diable les habit, elle était plus qu'incapable de retourner dans sa chambre. Tournant le dos à sa porte, elle décida de descendre en bas rejoindre les autres. Peu lui importait de sa tenue. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne désirait pas blesser ses amis qui avaient prit tant de mal à replacer sa chambre en ordre en leur disant qu'elle ne souhaitait plus entrer dans celle-ci par peur.

Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir si peur d'une chose qui n'était pas réel... enfin, aux yeux des autres. Pour elle, tout ceci avait semblait plus vrai que jamais. Elle ne tenait pas à reperdre son esprit comme ce fut le cas lors de son attaque cette nuit-là.

Tout ceci paraissait de plus en plus compliqué. Arrivant dans la salle à manger, elle fut accueillit par le regard enthousiaste de Harry qui fut ravit de la voir une nouvelle fois saine d'esprit. Gaiement, il tapota la place libre à ses côtés. Retrouvant le sourire, elle prit place au côté de son meilleur ami et prit une gorger de son verre de jus d'orange frais.

-On a dormi longtemps aujourd'hui, fit-il remarquer en fixant son amie.

-C'est parce que j'avais ma... j'en avait besoin, dit-elle en changeant d'idée. Elle avait déjà Remus qui devait la supporter elle et ses malheurs. Elle ne voulait pas accabler Harry également.

-Je vois, allez sers-toi ! Dit-il joyeusement en lui remplissant son assiette de pain doré, bacon et oeuf brouillé à n'en plus finir.

-Ça va Harry, je n'ai pas très faim, dit la brunette avec un regard semi-amusé et semi-dégoûté par la pile de nourriture.

-C'est Ginny et Sirius qui ont préparé le déjeuner, chuchota Harry dans l'oreille de Hermione. Ils se sont levé tôt et y ont mit beaucoup de temps et de sueur, ricana Harry. Alors, je crois que ce serait bien d'en manger un peu pour ne pas les blesser, rajouta-t-il en prenant une bouché forcé.

Soupirant, Hermione prit une petit pelleté de ses oeufs brouillé avec l'aide de sa fourchette et l'avala difficilement. Encore une fois, ceux-ci paraissait pas assez cuit. Relevant le regard, elle vit Lupin la regarder avec un sourire amusé avant de prendre une bouché de son pain doré. Ses oeufs avaient déjà été tout mangé. Peut-être les avait-il mangé tout rond pour éviter le goût le plus possible. Ne se sentant point capable de continuer les oeufs, elle décida d'attaquer les pains doré. Qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que ceux-ci étaient délicieux. Elle les mangea avec appétit et en reprit une deuxième fois. Une fois satisfaite, elle recula son assiette avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ah c'était super, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé mes oeufs ? Questionna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser Ginny, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les oeufs et de plus, je suis complètement rassasié. Une bouchée de plus et j'explose, menti Hermione.

Parfois, mieux valait mentir plutôt que blesser les espoirs ainsi que les efforts des autres. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui donner quelques conseille en l'aidant à préparé les déjeuner.

-Hermione, pourquoi es-tu toujours en pyjama ? Questionna Tonk en prenant un gorger de son café au lait.

-C'est parce que... je... je...

-C'est correct Hermione. Tu peux nous dire tout ce que tu ressens, dit Sirius en posant une main forte et solide sur le dos de la jeune brunette qui semblait embêté par la question.

-Je ne désire plus retourner dans cette chambre... Pas que je la déteste. Mais je crains ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, avoua Hermione en jouant avec le bout de ses doigts.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ta chambre Hermione ? Questionna Ginny avec crainte à l'idée qu'un rat ou pire s'était infiltré dans la maison.

-...

-Un monstre, répondit Remus à sa place.

-Quoi ? Il y a une créature dans cette pièce ? Interrogea Tonk en se relevant de sa place baguette paré à la main.

-Non, non, dit Lupin en levant sa main pour calmer l'adrénaline de la jeune femme au cheveux violet. Celle-ci reprit place et sembla se calmer.

-Hermione a eut des visions atroces dans cette chambre et j'ai pu les éloigner pendant un certain temps en lui donnant une potion pour la faire dormir profondément. Je comprends la crainte de Granger à devoir affronter la chambre renferment ses cauchemars. C'est pourquoi qu'à partir de maintenant, elle dormira dans ma chambre, admit-il.

-Quoi ? Dans ta chambre ! S'offensa Tonk en se redressant à nouveau de la table.

-Je suis la seule personne qui peut vraiment comprendre ce que Hermione ressent. De plus, le premiers mois de la transformation est très difficile. Elle sera mieux près de moi là où je pourrais avoir un oeil sur elle pour pouvoir l'aider en cas de besoin, argumenta Remus en soutenant son idée.

-Pourquoi ne pas la déplacer dans une chambre plus proche ? Questionna Tonk mécontente de la situation.

-Parce qu'un accident est vite arrivé. Il serait mieux qu'elle soit près de moi, répéta Lupin d'une voix ferme.

-Peu importe ! S'offusqua Tonk en sortant de la salle à mangé poursuivi du lycanthrope.

Hermione se senti soudainement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Tonk était-elle si frustré contre cette idée ? S'était-il passé quelque chose entre Tonk et Remus ? Pourtant, il n'y avait rien entre elle et Lupin. Il voulait simplement l'aider pendant le premier mois de son changement. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce pincement au coeur ?

-Je crois que j'ai trop mangé, murmura Hermione en baissant la tête pour l'appuyer contre la surface froide de la table en bois.

Sirius l'entendit et lui flatta le dos comme réconfort.

…

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Remus et Tonk avaient quitté la salle à manger et n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Hermione s'était porté volontaire pour faire la vaisselle. Harry avait proposé son aide mais elle avait refusé. Elle tenait à être utile pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle pendant sa quarantaine dans sa chambre. Portant son regard vers la fenêtre en face du lavabo de la cuisine, elle regarda le paysage hivernal qui s'offrait à elle. Tout était si blanc et brillant grâce au rayon du soleil. Tout était si beau et clair qu'elle eut envie d'aller y faire une petite marche à l'extérieur. Finissant la vaisselle, elle se lava les mains et partie mettre son manteau d'hiver en suède beige pâle au capuchon au contour en fausse fourrure blanche. Elle enfila ses bottes ainsi qu'une paire de gants.

Se n'était pas son pyjama qui allait l'empêcher de sortir. Sortant dans la cour, elle fit les quelques pas qui la mena jusqu'au bord de la forêt. Elle y pénétra mais n'alla pas plus loin que trois mètres pour ensuite prendre place assit sur un vieux tronc qui reposait sur le sol. Tout était si froid et calme. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son esprit se vider de toutes ses questions et de toutes ses craintes.

Son esprit était en paix et elle pu enfin pouvoir se sentir vidé de toute peur en elle. Se sentiment fut si agréable mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Un craquement se fit entendre et elle ouvrit les yeux avec panique pour scruter les environs. Elle ne vit rien parmi les silhouettes des arbres. Allait-elle encore avoir des visions ? Es-ce que l'illusion du loup-garou allait surgir de derrière ceux-ci et la menacé une nouvelle fois ?

À peine cette pensée traversa son esprit qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son pauvre coeur sembla vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se retourna en vitesse avec des yeux rond de surprise et de crainte pour tombé nez à nez avec un Remus tout autant surpris de la réaction de la brunette.

-... tu m'as fait peur, avoua Granger en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, désolé, dit-il avec un sourire un peu honteux.

-Ça va aller...

-Que fais-tu dehors pendant un temps si froid toujours vêtu de ton pyjama ? Questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Je... je sentais que je devais venir ici. J'en avait besoin, dit-elle.

-Tu as entendu l'appelle de la nature, ricana Remus.

-Pardon ?

-Je plaisantais Hermione. Il est normal de vouloir être seul. Et il est encore plus normal d'avoir besoin de changer d'air de temps en temps.

-Je ne désire pas être seule...

Remus afficha un petit sourire ravit à cette déclaration. Au moins, comparé à lui, elle ne cherchait pas à ce cacher des autres.

-Alors, juste de changer d'air ?

-... Je n'aime pas vivre dans la peur et je me suis sentit soudainement calme et en paix ici, avoua-t-elle.

-Hn... C'est ce que je voulais dire par l'appel de la nature. Tu sens que tu peux mieux respirer ici qu'à l'intérieur. C'est le loup-garou en toi qui te fait sentir ainsi. Tu vas t'habituer, finit-il par dire en lui posant un main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Un silence régna pendant quelques seconde. Hermione se rappela de la nuit de son attaque et une légère moue de tristesse s'afficha sur son visage avant de disparaître en expression de panique.

-L'amulette ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Elle est en sécurité avec nous...

-... Pourquoi ce long silence ? Questionna-t-elle avec affolement.

-Harry a essayé d'utiliser l'amulette, mais malheureusement, celle-ci doit avoir été endommagé lorsque le dernier porteur a décidé de mettre fin à son immortalité. En d'autres mots, nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser ni la réparer. Ce n'est plus rien qu'un vulgaire collier sans valeur, expliqua Remus avec tristesse.

Il aurait tellement voulu revoir James, Lily, les Weasley manquant. Maintenant, c'était impossible et il devait vivre avec l'idée qu'ils avaient passé à un cheveux de pouvoir les revoir en vie.

-... Je suis désolé, dit Hermione en constatant la douleur de Remus.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et finit par afficher un autre sourire pour rassuré la brunette.

-Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de protéger ceux qui sont toujours en vie.

Hermione sourit d'admiration envers Lupin, qui malgré ses mésaventures, continuait de se battre et à rester positif. Soudainement, elle repensa à la réaction de Tonk et à la façon que Lupin s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

-Hum... Comment va Tonk ? Questionna-t-elle avec précaution tout en regardant ses pieds par nervosité.

-Elle va bien. Elle est juste un peu...

-Jalouse ? dit Hermione.

Remus ne répondit point pendant un certain moment. Hermione cru avoir peut-être trépasser une limite.

-Anxieuse, finit par dire Remus d'une voix qui cachait toute émotion.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Hermione en dessinant dans la neige sur le sol à l'aide de ses bottes.

-Elle a peur que tu perdes le contrôle de tes émotions et que tu m'attaques pendant mon sommeil. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Je lui ai expliqué qu'avec mon sens de loup-garou expérimenté que je ne risquais rien de grave.

-Elle est donc d'accord ? Demanda Hermione en regardant Remus, qui lui semblait être intéressé à regarder la pâle lune du jour qui était visible dans le ciel bleu de l'hiver.

-Non, elle n'est toujours pas d'accord.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle refuse que je partages mon lit avec une autre femme qu'elle, avoua-t-il.

-Tu as déjà dormi avec elle ? Oh pardon ! Cela ne me regarde pas, dit la brunette honteuse de sa question.

-Ce n'est rien... Non, mais elle m'a répété à plusieurs reprise qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle désirait tenter une vie de couple avec moi.

Hermione ignora la raison, mais elle sentit à nouveau le pincement au coeur. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait peur que Remus s'éloigne d'elle et qu'elle se retrouve toute seule à gérer cette métamorphose qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Elle ne tenait pas à vivre l'état d'un lycanthrope sans quelqu'un pour la guider. Granger serra des poing et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration qui commençait à s'accélérer. Remus le remarqua et une lueur d'inquiétude pu se lire dans ses yeux. Penchant la tête pour mieux voir le visage de la brunette, il découvrit des yeux rempli de larme.

-Ça ne va pas Hermione ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Interrogea-t-il prit de panique.

Hermione secoua la tête, ce qui fit couler les larmes sur ses joues.

-Non... Je n'ai pas mal... Vas-tu partir avec Tonk ? Questionna Hermione pour finalement se mordre les lèvres.

Remus soupira.

-Non. Comme d'habitude, j'ai refusé son offre... Elle l'a très mal prit, dit-il avec peine.

-Je ne tiens pas à t'accaparer pour moi toute seule, mais je ne veux pas être seule pendant ma première transformation. Si je suis la cause de ton refus envers Tonk, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle me déteste. Je ne tiens pas à être responsable de briser vos espoirs de couple, avoua Granger en éclatant en sanglot. Sa peine était immense et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait craqué ainsi. Pourquoi l'idée de Remus loin d'elle l'accablait d'autant de tristesse ? La seule raison qui pouvait être plausible était sûrement la peur.

Remus admira la brunette qui se frottait les yeux pour tenter d'arrêter l'afflux de larmes qui coulait sur ses deux joues rougit par le froid. Remus laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et secoua la tête. Posant sa main sur le dessus de la longue chevelure ondulé de la jeune femme, il tenta de la calmer.

-Inutile de verser tant de larmes Hermione. Je ne partirai pas pour te laisser seule. Et de plus, il n'y a jamais rien eut entre moi et Tonk. Elle, elle tient à ce qu'on soit un couple... en tout cas, qu'on essaies d'en être un. Mais malgré le fait que je ne désire pas la blesser, je ne peux accepter sa demande... Il ne faut pas t'en faire, dit-il en retirant sa main pour ensuite se relever du tronc d'arbre.

Il tendit sa main vers la brunette pour l'inciter à se relever. Celle-ci regarda le lycanthrope avec incertitude avant d'afficher un brève sourire et accepter sa main.

-Bon ! S'exclama Remus, ravit que le chagrin de Granger soit en train de s'apaiser. Il reste quelques heures avant l'heure du dîner, veux-tu aller quelques part ? Questionna Lupin en se frottant les mains.

-Pas vraiment... je commence à avoir froid. De plus, il faudrait que je me douche et que je m'habille...

-Bien, alors pendant que tu prendras ta douche, nous allons transferer tes vêtements ainsi que tout ton matériel important dans ma chambre, dit Remus en marchant vers la demeure pour finalement y entrer suivit de près par la brunette.

Hermione avait toujours été contre les longue douche qui gaspillait l'eau, mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait besoin d'une. S'installant sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle inclina la tête vers le haut et laissa la douce sensation de l'eau chaude parcourir son corps qui était toujours parsemé de blessure. Promenant sa main sur son corps, elle commença sur son visage et sentit deux des cinq cicatrices facial qui étaient proche de ses yeux. Les autres avaient finalement disparut. Continuant son exploration, elle descendit sa mains sur la cicatrice de son épaule, l'endroit où le loup-garou avait planté ses crocs sans aucune retenu. Elle poursuivit pour ensuite en faisant glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Elle pu sentir des marques de griffure sur le côté droit de sa taille. Baissant la tête pour mieux les regarder, elle fit deux marque de griffure qui étaient presque complètement guérit. Les deux dernières blessures qui lui restait était situé aux mollets où la bête avait refermer sa mâchoire pour la trainer sur le sol dur et froid de la forêt.

Malgré le fait qu'elle allait souffrir à chaque pleine lune et que son attaque avait été atroce et extrêmement douloureuse, elle était heureuse d'être toujours vivante. Une fois sa douche terminé, elle s'habilla des vêtements que Ginny lui avait tendu de sa porte de chambre auparavant. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à sortir de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus qui était maintenant encombré de ses livres ainsi que sa malle renfermant ses effets personnels.

-C'est un peu le bordel, mais avec un peu d'entretiens et de placement, tout sera parfait, dit Remus qui rentra dans sa chambre pour se placer à côté de la brunette.

-Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle chambre, dit-il avec un sourire avant de se remettre au travail.

Hermione le regarda faire un instant puis commença à ranger ses livres qui trainait en pile sur le sol. Alors qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser le dernier livre de la première pile, elle entendit un craquement qui provenait de la porte. Tournant son attention vers celle-ci, elle vit le regard froid de Tonk qui, ne la quittant pas du regard pendant un instant, repartit vers la cuisine où Sirius et Ginny tentait de cuisiner le dîner.

Ne détournant aucunement son regard à l'endroit où Tonk était resté immobile à la regarder, Hermione sentit un vague d'incertitude l'envahir. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le livre à la reliure brune et doré qu'elle serra contre son corps.

**::**

Voilà ! Alors, en espérant que ce chapitre fut agréable à lire, je vais tenter d'écrire la suite en pressant le pas cette fois-ci. Mais comme d'habitude, je ne fais pas de promesse. Alors croisez vous doigts pour que le prochain soit moins long que celui-ci à poster.

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère pouvoir lire quelques commentaires.

À la prochaine !


	9. Les sens et un drôle de comportement

Wah ! Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que l'attente de ce chapitre fut moins long que le précédent.

Vraiment un grand merci à **hermione09angedechu** pour son review très apprécier. Il ma rendu folle comme tout lol ^^ Je suis ravit que ma fic plait tant à quelqu'un. En espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

**::**

**Les sens et un drôle de comportement**

Une semaine passa sans trop d'accident. La drôle de sensation de partager un chambre avec un homme qui avait déjà été son professeur fut vite oublié. Hermione était trop bien à présent qu'elle pouvait dormir sans craindre ses cauchemars. Elle prenait d'énormes précautions pour ne pas oublier de prendre la potion qui l'empêchait de rêver. Ses blessures étaient presque qu'enfin toute disparu, il ne restait que celle de la morsure principal qui comblait toujours son épaule. Mais à part de ce détail, tout semblait revenir à la normal. Enfin... presque tout.

Tonk avait toujours cette drôle de lueur froide et distante qu'elle réservait à la brunette qui occupait toujours la chambre de Remus. Hermione avait beau tenter d'être aimable et gentille avec la métamorphomage, mais celle-ci restait de marbre et semblait évité d'être proche d'elle. Ce qui était encore le plus étrange était que personne semblait s'apercevoir de l'attitude de l'aurore vis à vis la brunette.

Ne voulant pas plus s'attirer la soudaine haine de Nymphadora, Hermione tenta de rester loin de Remus le plus possible, ce qui était peine perdu. Hermione avait besoin de lui, il était son mentor en situation de lycanthropie. Il était celui qui avait prit soin d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle trouver le courage de l'ignorer ? Au fond d'elle, elle préférait être détester de Tonk plutôt que de Remus. Malgré le fait qu'elle aimerait d'avantage se faire haïr par personne qu'elle tenait vraiment à cœur.

Pendant un soir de tempête, la jeune brunette s'installa dans un fauteuil moelleux proche de la cheminée de la librairie. Un châle reposait autour de ses épaules et un énorme livre reposait sur ses genoux. Tout était parfait et silencieux pour une bonne lecture. Le reste de l'Ordre du Phoenix était occupé à jouer aux cartes dans la cuisine. Ouvrant son livre, elle lu quelques pages puis soudainement sa vision se mit à se brouiller. Ses yeux lui piquait affreusement et un mal de tête commençait à se faire ressentir. Non seulement tout semblait empiré pour sa tête et sa vu, mais en plus son nez se mit à saigner. Elle pu sentir une coulé de sang descendre de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouverte. Le goût métallique du liquide rouge fit monter la panique dans le coeur affolé de la brunette qui se redressa du confortable fauteuil. Sortant de la librairie elle tenta d'atteindre les toilettes.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser à tout moment. Se dirigeant avec difficulté vers la salle de bain, elle ouvrit les lumière en laissant des marques de doigts ensanglanté sur le mur. Se précipitant vers le miroir, elle se regarda et vit avec effrois le sang sur le bas de son visage. Pourquoi saignait-elle ainsi ? Sentant son mal de tête prendre de l'ampleur, elle commença à perdre connaissance et tomba douloureusement sur le sol en bois brun-noir de la toilette.

Quelques instants passèrent et Hermione sembla reprendre finalement conscience. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva que la lumière de la toilette semblait plus éblouissante que d'habitude. Avec un peu plus d'attention elle constata sur le plafond de minimes craquements dans la peinture, qui pourtant auparavant, n'y avait pas. Se relevant, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et découvrit son visage toujours ensanglanté. Prit de panique, elle ouvrit les robinets d'eau au maximum, ce qui, étrangement lui fit atrocement mal au oreille. Refermant les robinets un instant, elle les ouvrit une nouvelle fois mais à jet normaux. Ceux-ci paraissaient toujours résonnant, mais moins douloureux pour ses tympans. Prenant ses mains, elle éclaboussa son visage de l'eau tiède jusqu'à ce que toute trace de sang fut disparu, avec une débarbouillette de couleur beige, elle lava les marques de doigts rouge sur le mur. Une fois terminé, elle referma le dispositif d'écoulement d'eau et sortit de la salle de bain comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le couloir habituellement sombre qui paraissait plus lumineux que normalement. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans la librairie, elle entendit deux voix s'élever. Avec curiosité, elle lâcha la poignée de porte de la librairie et chercha les voix. Suivant les voix, elle du monter à l'étage suivant de la maison des Black. Une fois arrivé sur l'étage, elle du continuer à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'un placard.

Intrigué et avec précaution, elle ouvra celle-ci et tomba nez à nez avec Remus et Tonk qui semblait être en pleine discutions sérieuse. Surprit de la porte ouverte, ils arrêtèrent leur discutions pour constater que Hermione était celle qui les avait découvert.

-Hermione ? Mais...

-Je ne sais pas comment tu nous as trouvé, mais tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens, dit Tonk avec un regard froid.

-Je... Je suis désolé. J'ai entendu vos voix pendant que j'allais à la librairie, dit Hermione qui se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise de les avoirs trouver tout les deux seuls dans un placard loin des autres.

-Tu... Tu as entendu nos voix ? Questionna Lupin avec surprise.

-Vos voix était forte... étiez-vous en train de vous disputer ? Interrogea la brunette avec curiosité et honte de les avoir surprit.

-Forte ? Nous chuchotions. Comment peut-elle nous avoir entendu Remus ? Elle nous a probablement suivit et espionné et cherche seulement une excuse, dit Nymphadora.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas espionné personne, se défendit Hermione.

Un silence s'en suit où Remus sembla songeur et Tonk plus que mécontente, puis soudainement une agréable odeur sembla atteindre le nez toujours sensible de la brunette qui se mit à renifler pour mieux essayer de reconnaître la senteur.

-Sa sent bon, fit-elle remarquer. Je crois que c'est du chocolat chaud, continua-t-elle à dire tout en prenant d'infime bouffée d'air.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je ne sens rien, bougonna Tonk qui commençait à être plus qu'agacé que Granger les ait interrompu pendant leur discutions privé.

-Je comprend ! S'écria Remus avec enthousiasme d'avoir enfin comprit le problème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'énerva Tonk qui les scruta d'un regard troublé et renfrogné avant de sortir du placard pour partir en furie.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir face à cette situation et retourna son attention sur la brunette qui semblait blessé du comportement de Tonk.

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle se calmera... Je vois que tu as commencer la première étape de la lycanthropie, l'odorat, l'audition et la vision aiguisé. Tu vas voir, c'est très utile... parfois, dit-il en affichant un petit sourire qui fit monté le morale de la brunette.

-D'accord... Est-ce normal si tout est douloureux ? Questionna-t-elle en posant sa main sur son nez qui brulait à cause de ses précédente inhalation d'air.

-Oui, mais tu t'habituera à la longue, rassura Remus. Tu viens ? On va allez boire ce chocolat chaud, rajouta-t-il en posant un main sur le bas du dos de la brunette pour l'inciter à marcher. Celle-ci suivit Lupin dans le silence. Ne pouvant plus supporter le malaise qui lui accaparait l'esprit, Hermione regard Remus.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai interrompu...

-Non au contraire, je te remercie, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione avec stupéfaction.

-Elle était encore en train d'essayer de me convaincre de te faire changer de chambre, dit-il.

-... Peut-être ce serait mieux ainsi, fit remarquer Hermione en détournant son regard de l'homme.

-Pourquoi ? Cela fait une semaine et tout va très bien. De plus, le jour de la pleine lune approche. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule, avoua-t-il avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

-Peut-être que ce serait mieux pour toi et Tonk, murmura Hermione qui ressentit le pincement au coeur une nouvelle fois.

Remus agrippa la main de la brunette pour qu'elle s'arrête de marcher. Une fois que son regard croisa le sien, il sembla chercher ses mots.

-Il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien entre Tonk et moi, dit-il avec des yeux d'une telle profondeur que Hermione se sentit étrangement envouté par ceux-ci. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui tout en gardant les yeux rivé vers les siens. Une fois son corps proche du sien, Hermione pouvait parfaitement sentir la chaleur de cet homme. Levant une main lentement, elle allait agripper le chandail de laine vert de Remus qui semblait surprit et curieux à la fois. Alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètre du chandail, Hermione sembla retrouver ses esprits et recula loin de lui.

-Désolé je... Il faut y aller, sinon il ne restera plus de chocolat chaud, fit remarquer Hermione avant de repartir en pressant le pas laissant derrière elle un Remus encore étonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus la main de Hermione s'approchait, plus son coeur semblait soudainement s'affoler. Étais-ce une bonne réaction ou une mauvaise ? Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette réaction plus que inattendu.

Il décida d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et se remit en marche. Quand Remus eut finalement rejoint le groupe, Hermione était déjà assise avec une tasse à la main. Pour évité un moment de malaise entre eux, Granger lui afficha un sourire de bienvenu qu'il répondit par l'un des siens. Elle l'incita à venir s'asseoir tout en se tassant pour lui laisser de la place.

-Ah Remus ! Finalement... on pensait que tu aurais sentit le chocolat depuis longtemps. Habituellement, tu es le premier à être installé lorsqu'il s'agit de chocolat, ricana Ginny en lui servant une tasse bien chaude.

Prenant sa tasse, il parcourut ses mains autour de celle-ci pour vérifier la chaleur de son breuvage. Approchant sa bouche du rebord de la tasse, il souffla sur le liquide d'où s'échappait une faible masse de vapeur. Une fois sûr qu'il ne se brulera pas les lèvres, il prit une gorgé plus que satisfaisante. Échappant un soupir de réconfort, il pu sentir les bienfaits du chocolat entrer dans son système et détendre ses nerfs.

Le reste de la collation se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce fut lorsqu'il était temps d'aller ce coucher qu'une atmosphère désagréable s'installa entre le duo qui se placèrent sous les couvertures. Détestant ce silence qui paissait lourd sur la conscience de la brunette, elle décida d'essayer d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

-Écoutes Remus... J'espère que je ne t'ai pas troublé pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... mais je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal à l'aise en ma présence. J'espère... que je n'ai pas brisé la confiance que tu avais en moi, murmura Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

-... Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, fit remarquer Hermione en tournant son attention vers Remus qui lui tournait le dos.

-Non, je ne suis pas troublé... et je n'ai pas perdu confiance en toi Hermione. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, avoua Remus en se retournant vers la brunette qui afficha un faible sourire à sa réponse.

-Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non. Aie-je l'air furieux ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non... mais tu semble... je ne sais pas.

-Distant ? Tenta-t-il.

-Oui...

-Eh moi qui croyait que c'était toi qui était distante, ricana-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les craintes de la jeune femme semblèrent s'effacer pour être remplacé par du réconfort et du bonheur. Avec enthousiasme, elle prit place étendu sous les couvertures et accota sa tête contre son oreiller.

-Alors, je suis ravit... Bonne nuit Remus, dit-elle avant de fermer ses yeux pour s'endormir dans un sommeil profond. Elle était triste de ne plus pouvoir faire de beau rêve à cause de cette potion. Mais elle ne désirait pas faire face à ses cauchemars qui lui faisait manquer des heures de sommeil.

Une fois le soleil assez haut dans le ciel, Hermione se réveilla pour être confronté à un autre mal de tête. La pleine lune était pour dans deux semaines et déjà elle devait souffrir. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait souffert de tel mot de tête. Appuyant sa main contre son front, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de supporter le mal. Deux minutes semblèrent passer et finalement le mal de tête fut disparut. Soupirant de soulagement, elle redressa et vit que Remus dormait toujours aussi profondément. Décidant de ne pas le réveiller, elle se leva du lit, choisit un jean et une chemise blanche aux imprimé floraux argenté et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Elle en ressortit coiffé et partit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle ne trouva personne debout alors elle décida de faire à déjeuné. Elle partit l'eau pour le café et prépara les couverts pour la table. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle ensorcela les oranges pour qu'il se presse dans un pot en verre. Pendant que le jus d'orange était en train de se préparé, elle sortit les tranches de bacons, les oeufs, les saucisses ainsi que les ingrédients essentiel à son déjeuné et se mit à la tâche comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Elle avait l'habitude de cuisiné et grâce à sa magie, elle pouvait faire tout en même temps sens craindre que cela ne prenne plusieurs heures.

Lorsque tout fut prêt et installé sur la table, ce fut Sirius qui montra le nez en premier.

-Mais quelle est cette agréable odeur ce matin ? Questionna-t-il joyeusement.

Lorsqu'il aperçu la piler de crêpe, de pain doré, d'oeuf, bacon et saucisse sur la table, il sembla se transformer en gamin et se dirigea avec hâte vers celle-ci pour prendre une place.

Admirant le repas avec des yeux remplit de gourmandise, il se tourna vers la brunette qui se servi un verre de jus d'orange avec un sourire ravit.

-Tu sais que je t'adore, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui, je sais, rigola Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Remus fut le deuxième à entrer dans la cuisine. Vu son état, il s'était surement dépêché à s'habiller pour descendre.

-Je savais que j'avais sentit quelque chose de familier, dit-il ravit du spectacle.

Il prit place en face de Sirius qui le dévisagea avec un sourire amusé et gamin.

-Quoi ? Questionna Remus plus que curieux du regard de son ami d'enfance.

-Tu as mit ton chandail de laine à l'envers, fit remarquer Black en prenant une gorgé de café.

Remus regarda son chandail et remarqua qu'il pouvait y voir clairement la couture. Rouge de honte, il retira son chandail qui était par-dessus sa chemise et replaça son chandail à l'endroit pour ensuite le remettre.

-Satisfait ? Questionna-t-il.

-Assez, dit Sirius.

Le duo ne prêta pas attention à Hermione qui était derrière le comptoir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais Lorsqu'elle vit Remus retirer son chandail de laine, aussi insignifiant le geste, elle ne pu empêcher une poussé de chaleur envahir ses pommettes. Il n'y avait pas que ses joues qui devenait chaud, mais tout son corps. Elle sentait une chaleur envahir son coeur et son ventre.

Elle sembla perdre ses esprits le regard toujours rivé vers Remus qui mangeait tranquillement son déjeuné avec faim. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas fut l'arrivé du reste du groupe ainsi que le regard songeur de Sirius poser sur elle.

-Tu viens mangé Hermione ? Questionna Ginny qui la réveilla de sa transe.

-Pardon ? Oh, oui, dit-elle pour ensuite venir rejoindre le groupe.

-C'est tout un festin de roi, merci Hermione, dit Harry qui empila une montagne de crêpe dans son assiette.

Hermione reçu les remerciements avec gêne et ravissement. Alors que la plupart du groupe retournèrent à leur déjeuné, Granger remarqua Sirius qui la regardait toujours avec un air sérieux.

Ne comprenant point l'attitude de Sirius, Hermione lui donna un petit sourire et tenta de l'éviter en regardant son repas.

::

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain viendra un jour, il ne faut pas désespéré lol. En espérant que vous avez aimé. Donnez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plait ^^ Trouvez-vous que je vais trop vite en ce qui concerne Hermione et Remus ? Devrais-je accéléré la cadence ? Avez-vous hâte à la pleine lune ? ^^ Mwahaha.


	10. Révélation

Hey hey ! Eh oui c'est moi ! Miracle O.O

Lol, je suis désolé pour ce long retard... absence, peu importe. Mais, malgré l'importance de mes fics en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas toujours le temps et la volonté d'écrire, de corriger et de poster celles-ci. Je suis désolé pour cette longue attentes. Mais ce chapitre, malgré sa courte longueur, m'en a fait baver. Comparé à mes autres chapitres, j'ai eu de la difficulté à garder le fil. Les mots, les dialogues ainsi que les descriptions on moins bien sortit de mon imagination que les précédents. Ce fut difficile. Mais j'espère qu'il restera fidèle en ce qui attrait à vos espérances.

Encore une fois, j'espère (et j'espère beaucoup) que le prochain chapitre s'écrira plus vite. Je n'ai point l'intention d'abandonner. En espérant que vous comprendrez mon petit dilemme peu commode.

MERCI ! vraiment merci à **GabAnonymous**, **MonnyAngie** et** angedechu** (non pas en grève mais en manque d'inspiration) pour les reviews ! Je les adores ! ^^

Disclaimer : bon sang... combien de fois dois-je le répéter celui-ci ?... Enfin... Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantation de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteur. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

**::**

**Révélation **

(mouin... ^^' ça fait penser à Twilight, peu importe, je n'avais pas d'autre idée.)

Le déjeuné maintenant terminé et tout le monde bien remplis, Hermione se releva pour commencer à empiler les assiettes sales pour aller les lavés. Son geste fut interrompu par Sirius qui posa sa forte main d'homme sur son épaule non cicatrisé.

-J'ai besoin de te parler Hermione, je crois que Ginny pourrait bien faire la vaisselle puisque tu nous as préparé le déjeuné, suggéra Sirius en regardant Ginny.

-Quoi ? Interrogea la roussette avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire la vaisselle toute seule. Elle était bien contente que Hermione leur aie fait ce plaisir ce matin, mais faire la vaisselle n'était pas prévu à son programme.

-Sirius, c'est ma tâche de laver la vaisselle. Ce fut mon choix de vous faire à déjeuné, je peux très bien accomplir cette tâche ménagère toute seule. La discutions ne peut-elle point attendre ? Questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune brunette ne comprenait pas le comportement de Black. Habituellement, il était toujours enjoué et plein d'entrain. Pourquoi la regardait-il avec un air si sérieux ? Avait-elle fait quelques chose de mal ?

-Non, tout de suite Hermione, conclu Sirius. Attends-moi à la bibliothèque, rajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Soudainement furieuse, Hermione serra les poings et lança un regard désolé à la roussette pour ensuite regarder Sirius d'un regard noir. Elle passa Black en prenant soin de le bousculer pour ensuite monter à l'étage à pas de géant.

Alors que Sirius fut à peine sortit de la cuisine, son bras fut retenu par une main forte... très forte.

-Sirius, que veux-tu à Hermione ? Questionna Remus avec inquiétude.

-Je veux simplement lui parler, dit-il en regardant son ami avec un brève sourire.

Remus se rendit compte qu'il retenait fortement le bras de Sirius . Il lâcha prise et le laissa continuer son trajet. Retournant à la cuisine, il aida Ginny et Harry à nettoyer celle-ci.

Pendant le trajet, Sirius repensa à l'interruption de Remus. Son bras lui faisait encore un peu mal ou sa main l'avait serré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jamais il n'avait vu Remus agir ainsi. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire du mal à Hermione. Montant plusieurs escaliers et longeant un couloir, il arriva finalement devant la porte de la bibliothèque principal des Black. Tournant la poignée de porte, il entra pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le regard sombre de Granger.

-Alors ? Qu'y avait-il donc de si urgent ? Questionna la brunette avec ses mains posé sur sa taille gracieuse de jeune femme.

-Ne te mets pas en colère. Je voulais seulement te poser quelques questions et l'excuse de la vaisselle fut excellente pour l'intimité, raconta Sirius en tentant de calmer la brunette au cheveux frisé.

-Tu sais que je détestes quand je ne finis pas mes tâches. C'était ma responsabilité de ranger le fouillis que j'ai créé dans la cuisine en préparant votre repas. Ce n'était surement pas à Ginny de le faire, ni à Harry et Remus.

-Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait, dit Sirius à bout de patience devant le caractère colérique de la brunette.

Il savait que c'était à cause des effets de sa lycanthropie. Remus était souvent ainsi lorsque la pleine lune était proche. Toujours à se frustrer pour si peux de choses. Il tenait seulement à lui parler et elle faisait un drame pour une histoire de vaisselle.

-Hermione... Tu sais que je te considère comme une amie. Tu es une personne qui est très précieuse à mes yeux et surtout à ceux de Harry. Mais Remus est autant plus précieux pour moi et ces temps-ci, j'ai remarqué qu'il était énormément épuisé. Depuis sa dernière transformation, il n'a pas eut le droit à son repos habituel qui est important pour sa santé. Je sais que d'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais j'aimerais te demander un service.

-Lequel ? Demanda Hermione craintive de sa réponse.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi sérieux, il avait toujours été comme un gamin à ses yeux. Toujours a essayer d'embobiner Harry dans l'une de ses mauvaises idées. Toujours a essayer de charmer chaque femme qu'il trouvait belle. Toujours à se moquer de son côté intellectuel miss je-sais-tout.

-Permet à Remus de se reposer pleinement avant sa prochaine transformation en étant ma compagne de chambre.

-Quoi ? Non... Non ! J'ai besoin de Remus ! Qu'arrivera-t-il si jamais je refais ce cauchemar et que je te blesse par mégarde ? Si jamais mes hallucinations revenaient ? Remus la dit lui-même, les nouveaux loup-garou son difficile lors de leur premiers mois de transformation, je pourrais être dangereuse !

-Tu préfères donc blesser Remus que moi ? S'énerva Sirius face à l'obstination de la brunette.

-Non... Non... marmonna Hermione en sanglotant soudainement. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, murmura-t-elle en s'écroulant sur ses genoux.

Elle tenait pas à faire du mal à personne. Surtout pas à Remus... mais comment quitter son côté lorsqu'elle se sentait tellement en sécurité en sa présence. Sirius prit pitié sur la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme une grande amie. La voir écroulé ainsi sur le sol en larme lui serrait le coeur comme jamais une femme lui avait fait ressentir auparavant. Il avait l'habitude de voir les femmes partir en larmes lorsqu'il décidait de rompre leur relation et il était toujours resté de marbre. Mais de voir Hermione ainsi était très douloureux.

Rapidement, il se déplaça vers la brunette et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine Hermione. Mais je veux simplement que Remus se repose avant sa prochaine transformation avec toi, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu auras ta potion, tu verras que tu dormiras bien.

Hermione repensa aux paroles de Sirius et conclu que c'était équitable pour Remus. Il avait droit à ses forces avant la pleine lune. Si c'était la seule solution, elle accepterait sans se plaindre.

-D'accord, répondit-elle la tête en bas et le regard résigné.

Elle voulait que Remus soit en forme lors de sa transformation. Elle ne tenait pas à le pousser à bout.

-Très bien, se réjouis Sirius devant cette réponse positive. Il était content qu'elle comprenne conscience de l'importance de sa requête. Bon... On va rejoindre les autres ? Questionna-t-il à la brunette qui restait silencieuse.

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

-Non... Je préfère rester et lire un peu, dit la brunette.

-Très bien... dit Sirius avec précaution tout en observant attentivement les réactions de la brunette qui évitait son regard. Hermione ? Interrogea-t-il.

Celle-ci le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire timide et incertain. Elle craignait les nuits avenir sans la présence réconfortante de Remus malgré la confiance qu'elle portait envers Sirius.

-Je vais bien, tu peux rejoindre les autres, dit-elle avant de partir chercher un livre parmi les étagères.

Elle en trouva un et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil.

Sirius acquiesça et sortit de la bibliothèque pour descendre les marches. Une fois dans la cuisine, les regards se posèrent sur lui.

-Bon, Ginny et moi, nous allons aller faire les boutiques. Nous reviendrons sûrement dans l'après-midi, dit Harry en suivant la rouquine qui sortit de la cuisine à pas de géant. Il restait juste Remus qui était toujours assit à la table le fixant de son regard brun-miel.

-Où est Hermione ? Questionna-t-il en regardant Patmol.

-Elle lit tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, répondit Sirius d'un ton nonchalant.

-Et... que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Rien de très important, mentit Sirius en prenant place également à la table.

-...Tu mens, conclu Remus en scrutant son meilleur ami.

-Écoutes, je ne lui ai rien fait de mal. Je lui ais juste demandé un petit service, expliqua Sirius.

Furieux que Sirius gardait le silence, il ne pu s'arrêter de penser au pire et se redressa rapidement de sa chaise en prenant soin de frapper des mains sur la table. Ce geste fit sursauté Sirius qui observa son ami avec stupéfaction. Le lycanthrope sortit de la salle à manger et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où devait se trouver la jeune brunette. Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait de Sirius, mais il craignait pour la sécurité de Granger. Il avait peur pour sa santé et son mental. Le virus du loup-garou est très dangereux lors du premiers mois. Il devait être vigilant pour elle, pour son bien.

Il entra brusquement dans la pièce et vit la jeune brunette assit sur le fauteuil à moitié concentré sur son livre. Ses yeux brun chocolat croisèrent les siens et une vague de soulagement le parcourut.

-Remus ? Questionna Hermione avec surprise face à sa rentrer fracassante dans la bibliothèque.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il regarda la brunette avec un léger sourire.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il étonnamment calme et soulager.

-... Je vais bien, finit-elle par dire avant de lui donner un sourire également.

Soudainement, elle détourna son regard et regarda les pages du livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Celui-ci était énorme et devait sûrement être lourd pour ceux-ci.

-Remus...

-Oui ? Questionna-t-il de sa douce voix de professeur qu'elle avait toujours apprécier plus que tout.

-À partir de ce soir, je coucherais dans la chambre à Sirius, avoua-t-elle.

-...

Remus resta silencieux et Hermione redouta le pire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste ni qu'il pense qu'elle ait peur de lui ou encore qu'elle n'ait plus confiance en lui. En ses soins envers elle. Hermione n'aimait point ce silence qui pesait étrangement lourds sur son coeur. Pourquoi sa réaction lui faisait un tel effet. Ce n'était pas comme si elle aimait Remus... n'est-ce pas ? Se questionna-t-elle intérieurement.

À cette pensée, elle regarda de côté son ancien professeur qui la regardait sans aucune émotion sur son visage. À sa vue, son coeur produisit un battement plus fort pour ensuite laisser place à un pincement douloureux.

-C'est Sirius qui ta demandé de changer de chambre, dit-il d'une voix ferme et dur.

-Non, mentit-elle. Il m'a juste fait comprendre que tu avais besoins de repos et que de t'occuper de moi t'y empêchait.

-Sirius ne sait rien... Je dors très bien et me repose parfaitement bien et cela même si je m'occupe de toi. Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires ! S'offusqua soudainement Remus qui perdit le contrôle de sa colère.

Hermione sursauta devant le ton de voix de Remus qui lui fit atrocement mal à ses oreilles toujours sensible. Prit au dépourvu, elle posa ses mains sur ses oreilles endoloris et ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Elle sentit une paire de main lui entourer la tête. Celles-ci l'obligea à se coller contre le torse de Remus qui lui murmura ses excuses tout en lui flattant les cheveux tendrement. Mais ceux-ci passèrent inaperçu à ses oreilles. En fait, elle n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait physiquement plus rien. Elle ne sentit même pas ses propres bras entourer la taille de son ancien professeur. Elle pouvait seulement ressentir les forts battements de son coeur qui semblaient résonner dans sa tête. Tout ce que son cerveau pouvait capter était l'odeur que son nez respirait. L'odeur réconfortante et sucré de la douce arôme chocolaté de Lupin. Inconsciemment sa tête se mit à se frotter contre le chandail de laine de Remus et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'arrêter complètement un doux gémissement féminin s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Soudainement elle sembla retourner à la réalité et elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire contre le torse de Remus. Rouge de honte, elle se recula de lui et s'excusa la bouche caché dans le creux de sa main.

-Ce sera mieux ainsi, dit-elle brusquement d'une petite voix avant de se relever et quitter la pièce en abandonna son livre qui était auparavant tombé sur le sol.

Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jamais elle n'avait fait une telle chose envers qui que ce soit. Est-ce que c'était ses propres sentiments ou les effets de la lycanthropie. Elle ne savait plus rien et n'osait point en parler avec Remus. Cette situation était trop embarrassante pour elle.

Le reste de la journée, elle évita Remus qui tenta d'entreprendre une conversation avec elle à chaque croisé de leur être. Mais celle-ci refusa toute communication par simple honte de son geste précédent.

La journée toucha à sa fin et Remus alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un air bougon. Il n'aimait guère que Hermione l'ignorait autant. Il tenait à mettre les choses au clair avec elle, mais sans résultat possible devant cette attitude. Frustré, il se changea dans son pyjama qui comportait d'une chemise rayé bleu et blanc et d'un pantalon souple et s'étendit sous ses couvertures. Il avala sa potion d'un geste sec et ferma les lumières à l'aide d'un geste de sa main.

Quant à Hermione, elle se trouvait assit sur le côté gauche du lit de Sirius qui sortit de sa toilette privé vêtu d'un simple pantalon souple. Il ne portait aucun haut et laissait son torse recouvert de tatou à la vue de tous. Curieuse, Hermione regarda Sirius qui s'installa confortablement sous ses couvertures.

-As-tu pris ta potion ? Questionna Sirius en échappant un bâillement.

-Oui, répondit Hermione qui se coucha également la tête sur son oreiller le dos dans la direction de Sirius.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait beau regarder Sirius, qui était d'ailleurs un homme très beau, mais elle ne pouvait pas ressentir la même sensation qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle regardait Remus. Elle comprit que la lycanthropie ne devait surement pas être la cause principal de ces drôles de sensations que lui procurait son corps à la simple vu de Lupin.

Rougissant à la simple pensée qu'elle était non seulement attiré envers Remus mais qu'elle avait des sentiments envers lui, elle se blottit dans les couvertures jusqu'à son nez. Les joues chaude, elle se sentait honteuse. Elle était sûr qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Pour lui, elle devait surement être qu'une simple bonne amie qu'il voulait protéger. Tout ceci était trop affligeant pour son coeur qui battait toujours la chamade devant cette révélation.

**::**

Bon, ça y ait. En espérant que le plus dur est partie et que le reste de l'histoire coulera comme de l'eau... C'est drôle, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas le cas... On croise les doigts ! Espérez que mon inspiration revient vite et qu'il m'aide à créer le prochain chapitre plus vite ! J'espère recevoir quelques reviews. Donnez-moi vos impressions pour qu'au moins je saches que je vais dans la bonne direction. Je tiens a savoir si cette histoire est apprécier où si cela ne vaut pas la peine de continuer.

Merci et à la prochain !


	11. amplification des sentiments

Youhou ! Je suis trop contente. Non seulement ce chapitre fut vite écrit, mais en plus, je vais assister au concert de Pink Floyd The Wall le 20 octobre ! YOUHOUU ! lol Ça me rend totalement folle de joie. ^^

Bon, êtes-vous satisfait de ce postage rapide ? Lol. J'ai tout de même encore éprouvé de la difficulté. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai recommencé le début environ trois fois avant d'être satisfaite, un record pour moi. Mais je me suis forcé à écrire plus vite puisque j'ai été plus que comblé par les commentaires que j'ai reçu. Vraiment, que ferais-je sans vous ? Un grand merci à **EtoiledeNeige**, **MoonyAngie** (un bisou ? Sa s'en vient ^^ ), **Maralcamge**, **Sayran** (mais non voyons ! Je ne la ferais pas finir avec Sirius, quoique j'aime bien ce couple aussi, je préfère quand c'est Remus/Hermione ^^) et **GabAnonymous** ( C'est normal que je cite ceux qui se donne la peine de m'écrire un commentaire. C'est pour vous donner ma gratitude. Rien de plus normal. ^^ )

Disclaimer :... Y en a marre... Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantation de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteur. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs... et blablabla et patata yada yada... Où en étais-je ?

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10**

**::**

**amplification des sentiments**

Hermione se redressa à pleine vitesse de son oreiller. Ses cheveux normalement frisé était maintenant ondulé par la chaleur que le corps de la brunette avait produit pendant la nuit. Son visage recouvert de sueur avait quelques mèches de ses cheveux mouillés collé sur sa peau blanchâtre. Retrouvant le contrôle sur son souffle, elle parcouru la pièce du regard. Celui-ci finit par arrêter sur Sirius qui était paisiblement endormie sur le dos. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper de faible ronflement. La couverture se trouvait à sa taille et laissait sa poitrine tatoué à découverte. Celle-ci se gonflait légèrement et se dégonflait à chaque respiration. Se désintéressant rapidement du marauder canin, elle porta sa main à son visage et déplaça ses cheveux humide de sur son visage en laissant échapper un soupir. Cette fois-ci, malgré la potion qu'elle avait avalé, elle avait rêvé. Mais ce ne fut pas un cauchemars qui avait hanté son rêve, mais plutôt un rêve embarrassant. Un rêve intime qui consistait d'un Remus quasiment dominant envers sa personne.

Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait toujours voir Remus la retenir par les poignets tout en l'écrasant de son corps sur son lit. Cette image claire troublait son coeur et lui enflammait les joues. Elle venait à peine de se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers lui et maintenant elle éprouvait une étrange attirance qui était dur à ignorer. Elle se rappelait de la façon dont elle l'avait regardé lorsqu'il avait simplement retiré son chandail de laine pour le remettre en endroit. Elle se revoyait frotter son visage sur son torse, cherchant à s'imprégner de son odeur si enivrante. Elle se remémora le sentiment étrange de la crainte et de la jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle vit Remus et Tonk enfermé dans le placard. Ce fut surtout le fait qu'ils étaient d'une certaine façon intimement si proche l'un de l'autre dans ce petit espace clos ...

À cette pensée, ses mains serrèrent la couverture qu'elle remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine où son coeur battait à tout rompre. Ses pensées étaient troublées... Elle avait besoin de se mettre les idées au clair. Posant le pied sur le sol froid de la chambre de Sirius, elle se releva et alla dans la salle de bain personnel de Sirius. Tirant le rideau de la baignoire, elle prépara la température de l'eau et enclencha la douche. Elle se déshabilla de son pyjama et entra sous l'eau chaude. Se plaçant sous le jet, elle ferma les yeux et savoura la douce sensation de l'eau chaude lui couler sur sa peau humide et parsemé de frisson. À contre-coeur, elle se lava lentement, redoutant le moment de devoir ressortir et retourner au lit.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la potion n'avait pas fonctionné. Son corps avait-il déjà créé une immunité envers celle-ci ? Qu'allait-elle faire à présent si ses rêves allait la hantés de nouveau...

Sa douche terminé, elle ferma le contact de l'eau et sortit pour ensuite s'entourer d'une douce et chaude serviette bleu marine. Elle voulu nettoyer son pyjama mais petit problème... elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle. Celle-ci devait sûrement se trouver dans la cuisine et elle ne tenait pas à sortir dans les couloirs habillé d'une simple serviette. Ne trouvant aucune autre solution, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et observa Black pour être sûr qu'il était toujours profondément endormi. Satisfaite, elle entra dans la chambre à nouveau et alla fouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode de black et en ressortit un pantalon et une chemise. Retournant dans la toilettes elle enfila les vêtements et ressortit de nouveau vêtu des vêtements trop grand pour sa grandeur. S'installant sous les couvertures à nouveau, elle chercha une position confortable pour tenter de se rendormir. Alors qu'elle se tourna pour une quatrième fois elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius qui la regardait avec un faible sourire.

-De la difficulté à dormir ? Questionna-t-il avec un ton de voix à moitié endormi.

-La potion n'a pas fait d'effet cette nuit, dit-elle en évitant le regard de Sirius qui l'observa un instant.

-Un cauchemar ? Interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

Les joues d'Hermione se mirent à rougirent et Sirius le remarqua.

-Non, murmura-t-elle soudainement mal à l'aise sous l'oeil vigilant de Black qui afficha soudainement un sourire farceur.

-Ohh... Je comprends, dit-il d'une voix suave et emplie d'humour. C'est Remus, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

Troublé, la jeune brunette regarda le maraudeur avec un visage rouge tomate. Ses yeux arrondis par la honte que Sirius avait mit le doigt dans le mille et qu'il osait agir comme si c'était la plus normal des choses. Il osait la taquiner.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Et de doute façon, il ne ressentirait pas la même chose à mon égard, finit-elle par dire. Je suis la meilleure amie de Harry, je suis qu'une jeune fille pour lui, continua-t-elle de dire.

À chacune de ses paroles, son coeur devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Elle ne pouvait faire face à Remus et lui dire ses sentiments de peur qu'il la rejette et l'évite pour toujours.

Le sourire sur le visage de Sirius sembla s'effacer lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de la jeune femme qui semblait de plus en plus dépressif.

-Tu sais... Tu es une très jolie jeune femme Hermione. Une belle femme qui pourrait rendre un vieil homme comme Remus incroyablement heureux à la simple pensée que tu puisses ressentir de tel chose envers lui.

-Il n'est pas si vieux, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Non... Mais il a tout de même presque 20 ans de différence que toi, dit Sirius sans y réfléchir.

Il remarqua sa bêtise lorsqu'il vit le visage troublé de la jeune femme qui sembla perdre espoir à nouveau. Soupirant face à sa stupidité, il se rapprocha de la brunette et la prit gentiment dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne tenais pas à rabaisser tes espoirs. En fait, je suis confiant que tu as de bonnes chances qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose pour toi. Le seul problème est qu'il n'a pas encore remarqué ses sentiments pour toi. Si c'est pour ton bonheur et que tu puisses rendre Remus heureux, je ferais tout pour t'aider, dit Sirius en flattant doucement le dos de la brunette qui resta silencieuse et immobile.

Il la relâcha et se recula pour mieux pouvoir la regarder. Ses yeux incertains regardaient le maraudeur puis un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Merci Sirius...

-Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, dormons, dit-il joyeusement en se retourna dos à la brunette.

Celle-ci fit de même et tenta de trouver le sommeil à nouveau. Sans savoir qu'elle avait finalement réussit à trouver le sommeil, elle se fit réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui éclaira la chambre de son doux voile orangé. Se levant du lit, elle vit que Sirius n'était plus dans son lit et qu'une pile de vêtement l'attendait sur sa table de nuit. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la pile qui comportait d'un jean d'une camisole rayé mauve et blanc ainsi qu'une veste de laine noire. Sur cette pile se trouvait une petite note.

_Je ne crois pas que descendre dans la cuisine habillé de mon pyjama soit une très bonne idée. Cela pourrait donner de fausses impressions à notre cher ami lycanthrope. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_Sirius_

Elle sourit à la simple idée d'imaginer Sirius bouger les sourcils d'une manière suggestive en ce qui concerne les dernières paroles de son petit mot. Lentement, elle se vêtit et se brossa les cheveux avec minutie pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Descendant les escaliers, elle arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvait Sirius, Remus... et Tonk. Hermione ne détestait pas cette jeune femme si brave d'être aurore. Mais la voir assit au côté de Remus, lui parlant si proche et vêtu d'une manière si féminine comparé à son style lui fit monter une nouvelle poussé de jalousie jusqu'à ses joues qui rougir non par embarras mais par colère. Décidant de ne pas céder à ses émotions, elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et se versa un jus d'orange. Évitant un instant de se retourner vers le trio assit à la table, elle chercha un moyen de calmer son coeur qui était remplis de nervosité. Comment devait-elle agir ? Elle l'avait évité tout le reste de la journée hier. Comment devait-elle agir avec lui maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle l'évitait. C'était plutôt la faute de ses sentiments qui allaient sûrement pas être acceptés par Remus. Décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer sa journée à regarder le réfrigérateur, elle se retourna pour remarquer que celui-ci était toujours en pleine conversation avec la jeune aurore au cheveux violet. Celle-ci paraissait énormément ravit de sa discutions avec le lycanthrope qui semblait ignoré l'existence de la brunette. Détournant son regards, elle vit Sirius écouter la conversation de Tonk avec une expression d'ennuis. Celui-ci leva son regard du duo et remarqua la jeune brunette qui le regardait avec un faible sourire.

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il heureux de trouver une excuse pour interrompre Tonk. Il fit signe à la brunette de venir les rejoindre en flattant une place libre à ses côtés.

Voulant décliner face à l'expression de frustration que Tonk affichait à l'idée de savoir faite interrompre dans sa conversation avec Remus, elle décida de ne pas fuir et prit place à côté de Patmol qui semblait retrouver de la gaieté.

Une fois assise, elle regarda chaque personne et les salua poliment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais jamais auparavant elle avait ressentit autant de gêne devant ses amis. Ils étaient comme des membres d'une famille et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère.

Tonk vint pour continuer sa conversation avec Remus, mais elle constata que celui-ci était trop occupé à regarder Hermione qui regardait avec attention son verre de jus d'orange. Pinçant ses lèvres face à cette situation déplaisante, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et porta son attention sur la brunette.

-Contente de constater que tu vas beaucoup mieux Hermione, dit Tonk avec un faux sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Black qui dévisagea sa cousine avec mécontentement.

-Merci, répondit Hermione en évitant tout regard.

Regardant avec mépris la brunette, Tonk éprouva l'envie de faire souffrir la jeune femme qui attirait autant l'attention de Lupin. En y repensant bien, jamais avait-il laisser son regard se poser sur elle pendant aussi longtemps. Qu'avait-elle de si intéressant. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une enfant.

-Malgré le fait que j'ai confiance en Remus, les médicomages tiennent à savoir comment tu te sens ? Après-tout la prochaine pleine lune approche à grand pas... et ta situation reste dangereuse pour l'ordre et beaucoup d'autre gens innocent que tu pourrais blesser ou tuer dans ton état de loup-garou. De plus, en ce qui concerne les effets de la potion tue-loup. Celle-ci ne réagis pas de la même façon avec tout le monde... Il serait mieux que tu viennes faire des test à l'hôpital.

Sirius agrippa la table de ses mains fortes et était près à insulté Tonk à tout moment. Il pouvait voir les yeux de la brunette se remplir d'inquiétude devant ces paroles. Comment osait-elle faire peur à Hermione de la sorte ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ce que la brunette ressentait face à sa nouvelle condition ?

-Il y a aussi le fait que tu dois te rendre au ministère pour t'enregistrer en tant que créature dangereuse, continua-t-elle de dire en fusillant la jeune femme de fausse gentillesse.

Hermione avait abandonné son verre depuis longtemps et se tortillait nerveusement les doigts. D'une certaine façon, Tonk avait raison... mais elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver devant des médicomages qui allait l'étudier attentivement. Mais en ce qui concernait la potion tue-loup, cela signifiait qu'il fallait qu'elle passe sa première pleine lune en captivité dans une cage dans l'hôpital... loin de Remus.. Loin de son soutien.

Sirius qui allait bondir de sa chaise fut dépassé par Remus qui frappa de son poing sur la table en bois de la cuisine. Ce geste fit sursauté la brunette et choqua Sirius ainsi que Tonk qui le regarda avec stupéfaction.

-J'ai cru avoir été assez clair en ce qui concerne les médicomages et le changement de Hermione. Elle reste avec moi ! Dit-il en élevant la voix tout en regarda avec frustration la jeune aurore qui sembla chercher ses mots.

Elle ouvrit et ferma ses lèvres comme un poisson qui venait de sortir hors de l'eau. Comment osait-il prendre la défense de Granger alors qu'elle s'avait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison face à la gravité de la situation. Elle n'aimait guère qu'il prenne la défense de la brunette qui semblait étrangement rouge. Tonk comprit tout de suite. Elle n'était pas aveugle, qui ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir ? Hermione était amoureuse de son Remus. Mais ce que la brunette ignorait, c'était que Tonk ne la laisserait jamais avoir Remus.

Furieuse, elle frappa également de ses mains sur la table. Enragé, elle frappa sa tasse de café qui se renversa brusquement sur la table. Le bouillon noir et chaud coula rapidement jusqu'où bout de la table où il tomba en cascade sur la brunette qui se brûla non seulement les genoux mais le bout des doigts lorsqu'elle tenta de relever son jean collant qui était imprégné du liquide chaud. Se relevant férocement de sa place, Tonk jeta un dernier regard à l'assemblé et sortit de la cuisine pour ensuite sortir de la maison. Cela devenait une habitude pour elle et cela la remplissait de rage encore plus.

Hermione n'avait à peine remarqué le départ de l'aurore. Elle était trop occupé a essayer de relever le tissus de sur sa chair qui était devenu douloureuse. Voyant la détresse de la brunette, Lupin vint pour l'aider, mais Sirius qui était à ses côté fut plus rapide que lui. D'un geste de baguette, il fit disparaître la tâche de café et calma sa brûlure.

-Ça va mieux ? Questionna-t-il en posant doucement une main où la brûlure était sensé être auparavant.

-Oui, merci, souffla-t-elle de soulagement en ne ressentant aucune douleur sur celui-ci.

-Je suis désolé pour les agissements de Tonk. Cette fois-ci, elle est aller trop loin, grogna-t-il avec haine.

-Non non... ça va aller, dit Hermione en tentant de calmer Sirius qui se releva soudainement.

-Arrête de la défendre Hermione. Elle ta fait du mal et je suis sûr que c'était volontaire. Attends qu'elle revienne je vais lui dire deux ou trois mots qui la feront rougir de honte, déclara le maraudeur.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de la brunette, il la lui serra un instant pour la consoler et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Hermione comprit que Sirius devait sûrement manigancer quelque chose, mais la douleur de ses doigts la fit vite oublier Black. Remus qui avait regardé l'échange entre elle et Sirius d'un drôle de regard, se releva de sa place et vint la rejoindre.

-Tu as mal à quelque part d'autre ? Questionna-t-il avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas si elle allait encore l'ignorer, intérieurement il espérait que non.

Regardant attentivement la réaction de la brunette, il vit que son regard se porta sur lui un instant avant de retourner à ses doigts au bout légèrement rouge. Ne sachant pas pourquoi il entama sa prochaine action, il prit la main de la brunette et la porta proche de ses lèvres.

Surprise, elle regarda attentivement Remus qui la contemplait également de son regard étrangement doré. Ses doigts endolori par la brûlure furent extrêmement proche de la bouche du lycanthrope qui souffla légèrement sur ceux-ci.

Lorsqu'il arrêta, ce fut pour approcher encore plus les doigts de la brunette vers sa bouche. Il y déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la blessure de la brunette qui sembla soudainement envouté par chacun de ses mouvements. Devant les yeux étrangement brumeux de Hermione, il se sentit partir en transe et ferma les yeux. Sans crier garde, il sortit sa langue et toucha le bout des doigts de la brunette avec celle-ci. Hermione laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle avait retenu et Remus sembla retrouver soudainement ses esprits. Que venait-il de faire ?

-Désolé, dit-il avec une mine déconcerté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait un tel acte envers Hermione. Jamais auparavant il avait agis de la sorte envers quelqu'un. Et cela, même si sa transformation était proche.

Honteux, il allait relâcher la main de la brunette qui resta silencieuse. Inquiet, il regarda la brunette qui avait les joues rouges... vraiment rouge.

Était-elle embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de faire ? Soupirant face à sa stupidité, il fut surprit de sentir une forte odeur d'excitation provenir de la brunette. Rougissant également face à cette découverte, il détourna son regard de la brunette pour concentrer son attention sur le verre de jus d'orange qui reposait toujours sur la table.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

-Non... Ne t'excuse pas. C'est de ma faute, déclara-t-elle avant de se relever de sa chaise.

Ignorant le fait qu'elle se sentait excité et que Remus devait sûrement la sentir aussi, elle était trop enivré par ce que Lupin venait de lui faire. Et malgré son moment de bonheur face à ce geste intime, elle éprouva le désire d'aller se cacher loin du lycanthrope.

Alors qu'elle allait partir hors de la cuisine, elle se fit arrêter par la main forte de Remus. S'égarant dans ses fantasmes qu'il allait la retourner à tout moment pour l'embrasser sauvagement, elle se retourna vers lui avec des yeux pétillant. Quelle fut sa déception lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui tendait sa baguette.

-Tu l'avais laissé dans la cuisine. Si Maugrey était toujours ici, il serait présentement en train de te sermonner face à ce manque de vigilance, dit-il en ricana doucement.

Hermione ne pu empêcher un rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais quoique sincère celui-ci fut brève.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de se précipiter loin de Remus qui encombrait ses sens et sa pensée. Dire qu'elle avait faillit lui sauter dessus lorsqu'elle avait sentit sa langue toucher ses doigts. Se geste troublait tellement son coeur qu'elle en oublia même sa douleur.

**::**

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fait. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^ Est-ce qu'on commence à redouter les quatre petits points de fin ? lol

J'espère recevoir de vos commentaires en ce qui concerne ce chapitre et vos espérances pour le prochain, ne vous gêné pas. Cela ne risque pas de m'influencer dans mon écriture. Je suis simplement curieuse. ^^

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	12. Enlèvement

Coucou ! Eh oui c'est moi, SURPISE ! Content ? C'est mieux d'être positif comme réponse... sinon... Bon ok pas de menace, c'est pas très gentil.

**Avis au intéresser**, mon concert de Pink Floyd The Wall était absolument déments ! J'y retournerais bien encore et encore si seulement c'était possible... snif snif... malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin... En tout cas !

Je voudrais remercier **Lily-pixie**, **GabAnonymous** et **moonyAngie**, pour leur review plus que apprécié. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je les aies lu et relu environ une dizaine de fois chaque. ^^ Je suis vraiment reconnaissante du temps que vous consacrez pour m'écrire vos impressions. Ça m'aide beaucoup pour la continuité de cette histoire. Je sais que les mises à jours sont longues, mais au moins, dites-vous qu'il y a au moins une suite, je n'abandonne pas mes histoires moi. Et cela grâce à vos encouragement. Continuez, je vous adores !

Disclaimer : Alors... on a pas trop le choix, mais faut bien le dire si on ne veut pas se faire taper sur les doigts... Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantations de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteur. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

**::**

**Enlèvement**

Encore une fois, Hermione se retrouvait dans la bibliothèque des Black, sont endroit favori où elle était sûr d'y trouver la paix. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade et ses pommettes, toujours aussi rouge, lui donnait la drôle d'impression d'être fiévreuse. Jamais un tel homme lui avait fait ressentir de tels émotions. Ceux-ci devaient sûrement être amplifié à cause de sa lycanthropie. À cette simple pensée, son coeur se calma aussi soudainement que si on aurait éteint un téléviseur. La pleine lune était pour très bientôt et franchement, elle ne se sentait aucunement prête à affronter cette épreuve. Elle avait toujours cette peur du terrible mal qu'elle allait ressentir lors de son changement. Mais aussi, elle avait terriblement peur de blesser ou tuer un innocent comme Tonk lui avait dit à de nombreuse reprise auparavant.

Soupirant d'exaspération face à cette idée qui lui martelait la tête comme une matraque. Elle reprit son calme et décida de ne plus y penser. À quoi cela servirait de toute façon ? Si la potion tue-loup n'avait aucun effet sur elle, cela ne serait pas de sa faute... n'est-ce pas ?

Frustrer de se sentir impuissante face à tout ces tracas qui lui hantaient l'esprit, elle se releva du divan où elle avait prit refuge en entrant dans la bibliothèque et sortit de celle-ci pour se diriger vers la chambre de Remus.

Une fois devant celle-ci, ses oreilles qui commençaient à s'habituer au bruit intensifié, chercha attentivement à savoir si elle n'entendrait pas Remus dans sa chambre. Ce ne fut pas le cas et elle ouvrit la porte doucement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne ses vêtements pendant qu'elle y pensait encore. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que la nuit précédente se répète une fois de plus. Si jamais Remus entrait dans la chambre parce qu'il se serait trompé... Quoique l'idée était peu probable... Mais si jamais c'était le cas. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la voit dans le pyjama de Sirius et qu'il en tienne une mauvaise conclusion qui se changerait en un énorme malentendu. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la cuisine, elle avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il retourne ses sentiments. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre sa chance.

Mieux vaut être prévenante, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle empila ses vêtements en une pile nette et ordonné.

Alors qu'elle finit de vider le tiroirs prêté par Remus, elle se retourna avec sa pile dans les mains et l'échappa aussitôt sur le plancher. Il était là dans le cadrage de la porte, à la regarder sans aucune émotion qui trahissait ses pensées.

-Remus, salua-t-elle timidement tout en se penchant pour ramasser ses vêtements étendu à ses pieds.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement en la regardant avec attention.

-Je... suis venu chercher mes vêtements, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir dans la chambre de Sirius encore une autre fois ? Questionna-t-il.

Hermione pouvait entendre un faible grognement dans ses paroles. Était-il toujours fâché contre elle ? Ne comprenait-il pas que cela l'ennuyait également ? Elle préférerait dormir avoir Remus, l'homme pour lequel elle avait des sentiments, plutôt qu'avec Sirius. La brunette n'avait rien contre Patmol. Il était un homme remarquable, drôle et attentionné lorsqu'il le voulait... mais elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle aimait Lupin.

-Bien sûr... c'est pour ton bien Remus, conclut-elle de sa petite voix qui se disait incertaine et chagriné.

Pour appuyer ses sentiments, elle passa une main tremblante dans son long toupet ondulé. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire de plus. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser... puisque d'une certaine façon cela la blessait également. Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

Remus la regarda un instant et vint la rejoindre à genou sur le sol pour l'aider à ramasser ses vêtements.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait pour mon bien, finit-il par dire d'une voix terne en croisant le regard caramel de la brunette.

-Tu... Tu as besoin de repos Remus... Avec moi et mes cauchemars, je t'empêcherais de dormir. Tu as besoin de sommeil, dit-elle.

-Tes cauchemars ne te réveilleront pas si tu prends ta potion, dit-il sur un ton de voix comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-La potion ne fonctionne plus sur moi, finit-elle par avouer en échappant à son regard les pommettes rougit à la simple pensée de son rêve.

-Raison de plus pour que tu restes avec moi ! S'énerva-t-il à l'idée que Granger subisse encore ses cauchemars infâmes.

-Non ! Justement, tu as besoin de repos ! Répéta-t-elle à bout de patience et à bout de résistance.

S'il continuait ainsi, elle allait bientôt remettre tout ses vêtements en place et continuer à dormir dans son lit. Quoique tentante fut l'idée, elle tenait à sa santé et à sa présence pour la nuit ultime où elle aura besoin de tout son soutien.

Mettant fin à la discutions, elle prit ses vêtements dans ses bras peu importe s'ils étaient dépliés et tout mélangés et partit hors de la chambre du lycanthrope à pas de géant.

Une fois dans la chambre de Patmol, elle prit tout son temps pour plier et ranger ses vêtements. Elle ne tenait pas à croiser Remus à nouveau pour un certain moment. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée. Il devait sûrement la connaître depuis tout ce temps. Il devrait savoir comment elle est. Il devrait surtout savoir que quand elle disait quelques chose, c'était ainsi et elle ne changerait jamais sa décision.

Alors qu'elle finit de serrer le dernier morceau, Sirius entra dans la chambre avec une moue colérique.

-Ça va comme tu veux ? Questionna Hermione avec stupeur.

Jamais elle avait vu Sirius d'une aussi mauvaise humeur. À le voir fusilier sa chambre de ce regard noir, elle était sûr qu'il cherchait un objet à détruire ou à fesser dessus. S'approchant de lui doucement, elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui massa celle-ci dans un geste de soutien.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Non rien !... C'est juste que j'ai tenté de suivre Tonk et je ne l'aie pas trouvé. Qui sait ce qu'elle manigance, répondit-il avec exaspération.

Laissant échapper un soupire, il prit place sur son lit et se cacha la tête dans la paume de ses mains.

-Par moment, je me demande comment je fais pour la supporter autant depuis aussi longtemps ? Si cela ne serait que de moi, je ne tarderais pas à lui bloquer l'accès de ma demeure, dit-il.

Hermione le regarda un instant. Il semblait si épuisé et à bout de nerf. Il en voulait tellement à sa cousine. Prenant place à côté de Sirius, elle posa à nouveau une main sur son épaule.

-...Faut pas penser comme cela Sirius... Tonk est peut-être un peu... comment dire désagréable en se moment. Mais c'est parce qu'elle a peur pour la sécurité de ses amis, expliqua Hermione avec une voix calme et douce.

-Tu es trop gentille Granger, dit-il méchamment.

Celle-ci recula sa main comme s'il avait brulé à l'aide de ses paroles. Il l'appelait très rarement Granger et à chaque fois, cela la blessait. La façon dont il prononçait son nom de famille était perçant et froid. Comprenant qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin, il regarda la brunette et posa une main sur sa tête. Ce geste était si paternel pour elle, cela lui fit rappeler son père.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que je connais Tonk plus que personne Hermione. Je l'ai connue depuis mon enfance et je sais comment elle est. C'est une femme qui peu être égoïste et jalouse. C'est une Black Hermione et si jamais quelques chose ne fait pas son affaire, elle fera tout. Tu me comprends ? Tout pour avoir ce qu'elle souhaite et cela, même s'il faut qu'elle blesse quelqu'un, raconta Sirius en regardant la brunette dans les yeux.

-Qu'elle blesse quelqu'un ? Sirius... Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Tonk ne ferait jamais de mal à l'un de ses amis. On est comme sa famille, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe voyons ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout va si mal tout d'un coup ? Non seulement Remus prend mal le fait qu'elle ne dort plus dans sa chambre... ce qui en réalité était un bon signe pour elle... Mais en plus, tout ce qu'elle connaissait était en train de s'effondrer autour d'elle. Plus personnes ne fait confiance en qui que ce soit. Pourquoi cela ? Ils formaient tous une famille uni auparavant. Étais-ce de sa faute si tout tombait en ruine ? En était-elle la cause ? Devrait-elle partir pour que les choses puisse rentrer dans l'ordre ?

À bout de patience, elle se redressa du lit et sortit en trombe hors de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse, enfila ses bottes d'hiver, se vêtit de son manteau et sortit de la maison pour se retrouver dans la rue. Personne n'avait remarqué le changement du bâtiment qui s'agrandissait magiquement pour laisser la place à une tout nouvelle porte. Personne n'avait remarqué lorsque le bâtiment reprit sa forme initiale une fois qu'elle fut sortie. Tout ce que les passants se promenant sur le trottoir virent, se fut une jeune femme frustrer qui marchait à toute vitesse sans se soucier de l'endroit où elle se rendait.

Peu lui importait en ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de s'enfuir un moment. De s'enfuir loin de tout. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Le temps passa et c'était maintenant l'heure du souper, mais toujours pas de trace de la brunette. Remus, qui était assis dans le salon, regardait la vieille horloge tictaqué à tapoter le bras du divan avec le bout de ses doigts. Sa tasse de thé déjà froide, qui reposait sur la table du salon depuis maintenant une heure, avait été oublié avec le temps. La disparition soudaine de Hermione c'était fait sentir depuis maintenant six bonnes heures. Mais que faisait-elle ? Pensa-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle était sortit en furie et n'était toujours pas revenu. Où était-elle donc allé pendant tout ce temps et surtout avec ce froid ? Et si elle c'était perdu ? À la simple pensée d'aller à sa recherche, Remus entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle était là, les pommettes et le nez rougit par le froid de l'hiver. Le bout de ses doigts étaient également rouge et il était sûr qu'elle ressentait des picotements le long de ses cuisses qui était protégé par un simple jean.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

Hermione, qui n'était toujours pas d'humeur, porta un regard foudroyant à Lupin. Portant les mains à ses hanches, elle le regarda d'un air hautain.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis aller dans un bar de motards où j'ai bu plusieurs bières, pour ensuite aller me faire faire un tatou sur la fesse accompagné de dix motards qui voulait m'emmener sur leur moto pour qu'on aille faire un orgie dans une maison abandonné. Mais vu qu'il était déjà assez tard, il a fallu que je refuse pour arrivé à temps à l'heure du souper, raconta-t-elle.

Remus ne savait plus trop quoi dire. D'une côté, il était choqué mais d'un autre, il avait envie d'exploser de colère et de jalousie. S'il ne se retenait pas, il aurait tout saccagé dans le salon.

-Je plaisantais Remus. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait toute ces choses ? Moi ? Hermione Granger, la plus brillante élèves qu'est connu Poudlard depuis des années ? Questionna Granger en regardant Lupin qui semblait reprendre son calme.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, mais n'osa pas rien dire de plus.

-Je me suis promené un peu dans le parc. Ensuite j'ai été visiter les boutiques pour finalement aller prendre un thé dans un petit café où j'ai lu les journaux et revues présentes. J'avais besoin de temps seule, finit-elle par avouer. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, rajouta-t-elle un peu honteuse.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Jamais elle n'aurait raconté un tel mensonge et cela juste parce qu'elle était en colère qu'il se prenne pour son père. Le voir si inquiet la faisait sentir comme une gamine. Ce qui l'éloignait d'avantage de lui. Elle ne voulait pas être une enfant à ses yeux. Elle voulait être une femme en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Est-ce que c'était trop à demander ?

-Bon... Excuses moi, dit-il lorsqu'il ressentit sa peine face à son manque de confiance. Mais il se sentait tellement soulagé de la voir saine et sauf devant lui.

-Ah Hermione ! S'écria la voix ravit de Harry qui entra dans le salon les bras ouvert suivit de près par Ginny qui affichait un sourire qui ferait envier un clown.

-Harry, salua-t-elle en acceptant le câlin qui lui demandait avec enthousiasme.

Le voir d'aussi bonne humeur, lui ravivait sa flamme qui lui fit oublier les moments difficiles qu'elle venait de passer.

-Tu ne devineras jamais, dit-il sur un ton enjouer.

Comme poussé d'une nouvelle vague de bonheur, il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et la leva du sol pour la tournoyer dans les airs.

-Ha..Harry ! Arrêtes, tu me donnes mal au coeur ! Prévint Hermione en sentant le monde tourner autour d'elle.

Celui-ci arrêta tranquillement et fini par la reposer sur le sol où il s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder avec un sourire radieux. Il semblait si heureux. S'éloignant d'elle, il prit Ginny par les épaules et la regarda de nouveau.

-Alors, devines ce qui nous arrives, dit-il.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant, mais ce fut Sirius qui brisa le moment en entrant dans la pièce.

-Harry et Ginny vont déménager dans leur propre maison, répondit-il pour elle avec une moue renfrogné.

Elle savait que Sirius n'aimait pas l'idée que Harry déménageait, mais il devait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de faire sa vie maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus présent dans leur vie. Il avait le goût de fondé une famille avec Ginny. Ils avaient surtout le droit à leur intimité et autonomie.

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi Harry, encouragea Hermione avec enthousiaste. Enfin, elle n'avait plus besoin de le pousser comme elle le faisait jadis lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Il volait à présent de ses propres ailes et s'était plus que très bien.

Sirius comprenait aussi que c'était ce que Harry voulait. Et de plus, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Mettant son chagrin de côté, il laissa la fierté l'envahir et vint serrer Harry comme son propre fils. Ils tapa le dos de celui-ci en signe d'approbation et de félicitation.

S'éloignant doucement, il feignit d'essuyer une larme qui ne dupa point Remus et Hermione qui sentit la faible odeur du sel. Seul Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire devant la fausse mascarade.

-Bon ! Assez tout ces mélodrames, le souper est prêt, annonça Black en se dirigeant dans la cuisine suivit de près par le groupe qui prirent place à la table.

Seulement Sirius et Hermione ne prirent pas place et allèrent chercher les assiettes qui contenait la nourriture. Une fois derrière l'îlot, Hermione passa discrètement sa main sur le dos de Black. Celui-ci la regarda pour constater un sourire d'admiration en sa faveur. Elle lui fit un bref clin d'oeil et repartit vers la table avec deux assiettes. Inconsciemment, elle donna la première assiette a Remus qui tenta un sourire de gratitude, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Vite oublié fut leur chicane. Elle ne ressentait que le bonheur de savoir que Harry était enfin heureux. Elle continua à aider Sirius à servir les autres et finit par prendre place entre son lycanthrope préféré et Patmol.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée à parler, jouer au poker tout en grignotant du maïs soufflé et à se conter des blagues. La soirée fut vite terminé et ils montèrent tous dans leur chambre. Hermione croisa le regard de Remus pendant un instant puis elle continua son chemin en murmurant un bonne nuit à Lupin qui s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils étaient tous couché et Hermione ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil comparé à Sirius qui ronflait doucement à ses côtés. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas très bien non plus. Elle avait beau se tourner, compter dans sa tête, imaginer des moutons sautant une barrière, rien. Tout ce qui hantait son esprit était l'air sombre de Remus lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard. Elle avait beau ce dire que c'était pour son bien, elle avait extrêmement le goût d'aller le rejoindre. Oui, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Lupin. La tentation était trop impossible à ignorer.

Lentement et sans faire de bruit, elle se leva du lit de Patmol et sortit de la chambre en prenant toute les précautions possible pour ne pas rien faire craquer. Elle longea les corridors sombre de la demeure de Sirius et finit par aboutir devant la porte de Remus. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans la chambre à Lupin comme une voleuse. Collant son oreille contre la porte, elle entendait des mouvements sur le lit. Il s'était probablement tourné dans son sommeil. Que devait-elle faire ? Son coeur battait à nouveau la chamade à la simple pensée que Remus était si proche. Elle était si proche de lui. Si proche à aller le rejoindre dans son lit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle porta sa main vers la poignée de la porte et la tourna doucement. Ouvrant la porte peu à peu, elle vit le commencement du lit de Remus où les couvertures avait été mise de côté. Continuant de l'ouvrit, elle découvrit les pieds dénudé de Lunard. Toujours en poursuivant sa course, elle vit ses jambes vêtu de son pyjama ensuite elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle découvrit son torse... Il était nu et recouvert de sueur. À la simple vu de son corps, elle cru sentir ses jambes la lâcher un moment, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit les plaintes douloureuses du lycanthrope qui semblait tourmenté par un cauchemar. Elle s'approcha en vitesse vers lui et se mit à le secouer.

-Remus, murmura-t-elle en le secouant doucement pour ne pas le surprendre ou encore pire, le blesser.

Celui-ci finit par ce réveiller avec force. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Hermione dans sa chambre à côté de son lit. D'un geste désespéré, il agrippa le bras de la brunette et la tira de force dans son lit. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre face à cette force inattendu et se retrouva à moitié étendu sur Remus. Celui-ci la déplaça telle une poupée sans aucun mal et la plaça à côté de lui et la tenait maintenant fermement contre lui. Son corps était agréablement chaud et semblait être en harmonie avec la chaleur du corps de la brunette qui rougissait de plaisir à la simple sensation du mouvement de respiration que créait le torse du lycanthrope.

-Remus ? Murmura-t-elle incertaine.

-S'il te plait... reste, supplia-t-il.

Hermione n'eut plus besoin d'aucune motivation de sa part, il avait gagné et elle se laissa bercer dans le sommeil par les battements de coeur de Remus qui s'assoupit également.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se réveilla, la tête toujours contre son torse et ses jambes emmêlés avec les siennes. Elle était tellement heureuse de se retrouver en compagnie de Lupin. Qu'elle agréable sensation c'était que de se réveiller aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Maintenant le plus difficile, c'était de se rendre au toilette tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Ce fut presque impossible puisque les puissants bras de Remus la tenait contre lui et que ses jambes étaient emprisonné par les siennes. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle avait un urgent besoin d'aller au toilette. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

-Remus... Remus, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que le réveille du lycanthrope soit désagréable.

Celui-ci sembla finir par se réveiller, qu'elle surprise ce fut pour lui quand il constata la présence de la brunette contre son corps.

-Hermione ? Questionna-t-il avec stupéfaction.

-...Tu sembles surpris de me trouver ici, dit-elle avec une soudaine crainte.

Remus sembla réfléchir et il sembla soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose. Il se souvenait de savoir fait réveillé par la brunette qui avait enfin décidé à passer la nuit avec lui. Subitement, il se sentait plus que ravit. Il se sentait heureux que Hermione l'ait rejoint.

-Non, j'étais juste encore un peu endormi, dit-il avec un sourire. Inconsciemment, sa main c'était mise à flatter la peau du côté du dos de la brunette à l'aide du bout de ses doigts. Sa présence lui avait tellement manqué. L'odeur de la brunette emplissait son nez et bouleversait ses sens. Il approcha son nez vers les cheveux de celle-ci. Il huma l'odeur et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de la brunette. Hermione, surprise, n'osa point bouger et laissa faire le lycanthrope qui déposa un autre bisou sur le bout de son nez.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Remus approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes pour finalement les capturer. Hermione laissa échappé un soupir de contentement tandis que Remus approfondit le baisé tout en la serrant contre son corps. Hermione était au septième ciel. Elle sentait les lèvres de Lupin contre les siennes et c'était plus que parfait. Elle en était tellement aux anges qu'elle en oublia soudainement son envie d'aller au toilette. Ce moment était bien trop beau et important pour être gâché par un petit détail. Il s'éloigna de ses lèvres lentement pour reprendre un peu d'air, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas vraiment l'occasion. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête maintenant. Elle captura ses lèvres à nouveau puis porta ses mains dans ses cheveux pour tenter de l'approcher encore plus. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et Remus finit par réussir à se défaire de l'emprise de la brunette qui laissa échappé une petite plainte.

Lupin laissa échapper un doux rire et regarda la brunette avec une lueur doré dans les yeux. Un sourire un peu arrogant et satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant un instant et il se releva de son lit.

-Dois-je croire que tu vas retourner dormir ici ? Questionna-t-il avec une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, oui, répondit-elle en le regardant se choisir des vêtements propres.

-Tu sais bien que cela ne me dérange aucunement... Je suis très content que tu aies décidé à revenir, avoua-t-il avant de lui faire un dernier sourire et de s'enfermer dans ses toilettes privés.

Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Il avait embrassé Hermione et elle lui a répondu avec fougue et enthousiasme. Mais comment devait-il agir maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de sentiment envers une femme auparavant. Ce domaine était plutôt celui de Sirius. Peut-être avait-il agit en lâche en s'enfermant ainsi dans sa toilette. Elle devait sûrement de sentir blessé qu'il l'ait soudainement laisser seul après un baisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir embrasser Hermione ainsi. Il avait agis avec instinct et il ne le regrettait pas non plus. Tout ceci était bien embêtant.

Quant à Hermione, elle était encore sous le choc du baisé, mais elle en était complètement heureuse. Elle pouvait mourir sans regret à présent. Même s'il s'était enfermé dans ses toilettes, c'était bon signe puisqu'il l'avait embrassé en premier.

La journée commençait bien, très bien même. Remplis d'enthousiasme, elle sortit de la chambre de Remus et se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'étage. Alors qu'elle rentra, elle fit son besoin matinal et alla se laver les mains. Son sourire était toujours aussi béant et rien au monde aurait pu le briser. Elle porta son attention sur ses mains, mais son esprit était toujours ailleurs dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendit ni ne sentit une présence derrière elle qui lui couvrit soudainement la bouche et la fit transplaner loin de la demeure de Sirius.

**::**

Bon ! Voilà ! J'ai écris ce chapitre en moins d'une soirée alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Comme d'habitude désolé pour la longue attente. Oh lalala, la pleine lune approche, pauvre Hermione. Que va-t-il ce passer ? SUSPENCE ! MWAHAHAH... aha... ok désolé j'ai un peu déraillé. Ça m'arrive parfois. DONC ! Assez de niaiseries et écrivez moi un petit review s'il vous plait ! C'est pas difficile à faire, on a pas besoin d'être membre, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et la chose la plus merveilleuse est que c'est gratuit ! Eh oui ! Gratuit ! ^^

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


	13. Torture

Est-ce un oiseau ? Est-ce un avion ? Non ! C'est un nouveau chapitre !

Wow wow wow, c'est quoi ça ? Je me suis vraiment relâché hein ? Cela fait vraiment longtemps et je m'en excuses. J'ai vécu des moments difficiles et je suis malade aujourd'hui. Rien de grave. MAIS ! Vue que cela fait trois semaines, TROIS! que je me pogne le beigne, je me suis dit, il est temps d'écrire un peu. Ah ah, j'ai eu de la difficulté avec ce nouveau lap top ! Eh oui ! Mon bon vieux Mac est décède, finito, knockout ! C'est tout drôle d'utilisé un PC quand on est habituer avec un Mac... j'ai dû me pratiquer... et tâcher d'oublier mes merveilleux moment avec mon beau Mac... aww MAC !

En tout cas !

**Disclaimer :** Alors... on a pas trop le choix, mais faut bien le dire si on ne veut pas se faire taper sur les doigts... Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne les personnages, lieux et incantations de la célèbre série de Harry Potter. Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K. Rowling à tout ses éditeurs ainsi que producteur. Je n'en fait aucun profit sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires des lecteurs.

Merci à **pitite lili**, **Mathisio**, **ange ou demon**, **MoonyA**, **angedechu** (2 fois ^^ ) **akatora**, **Yzeute**, **angedechu **(et oui encore ! ^^) **ewiliane**, **Ange ou demon** (une deuxième fois aussi, je crois que je me suis faite trop attendre) et **angedechu** (bah, je suis vraiment trop gâté moi lol). Vraiment, merci pour vos commentaires !

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 12**

**::**

**Torture**

Hermione se réveilla avec difficulté. Sa vision était désagréablement flou et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle clignait ceux-ci, rien ne semblait prendre forme. Elle ne vit que la noirceur qui l'entourait et ne sentit que la dureté ainsi que la froideur du sol en pierre. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus dans la demeure de Sirius. Elle pouvait toujours sentir cette main qui c'était posé brusquement sur ses lèvres. Mais qui aurait pu lui faire cela ? Tonk ? Non, elle ne devait sûrement pas la détester autant que ça. Elles étaient amies. Un mangemort peut-être ?

À cette idée, elle sentit une vague de panique la submerger. D'une main faible et tremblante elle tendit celle-ci et chercha à l'aveuglette dans le vide pour finalement aboutir sur ce qui semblait être un début de barreau de fer. La panique s'éleva et elle s'approcha du barreau et chercha à tâtons les alentours. La jeune femme comprit rapidement qu'elle était enfermé dans ce qui semblait être une énorme cage à animaux.

-Au secours ! Hurla-t-elle prise d'une peur sans nom.

::

Un grand homme à la chevelure noir et vêtu d'une robe de médicomage blanche traversa à grand pas les couloirs de l'hôpital de St-Mangouste. Il était talonné de près par un autre médicomage aux courts cheveux bruns. Ils éloignèrent des couloirs habituel pour tourner sur un couloir assombrit à l'éclairage vert. Les portes qui peuplaient cette longue allée étaient fait de métaux épais et étaient dépourvu de fenêtre. Seul des numéro comblaient ce vide. Le grand homme poussa la porte numéro 8 et d'un geste de baguette alluma la pièce.

Sous l'effet de la soudaine luminosité de la pièce, Hermione ferma ses yeux et les cacha avec le revers de sa main droite. Lorsque la lumière fut moins douloureuse pour elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa les deux hommes. Le premiers, celui a la chevelure brune paraissait mal à l'aise de ce trouver dans cette pièce en sa présence. Il ne cessait de la regarder nerveusement pour ensuite détourner ses yeux vers un objet ou un mur de la salle. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait fermement sa baguette comme s'il s'attendait au pire à tout moment.

Le deuxième homme, quant à lui, semblait dépourvu d'émotion a son égard et se détourna d'elle pour fouiller parmi plusieurs fioles qui reposait sur le comptoir noir qui longeait le long du mur.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle reconnue les robes de médicomages qu'ils portaient. Ils n'étaient guère des mangemorts, alors pourquoi la retenir prisonnière dans une cage comme un... comme un animal ?

-Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de m'enfermer ainsi... mais pourquoi ?

Le brunet fit mine de rien et l'ignora. Tandis que l'autre, se retourna de sa tâche pour la dévisager d'un regard froid.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi m'enfermez-vous ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant a sentir la colère l'envahir de plus en plus. Répondez-moi bon sang ! S'énerva-t-elle.

L'homme s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent et calculateur avant de s'arrêter devant sa cage pour ensuite s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

-Vous-êtes ici, parce qu'il nous a été informé que vous étiez dangereuse en ce qui concernerait plusieurs personnes de votre entourage. Il nous a également été informé, qu'étant nouvellement une lycanthrope vous n'avez pas été tester pour les effets de la potion tue-loup et ni enregistré dans nos registres. Ceci, étant un manque flagrant de responsabilité en ce qui concerne votre statue de créature dangereuse et contagieuse pour la population normal.

Hermione alla dire quelques chose lorsque l'homme la coupa sec avec un regard perçant.

-De plus, nous avons reçus une lettre de la part des Aurores qui exige que vous soyez détenu jusqu'à ce que votre état soit considéré comme sans danger... ou jusqu'à ce que les médicomages responsable de votre analyse approuverait votre libération, ce qui voudrait dire, moi. Ce qui risquerait de prendre énormément de temps, conclut-il en accentuant le mot énormément.

Il se releva satisfait de la mine dévastatrice de la brunette et alla retourner à son poste de travail lorsque celle-ci décida que leur conversation n'était pas fini.

-Malgré la lettre des Aurores vous n'avez aucun droit de me retenir prisonnière dans une cage. De plus, je vous signale que vous m'avez enlevé ! Ce qui est illégal. Je connais mes droits et je désires que vous informez mes proches de mon états et de mon emplacement !

Furieux, l'homme se pencha à nouveau nez à nez avec la brunette et la fusilla du regard. S'approchant des barreaux, il entra sa main dans la cage et agrippa la chevelure de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher le plus possible vers lui.

-Sachez que les loup-garou n'ont aucun droit ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents serré.

Avant de relâcher la brunette, il lui injecta rapidement à l'aide d'une seringue, une dose de liquide noir dans sa nuque. Au contact du liquide, les veines du cou de la brunette prirent une teinte noire. Ont pu voir le liquide se répandre rapidement dans son corps. Hermione sentit une douleur atroce l'accaparer et emplir toute son être. Son corps devint désagréablement faible et tremblotant. Elle sentit ses muscles s'étirer, se torde sous sa peau. D'un geste désespéré, elle tendit la main et agrippa un barreau fermement. La jeune femme découvrit avec horreur sa main dont ses doigts étaient maintenant plus long et d'où ressortait d'affreuses griffes acéré au bout de ses doigts ensanglanté. Lâchant prise sur le barreau, elle se mit à quatre pattes et sentit l'ignoble sensation que sa poitrine se contractait sous le changement brusque de ses côtes.

Elle comprit qu'elle subissait se qui semblait être sa première transformation prématurément. Et ceci, sans la présence de Rémus. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle se transforme. La pleine lune n'était que demain soir et maintenant elle allait le vivre seul.

-Non... Non... Non ! Paniqua-t-elle.

Son cri déchira le silence du laboratoire mais ne franchit pas la barrière de silence que comblait la salle.

Ne supportant plus son poids, la jeune femme se laissa complètement tomber sur le côté et sentit une affreuse sensation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale pour ensuite laisser la place à des craquement d'os.

-Orww ! Remus... Remus... Remus... Remus, répéta-t-elle en murmurant sans arrêt. Elle sentait ses canines s'allonger ainsi que son nez.

L'homme regarda la brunette avec calme et indifférence. Se tournant vers son coéquipier, il fit une moue de déception et s'avança vers la brunette pour lui agripper encore la chevelure. En passant sa main entre les barreaux, il lui injecta un autre sérum.

-Vaccin 5 à échoué, dit-il a haute voix à l'intention de son coéquipier qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Hermione sentit la douleur s'estompe et son cœur ralentir à un rythme plus normal. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de soupirer de soulagement une autre sensation de piqure lui fit glacer son sang. Cette douleur fut de trop pour son corps qui avait à peine eut le temps de se remettre de l'expérience d'auparavant. Elle avait l'affreuse impression que quelqu'un avait décharger un baril d'acide dans son corps. Se cambrant le corps vers le haut, la jeune brunette hurla de tout son être.

::

Remus était dans tout ses états. Cella faisait maintenant plus de sept heures que Hermione ne s'était toujours pas montré. Elle n'était pas venu au déjeuner ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque. Il commençait a redouter qu'elle regrettait leur baisé.

Tournant en rond dans le salon, il fut observé dans l'encadrement de la porte par Sirius. Celui-ci, aussi inquiet que Remus devant la soudaine absence de la brunette, ignorait tout des craintes de son ami.

-Mais où est-elle ? Questionna Remus en grognant. Il était plus qu'à bout de nerfs.

-Pas dans sa chambre en tout cas et ni dans la mienne, répondit Sirius avec stupéfaction devant la réaction du Lycanthrope. Encore hier, il pensait que Remus était en colère contre la brunette.

Celle-ci avait disparut depuis ce matin, Sirius était loin de savoir qu'elle avait passée le reste de la nuit avec le loup-garou qui commençait a faire un trou dans sa moquette.

-Tu peux arrêter de détruire mon tapis ? Questionna Sirius avec amusement tout en croissant les bras sur son torse.

Remus s'arrêta et regarda le sol. D'une voix faible il murmura quelque chose qui resta du jargon pour Sirius.

-Pardon ? Interrogea Patmol.

-J'ai dis que c'est de ma faute, répéta Remus.

-Ta faute ? Tu ne l'as tout de même pas mangé ? Questionna Sirius en s'esclaffant de rire.

-Je l'ai embrassé.

Sirius arrêta sec de rire et s'étouffa avec un peu de salive.

-Quoi ? Tu... tu l'as.. embrassé ? S'étonna Black.

-Elle c'est peut-être sauvé à cause de cela ? Mais pourtant... elle avait plus que répondu à mon baisé...

Sirius regarda la mine effondré de son ami et se passa la main dans sa chevelure. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Il avait beau être un tombeur, il ne connaissait absolument rien sur les femmes et leurs façon de penser. Mais il savait au moins une chose. Hermione était amoureuse de Lupin et il ne pouvait croire qu'elle ce soit enfuit une fois qu'elle est eu ce qu'elle désirait tant. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait vu la façon dont la brunette regardait Remus.

-Écoutes... Ne t'en fait pas trop. Elle est peut-être simplement dehors en train de faire une petite marche.

-Une marche de sept heure sans déjeuner, sans diner ? On est des lycanthropes Sirius... le matin, on crève de faim, dit Remus à bout de patience.

-J 'en sais rien moi, j'essaie de t'aider !

Alors que Remus vint rajouter autre chose un bruit assourdissant résonna dans la maison. On pouvait entendre des pas courir dans le corridor ainsi que plusieurs objets fragiles se fracasser de temps en temps. Les pas se rapprochèrent du salon et une Tonk à la chevelure électrisante qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Harry fit son apparition. Elle semblait paniqué, sa chevelure devenu bleu était fort en contraste avec sa peau blême légèrement jaunis.

-Ça va Tonk ? Questionna Remus abasourdit. Il était rare de voir la jeune femme dans cet état.

-Remus... Je... je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas... Je ne pensais pas que.. Oh Remus... Tout est de ma faute, pleurnicha la jeune femme en s'écroulant sur le sol tel un enfant de cinq ans qui aurait brisé son jouet favori.

Sirius agrippa les bras de Tonk et la secoua.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Allez répond !

-... Hermione... Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait cela. Je ne savais pas qu'il agirait ainsi. Par Merlin, sanglota-t-elle.

-Hermione ? Que ce passe-t-il avec Granger ? Demanda Sirius en secouant la jeune femme de plus belle. Celle-ci était trop occupé a pleurer pour sentir la moindre douleur que les mains de son cousin lui procurait.

-J'étais fâché... je me suis défoulé en me plaignant d'Hermione au travail... J'étais seule avec mon coéquipier, Max... Je bougonnais sur le fait que j'étais en train de perdre Remus par sa faute à cause de sa lycanthropie... Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il allait faire une recherche sur Hermione et qu'il verrait qu'elle n'était pas enregistré. Cela devait être un bon alibi qui l'a poussé à …. Merlin !

Remus était toujours à sa place. Il n'avait point bougé et ses jambes n'osèrent guère avancer. Il était paralysé par ce que la jeune femme était en train de dire. Quelques chose c'était passé avec sa Hermione. Il était de marbre, il ne pouvait à peine respirer.

-Parles ! Hurla Black à bout de patience. Parles ou Merlin je jure que.. !

-Il l'a enlevé et emporté aux médicomages ! Des médicomages chercheur... Ils ne vont pas l'aider. Tu les connait Sirius, tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire à Hermione. Ils vont la torturer, l'utiliser comme cobaye pour leur nouveau sérum. Ils ne sont pas là pour l'aider, ils vont tenter de la guérir en cherchant un vaccin qui risquerait de la tuer pendant le processus, dit-elle dans un murmure les larmes lui coulant sur les joues pour ensuite aboutir dans son cou ou sur ses vêtements.

Elle tourna son regard vers Remus qui semblait craquer sous l'effet de la nouvelle. Ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermait avec force. Sa mâchoire était serrer et ses yeux doré...

-Je suis tellement désolé Remus... murmura-t-elle.

Sirius relâcha la jeune femme et bondit du sol pour regarder Remus qui commençait à émettre des grognements.

-Calme toi Remus, on va aller chercher Hermione, dit-il a l'homme qui semblait être loin dans la tête du lycanthrope.

Celui-ci regarda Sirius avec une telle rage qu'il semblait prêt à tout détruire sur son passage. Black posa une main amical sur l'épaule du loup-garou et tenta de le raisonner.

-On va aller la chercher, répéta-t-il.

Ces mots semblèrent calmer un peu Remus qui reprit son sang froid. Malgré ses yeux qui était resté doré, Lupin acquiesça et le duo partirent en un éclair pour aboutir devant l'hôpital de St-Mangouste.

::

Bah voilà ! Un chapitre, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action, je sais. Mais dans le prochain chapitre, qui d'ailleurs devrais arriver plus tôt que prévu puisque j'ai les doigts en feu, sera sûrement plus captivant. Encore une fois et j'aime bien me répété, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Une bonne années à tous puisque je n'ai pas posté depuis les fêtes, méchante, méchante fille que je suis.


	14. Le côté agressif de la bête

Salut ! Ce fut moins long que le chapitre précédent non ? Ravit ? En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu... enfin je crois... Peu importe ! Je n'étais pas trop sûr pour le titre de ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci à **Pomelin** d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire un commentaire. Très apprécié et je n'ai pas voulu te torturer en passant. ^^ Désolé si cette histoire pousse moins vite que les autres. Mais j'arrose pas souvent mes plants d'imaginations depuis quelques temps. Appelez cela manque d'inspiration. Ahh ! Ça, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Bon ne perdons pas trop de temps avec tout c'est blabla inutile. Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! Rien, rien et oh laissez-moi penser... Rien ! Sauf le déroulement de cette histoire qui est plutôt assez dramatique et déprimante à mon goût. Que voulez-vous ? La vie n'est pas toujours rose et elle est souvent très injuste.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14**

**::**

**Le côté agressif de la bête**

S'élançant dans l'hôpital, ils arrivèrent devant l'accueil où une jeune infirmière à la courte chevelure noire consultait plusieurs fichiers.

-On voudrait voir Hermione Granger, dit Sirius à l'intention de la femme qui ne relevait toujours pas la tête.

-Toutes les visites sont interdites entre 16h et 18h messieurs. Veuillez revenir plus tard, dit-elle d'une voix monotone tout en replaçant ses lunettes qui était descendu un peu trop de sa place initial sur son nez fin.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, il faut absolument que l'ont voient Hermione Granger. Elle est en danger de mort, supplia Sirius.

-Tout le monde qui se font soigner à St-Mangouste sont ici parce qu'ils sont en danger de morts. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est entre bonne main, dit-elle d'une voix barbante.

-Non justement c'est différent dans son cas ! Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Elle est en danger ! Arrêtez de regarder vos satané fichiers et dites-nous où elle se trouve.

La jeune femme releva la tête et les fusilla de son regard bleuté. Une moue se dessina sur ses lèvres rougeâtre.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vous demanderais de sortir d'ici ou je serais forcé d'appeler la sécurité, menaça-t-elle avec indifférence.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des clients désagréable qui s'inquiétait pour leur proche. Elle savait la procédure des choses. Ils se plaignent, cris fort et elle, elle les menaces d'appeler les autorité. Ce truc marchait à tout coup. Et elle était sûr qu'il allait rebrousser chemin maintenant qu'elle les avait menacé. Elle retourna donc son attention sur ses fichiers et continua son travail.

-Où est-elle ? S'impatienta Remus qui frappa sans retenu sur le bureau de l'infirmière qui sursauta devant l'impact du point de l'homme.

Relevant la tête tout en étouffant une plainte offusqué, elle se redressa de son siège avec un air strict.

-Je ne vous le direz pas ! Ceci est confidentiel, vous aller me faire plaisir de sortir immédiatement sinon j'appelle les aurores ! S'écria-t-elle.

Remus agrippa rapidement le poignet de la jeune femme et se rapprocha d'elle avec des yeux de prédateur.

-Tu va me dires où elle se trouve ou je vais défigurer ton jolie minois. Tout de suite ! Grogna-t-il en serra sa poigne sur le bras endoloris de l'infirmière qui commençait à trembler de peur.

Cela n'était pas prévu pour elle. Ils auraient été sensé s'en retourner comme tout les autres.

-À l'aide ! Au secours ! Hurla l'infirmière qui alerta quelques aurores qui étaient de garde.

-La ferme ! S'emporta Remus en agrippant le cou de la jeune femme terrifié.

D'une main forte, il tira l'infirmière d'en arrière de son comptoir et lui emprisonna son bras libre derrière son dos avec une poigne de fer. Les aurores arrivèrent en les menaçant de leur baguette fermement brandit.

-Relâchez la ! Ordonna l'un deux en pointant sa baguette vers le lycanthrope qui serrait toujours le cou de l'infirmière.

-Rendez-moi Hermione, grogna-t-il.

-Remus ! S'exclama Sirius abasourdit par le geste de son ami qui était habituellement de nature docile et réservé.

-Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on sauvera Hermione... relâche la jeune femme, tenta de calmer Sirius.

-Non ! Si je ne vois pas Hermione tout de suite... je tue cette femme, avoua-t-il en resserrant sa force sur sa gorge.

-Norg... Pitié, dit avec difficulté l'infirmière qui pouvait à peine respirer. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues rougit. Ses lunettes avaient depuis longtemps tombé sur le sol et s'étaient fracasser à l'impact.

-Alors dis-moi où est Hermione Granger, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de celle-ci.

-Hermione Granger ? Hum...Étage cinq, couloir M porte huit, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

-Ce n'était pas si compliqué, dit-il dans un grognement.

Remus relâcha la femme en la projetant contre les aurores qui fut stupéfait de la soudaine libération de celle-ci. L'un d'eux l'attrapa tandis que l'autre tenta de toucher Remus qui s'éloignait à la course dans le couloir avec des Stupéfix. Il oublièrent Black qui leur lança un Stupéfix à son tour dans leur dos. Une fois débarrassé des deux aurores, Sirius accourut à son tour tout en tentant de suivre Remus qui bousculait patients, infirmières ainsi que des médicomages de son passage. Montant des escaliers de marbres blanc, il ne prit aucune pose pour se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit le cinquième étage. Regardant alentour pour chercher le couloir M, il arrêta un médicomage en lui enserrant le bras.

-Couloir M ? Questionna-t-il à bout de souffle.

-À gauche, dit le médicomage surprit et raide de stupeur devant l'aptitude du monsieur au yeux étrangement doré.

Celui-ci relâcha l'homme et courut de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte où le nombre huit était inscrit.

-Remus ? Interrogea Sirius hors d'haleine.

-Elle est ici, dit-il tout simplement en tendant la main vers la poignée pour tourner celle-ci. Par malheur, la porte ne voulu pas s'ouvrir. Sentant sa respiration s'accélérer sous la panique, il tenta à nouveau encore et encore. Celle-ci ne bougea point. Perdant patience, Remus fusilla la porte du regarde et fonça dans celle-ci à mainte reprise. Il se moquait que chaque impact avec la porte était douloureux. Ce qu'il voulait c'était de rentrer et voir si Hermione allait bien.

-C'est inutile Lunard ! Écoutes la voix de la raison, tu vas te faire mal. Il doit y avoir un sort sur cette porte, dit-il en retenant son ami de rentrer en contact une nouvelle fois avec la porte en acier.

-Elle est là Sirius ! S'emporta Remus désemparé à l'idée de la perdre.

-Laisses-moi faire mon vieux, tu sais que en ce qui concerne les portes, rien ne peut me résister, dit Sirius en faisant reculer son ami.

Faisant face à la porte, Sirius brandit sa baguette et fit des mouvement simple et brusque. Une fois sont sort terminer et projeter contre la porte celle-ci explosa et céda la place à un Remus qui entrant dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Elle était là, sur le sol, enfermé dans une cage et inerte. Sans attendre, il ignora les médiacomages surprit de leur soudaine entrée et s'élança vers la brunette.

-Hermione ? Questionna-t-il incertain devant l'état de la jeune femme qui était étendu sur le sol contre son ventre. Son visage blanc aux lèvres et au nez ensanglanté rendait Remus fou d'inquiétude.

Se couchant sur le sol pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il tendit la main et flatta doucement le côté du visage de la jeune femme.

-Hermione, c'est moi Remus... je suis là...

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Questionna Sirius une fois sortit de sa stupeur devant l'état de la jeune femme qui lui avait sauver la vie autrefois.

Il menaça les médicomages d'une main tremblante de rage. Le premier homme sortit de la pièce en panique, il ne supportait plus son stresse qui avait ressentit depuis qu'il avait entrée dans cette pièce. Il savait que cela allait mal se terminer.

-Lâche... grogna le deuxième homme qui avait oublié la présence de l'homme au poing serré.

Il fut ramener à l'ordre lorsque Sirius lui agrippa le collet de sa robe de médicomage.

-Tu vas me répondre sale ordure !

-Nous lui avons donner quelques vaccin qui servait de recherche pour la guérison de la lycanthropie. Elle c'est transformé deux fois. La première fois, nous avons eut beaucoup de difficulté à nous approcher d'elle pour la rendre de nouveau humaine en annulant le sérum circulant dans son sang. La deuxième fois fut plus facile puisque à la fin de sa transformation elle s'est soudainement écroulé. Depuis ce temps, elle n'a toujours pas fait aucun mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce que !

-Ne vous inquiété pas, ses signes vitaux son toujours là, dit le médicomage en tentant de calmer l'homme qui semblait devenir un peu trop imposant à son goût.

-Guérissez la ! Hurla Black en secouant l'homme aussi fort que Sirius l'avait fait auparavant avec Tonk.

Deux aurores arrivèrent soudainement et emprisonnèrent les bras de Sirius derrière son dos.

-Guérissez la ! S'impatienta Sirius qui tenta par tout les moyen possible de se libéré de l'emprise des deux aurores qui ne comprenaient trop ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous avec dépasser vos loi en vous introduisant dans ce laboratoire. Et d'après ce que je vois, vous avez également contre passer vos loi en ignorant les règlements de cette hôpital, dit le médicomage en affichant un sourire triomphant.

-Non ! Salopard ! Faite quelques chose. Guérissez là ! Remus ! Remus ! Hurla Sirius qui se faisait emporté par les aurores. Mais le lycanthrope ne bougea pas, il était trop pris par l'état de sa compagne qui gisait sur le sol.

-Arrêté ! Ordonna une voix autoritaire que Sirius reconnaissait comme celle de Harry.

-Chef ? S'interrogèrent les deux aurores surprit de sa présence.

-Remus, Hermione ! S'exclama Tonk en s'élançant dans la pièce vers la cage où la jeune brunette reposait blême comme une morte.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le médicomage prit au dépourvu. Il était en train de gagner, pourquoi il y avait plus d'aurore maintenant ? La situation était déjà sous contrôle.

-Stephen flor, par l'autorité que je détiens je déclare que la lettre qui vous a été envoyé par l'aurore Max Admil est maintenant à terme. De plus, je vous arrête pour activité illégal de recherche pratiqué sur des êtres humains, dit Harry sur son ton ferme.

Deux nouveaux aurores qui se trouvaient derrière Harry emprisonnèrent les bras du médicomage comme ceux de Sirius qui fut à son tour relâché aux ordres de Potter qui détourna merveilleusement la situation en leur faveur.

-Désolé du temps que cela ma prit, dit Harry à l'égard de Sirius qui se frottait le bras droit qui était maintenant endoloris.

-Pas de problème Harry. Une chance que tu es arrivé. Qui ta prévenu ? Questionna Sirius.

-Mais c'est Tonk évidemment, répondit Harry qui détourna son regard de sur son parrain pour regarder Remus qui avait maintenant la main de Hermione dans la sienne. Il flattait celle-ci avec douceur et tristesse.

-Ne t'en fait pas Lunard, nous allons bien nous en occuper, dit Harry lorsque la main de la brunette fut retiré de la sienne. Celui-ci prit de panique se releva pour constater qu'ils avaient retiré Hermione de sa cage. Un aurore la prit dans ses bras et partit avec elle suivit par Lupin qui ne souhaitait guère se séparer d'elle jusqu'à son rétablissement. Sirius regarda son ami avec inquiétude, il ne l'avait jamais vu agir de la sorte auparavant avec personne. Que se passerait-il si jamais Hermione venait à mourir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à une telle chose. Pauvre Hermione... Il entendit Harry soupirer à côté de lui.

-Elle n'est vraiment pas chanceuse ces derniers temps, avoua-t-il exténué de sa longue journée.

-De quoi tu parles ? Elle est extrêmement chanceuse. Non seulement elle survécu à une attaque de loup-garou et au virus du Lycanthrope. Mais en plus, elle est toujours vivante après une longue séance de torture. Je ne connais pas une personne aussi forte que notre Hermione, dit Sirius en tapant amicalement l'épaule de Potter.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Espérons que nous sommes à bout de nos surprises. Une autre attaque de ce genre et je ne serais plus où me placer, dit Harry avant de souhaiter au revoir à son parrain et de repartir faire son travail qui n'était pas terminé.

Sirius retrouva Remus plus tard après une couple de minutes de recherche. Il avait fini par découvrit la porte bien sécurisé par deux aurores que Harry avait posté comme garde. Lorsqu'il entra, il le vit assit à côté du lit de la brunette, il regardait à l'extérieur de la fenêtre et semblait anxieux.. Quand il remarqua la présence de son meilleur ami, les joues de Lupin prirent une teinte rosé.

-Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, dit-il gêné de sa perte de contrôle.

-Ce n'est rien... J'ai été surprit bien sûr. Je ne t'avais jamais vu perdre le contrôle auparavant même pas pendant la guère. Tu avais peut-être perdu ton sang froid de temps en temps avant la pleine lune... mais jamais je ne t'avais vu attaquer, bousculer des gens de la sorte. J'ai même été surprit que tu n'avais pas étranglé le médicomage comme tu l'avais fait avec l'infirmière, avoua Sirius toujours stupéfait de ce qui c'était passé.

-C'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé de me tourner le couteau dans la plaie, dit Remus soudainement bougon.

-Allons, allons... Comment va-t-elle ? Questionna-t-il en prenant place de l'autre côté du lit.

-Elle est là et elle est en vie, c'est tout ce qui importe, dit Remus avec un ton de voix soudainement glacial.

-Bien sûr... répondit Sirius se sentant soudainement sur une pente glissante.

Sirius observa Remus qui déplaça une mèche de la chevelure de la brunette pour ensuite glisser son doigts tendrement le long de sa joue pour finalement glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il détourna son regard de sur elle pour regarder à l'extérieur.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna doucement Sirius qui regarda attentivement la réaction du lycanthrope.

-Oui, avoua-t-il tout simplement avec une voix plus détendu.

Après un long silence inconfortable, Sirius décida que c'était assez. Il était visiblement de trop et le sommeil commençait à le tirailler. Se relevant de sa chaise il caressa le dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et souhaita bonne nuit à Remus qui lui fit un bref sourire.

::

Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? Elle ne ressentait plus ses muscle, ils étaient trop engourdit par la douleur. Tout était noir et froid. Était-elle morte ? Non... elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre... mais où était-elle.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et découvrit un plafond obscurci par les ténèbres. Regardant alentour, elle comprit qu'elle était sûrement dans une chambre d'hôpital. N'était-elle pas dans une cage auparavant ? Était-elle en pleine illusion ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était visiblement endormi d'une façon inconfortable sur une simple chaise métallique. Son visage lui paraissait familier... Remus ? Non... Ça ne pouvait pas être Remus. Elle fut enlevé, torturé et cela sans que quiconque le sache. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Ce rêve était une pure torture. De savoir que Remus était devant elle mais qu'il n'était qu'un rêve était intolérable. Elle étaient sûr que d'un moment à l'autre elle allait se réveiller à nouveau dans cette pièce immonde enfermé dans cette saleté de cage à l'odeur de fer rouillé. Le fait qu'il était là et qu'il allait disparaître bientôt était insoutenable. Elle voulait absolument plus que tout de rester ici avec lui. Malgré que tout semblait tellement réel, Hermione ne pouvait croire que Remus était vraiment là. La jeune femme tenta de se rentrer dans la tête qu'elle ne le voyait pas... Qu'elle ne sentait pas cette douce odeur de chocolat lui taquiner le nez. C'était vraiment devenu insupportable. Malgré la tristesse qui la déchira au fait que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple illusion, elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et risqua de détruire ce beau rêve en tendant une main tremblante vers lui. N'arrivant pas à atteindre Lupin, Hermione vit sa vision de brouiller et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue pour atteindre finalement son cou. Elle échappa une plainte et laissa tomber sa main affreusement lourde sur le lit.

Les larmes devint des sanglots qu'elle ne pu retenir plus longtemps. Ceux-ci réveilla l'homme en sursaut qui regarda la jeune brunette qui était finalement réveillé. Mais elle paraissait souffrir horriblement. Les mains recouvrant ses yeux clos qui laissa échapper de fortes larmes qui cascadèrent le long de ses joues rougis par l'émotion.

Se relevant, il se pencha vers la brunette et tenta de lui faire écarter les mains de sur son visage.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il attristé par ce spectacle.

-Tu n'es pas là... Tu n'es pas là, répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, je suis là Hermione, tenta-t-il de rassurer la jeune fille en pleure.

-Tu n'es qu'un rêve..

-Voyons Hermione, ressaisit toi ! Je suis vraiment là, ça va bien aller.

-Pourquoi me tortures-tu avec ces douces paroles alors que je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment là. Le moment où j'oserais profité de ta présence dans se rêve, tu disparaîtras. Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemars ! Dit-elle à bout de souffle. Ses sanglots ne semblèrent aucunement vouloir se calmer.

Perdant le peu de patience qu'il possédait, Remus agrippa les poignets de la jeune fille et les éloigna loin de la porter de son visage. Têtu, la jeune femme garda les yeux fermement clos et n'osait aucunement les ouvrir. Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, Remus captura les lèvres de la brunette.

Celle-ci sembla se figer devant la sensation étrangement réelle que les lèvres du supposé faux Remus lui procurait. Cela semblait si vrai.

Lupin se détacha de ces lèvres si douce qui l'emplie de joie à la simple pensée de l'avoir retrouvé. Cette personne si précieuse à ses yeux. La regardant tendrement, il lui relâcha les poignets et lui flatta les joue humide avec ses mains.

-Je suis vraiment là Hermione. C'est fini, tu ne souffrira plus par la main de cet homme. Je suis là, répéta-t-il.

Comprenant finalement que son cauchemar avait prit fin et que Remus était effectivement là devant elle à la regarder des ses doux yeux brun légèrement doré à l'approche de la pleine lune. Elle ne pu empêcher un soupire de soulagement et une nouvelle vague de sanglot la submerger. Mais cette fois-ci des sanglots de joie que la torture était finalement terminé. Encerclant la jeune femme de ses bras fort, il s'étendit à ses côtés et la consola du mieux qu'il pu. Lui embrassant le front affectueusement et tendrement comme si elle était fragile, il lui susurra des mots de réconfort et d'affection jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le sommeil à nouveau confortablement blottit dans la douce chaleur de Lunard.

::

Voilà ! Cela vous a plu ? Je ne veux forcer personne mais commentaire = envie d'écrire... C'est fou comme c'est vrai !

**Aperçu du prochain chapitre...**

**Chapitre 15**

**::**

**Bêtes follement amoureux **

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit légèrement chaud mais étrangement vide. Ouvrant les yeux lentement et se redressant de son lit, elle se retourna sur le lit d'hôpital pour constater que Remus n'y était plus. Détournant son attention sur le côté gauche du lit, elle vit les médicomage ainsi que des visiteurs s'activer dans le couloir face à sa porte de chambre. Perdant vite intérêt, elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et attendit patiemment que Remus revient. Elle savait qu'il était encore dans l'hôpital. La pleine lune étant pour cette nuit, elle sentait son odeur parfaitement parmi ses milliers d'odeurs étrangères. Ses blessures des dernières transformations forcés précédente auquel elle avait eut droit par égard d'un homme affreux et cruel étaient presque guérit grâce à son nouveau métabolisme de lycanthrope. Le fait que son corps aurait pu mourir d'éreintement avait été un choc assez difficile à assimiler durant la nuit. Mais la présence de Remus à ses côtés fut plus que bienfaisant sur sa personne.

Perdant le fil du train de sa pensée, une étrange odeur ou plutôt présence, attira son attention vers la porte. Il n'y avait pourtant personne qui l'épiait. Cette présence troublante s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'un individu passa devant sa porte de chambre. Le monde sembla soudainement ralentit. Les gens s'effaçaient peu à peu autour de cette personne vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé délavé et d'un chandail blanc usé. Cet individu lui était inconnu et pourtant... elle semblait le connaître. Il y avait quelques chose chez cet homme. L'étranger finit par regarder dans sa direction et les yeux doré de l'homme croisèrent les yeux doré de la jeune femme.


	15. Bêtes follement amoureux

Salut ! Eh oui, je suis toujours vivante pour l'instant. Je suis désolé pour se long laps de temps. Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre, ce qui est impardonnable. Mais au moins dites-vous que j'ai tenu parole et que la suite est enfin là à votre portée. Je voudrait remercier ; Miss Lilith Samael, Moonyangie, Sahyadu2b, remione, lilarose12, Charlotte, lalice et tout les Guest de m'avoir donner de si magnifiques commentaires qui on fait que j'ai tenu bon tout ce temps. Je vous adores tous ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15

::

Bêtes follement amoureux

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit légèrement chaud mais étrangement vide. Ouvrant les yeux lentement et se redressant de son lit, elle se retourna pour constater que Remus n'y était plus. Détournant son attention sur le côté gauche du lit, elle vit les médicomages ainsi que des visiteurs s'activer dans le couloir face à sa porte de chambre. Perdant vite intérêt, elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et attendit patiemment que Remus revient. Elle savait qu'il était encore dans l'hôpital. La pleine lune étant pour cette nuit, elle sentait son odeur parfaitement parmi ses milliers d'odeurs étrangères. Ses blessures des dernières transformations forcés précédentes auxquelles elle avait eut droit par égard d'un homme affreux et cruel étaient presque guérit grâce à son nouveau métabolisme de lycanthrope. Le fait que son corps aurait pu mourir d'éreintement avait été un choc assez difficile à assimiler durant la nuit. Mais la présence de Remus à ses côtés fut plus que bienfaisante sur sa personne.

Perdant le fil du train de sa pensée, une étrange odeur ou plutôt présence, attira son attention vers la porte. Il n'y avait pourtant personne qui l'épiait. Cette présence troublante s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'un certain individu passa devant sa porte de chambre. Le monde sembla soudainement ralentir. Les gens s'effaçaient peu à peu autour de cette personne vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé délavé et d'un chandail blanc usé. Cet individu lui était inconnu et pourtant... intérieurement elle semblait le connaître. Il y avait quelques chose chez cet homme. L'étranger finit par regarder dans sa direction et les yeux doré de l'homme croisèrent les yeux brun de la jeune femme qui prirent soudainement une teinte doré à son tour. Des frissons lui parcourut le long de sa colonne pour arrêter à la pointe de la racine de ses boucles brunes. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il apparut, il disparut de son champ de vision et le monde revint à la normal.

Sans trop y pensé, Hermione posa un pied sur le sol froid et se releva pour finalement sortir de sa chambre en chemise d'hôpital et pieds nu. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui la regardait avec curiosité. Ils se demandèrent ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme pour se promener parmi une foule d'inconnus les jambes dénudé ainsi que pieds nu. Ils crurent presque tous qu'elle devait être surement folle ou simplement impudique. Plusieurs femmes étouffèrent des signes d'indignations au passage de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci n'y remarqua rien. Elle était concentré sur sa recherche. Mais pourquoi recherchait-elle cet homme inconnu ? Ses sentiments se bousculèrent dans son cœur. Une étrange sensation de curiosité et de crainte. Elle tourna un couloir et arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit l'homme au bout de celui-ci. Il semblait l'avoir attendu et la regardait avec un étrange regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas sondé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre, la jeune femme se fit arrêté par une main forte qui se posa sur son épaule droite. Celle-ci se retourna d'un geste vif avec des yeux surpris et découvrit Remus qui la regardait avec curiosité et une pointe de désapprobation dans ses yeux couleurs doré.

-Hermione ? Questionna-t-il stupéfait de la retrouver hors de sa chambre dans cette tenu indécente.

-Remus, murmura Hermione pour ensuite se retourner pour constaté que l'inconnu n'y était plu. Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et constata dans qu'elle état elle se trouvait.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te balade ainsi ? Demanda-t-il avec une monté de colère toute en la scrutant de bas en haut à plusieurs reprise comme s'il cherchait réponse à sa propre question.

-Je... Je... Je ne sais trop ce qui vient de ce passer... je ne comprend pas moi-même, répondit-elle franchement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de parcourir les couloirs à poursuivre un étranger.

-Bon... Viens, je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses te préparer... On rentre à la maison, grogna-t-il d'une humeur bougon.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et entama le chemin du retour en évitant tout regard avec celle-ci. Hermione, troublé du comportement de Remus, se pinça les lèvres et tenta de réprimer ses larmes de couler. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la chambre, Hermione laissa échapper une plainte pour ensuite partir en larme.

Surprit, Remus se retourna tout en continuant de tenir fermement la main de la brunette.

-Hermione ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Celle-ci sanglota et garda ses yeux fermé. Elle avait trop peur de la réaction de Remus. Pourquoi était-il en colère contre elle ?

-Je suis désolé. Peu importe ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé Remus, ne me déteste pas... ne me déteste pas, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer, poussa un long soupire et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme en pleure. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur chacune des joues de la brunette et força son visage à ce relever vers le sien.

-Hermione... Ouvre tes yeux je t'en prit, murmura Remus d'une voix profonde et calme.

Celle-ci fini par ouvrir ses yeux embué de larme et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait avec crainte et honte.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre toi... En fin... peut-être un tout petit peu mais c'est parce que... c'est parce que...

Le visage de Lupin devint de plus en plus rouge de seconde en seconde. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il ne trouva pas le courage de le lui dire en la regardant dans les yeux comme il avait prévu de le faire auparavant. Il appuya son front sur celui de la brunette et ferma ses yeux.

-Je n'aime pas que d'autres hommes puissent te voir dans cette accoutrement. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais je suis extrêmement jaloux lorsqu'un autre homme te regarde. Ils étaient tous là, à te fixer de leur yeux... et moi je devais me retenir de ne pas aller les attaquer. Tu m'es très précieuse Hermione... Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi lorsque je ne suis pas à tes côtés, avoua-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux pour finalement la regarder. Celle-ci ne pu empêcher un sourire d'illuminer son visage.

Elle se sentait extrêmement flatté que Lupin soit jaloux, jamais auparavant elle aurait cru qu'un homme serait possessif à son égard... et franchement, elle aimait cela. Son côté lycanthrope appréciait l'idée qu'il veuille qu'elle lui appartienne entièrement.

Elle se reprocha légèrement de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus lui rendit son baiser et allait se reculer lorsque la jeune femme lui enlaça le cou et le rapprocha d'avantage contre elle pour l'embrasser plus fermement.

-Hum hum, Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Questionna Sirius qui était dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte.

Remus se décolla en quatrième vitesse de la jeune femme comme s'il venait d'être brûlé et regarda son ami avec un air coupable.

Déçu de l'interruption, Hermione fronça des sourcils et dévisagea l'homme à la chevelure noire. Celui-ci le remarqua et tenta de retenir un ricanement pour finalement lui faire un clin d'œil enjoué.

-La prochaine fois, je frapperai, dit-il avant de rentrer et de prendre place sur l'une des chaises d'hôpital qui comblaient la chambre temporaire de la brunette.

Hermione réprima un grognement qu'il la fit soudainement rougir de honte. Elle n'avait jamais été comme cela auparavant. Elle recherchait plus que tout l'attention et les caresses de Remus et cela la fit rougir de honte de plus belle. Avait-elle été un peu trop soudaine envers Remus il n'y a pas quelques minutes ? Elle l'avait ressentit qu'il allait rompre le baiser mais elle en avait voulu plus. Avait-elle agit trop brusquement ?

Regardant Remus qui avait les joues aussi rouge vif qu'une pivoine, elle sentit le doute l'envahir jusqu'à ce que Lupin la regarde pour lui donner un sourire. Il passa à côté d'elle et lui effleura délicatement la main pour finalement rejoindre Sirius qui était occupé à lire la gazette du sorcier. Hermione sentit un agréable frisson la parcourir. Il fut agréablement différent que lorsqu'elle avait vu cet étranger.

-Bon alors tu es prêtes à rentrer Hermione ? Questionna Sirius impatient de sortir de cette hôpital.

Celle-ci se retourna et hocha d'un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-Bien alors, prends ceci et va te changer, je vais vous attendre dehors, dit Sirius qui lui tendit un sac remplit de vêtements.

Celle-ci s'exécuta en s'enfermant dans la toilette privé de la chambre d'hôpital et enfila une paire de jean foncé avec un chandail de laine rayé noir et rouge. Elle mit une paire de bas ainsi que des souliers et sortit de la toilettes les cheveux recouvert de statique par le manque de soin. En la voyant, Remus laissa échapper un petit rire et vint lui prendre tendrement sa main pour l'entrainer hors de la chambre.

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs et descendirent quelques escaliers pour finalement sortir de cet endroit. Remus détestait l'odeur des hôpitaux lorsque la pleine lune était proche. Les odeurs étaient plus prononcé et il ne pouvait que sentir les odeurs des maladies se promener dans l'atmosphère. Prenant une grande respiration, il constata que Hermione fit de même.

-C'est beaucoup mieux n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il avec un léger sourire de compréhension.

-En effet... Je n'avais jamais remarqué à qu'elle point l'air frais m'avait manqué, avoua-t-elle.

Remus sourit à nouveau et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Hermoine se sentit remplit de bonheur et se blottit contre la douce chaleur de l'homme qui détenait son cœur. Il finit par rejoindre Sirius et disparurent ensemble pour finalement se retrouver dans le salon de la demeure de Sirius.

À peine furent-ils arrivé que Hermione fut entouré de bras qui cherchèrent à la serrer. Sous la force de l'impact, elle dut lâcher la main de Remus qui fit une moue lorsqu'il perdit la chaleur de la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Mais même s'il le désirait plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas l'accaparer à lui tout seul.

-Hermoine, comment te sens-tu ? Questionna Ginny les larmes au yeux.

-Je vais bien...

-T'inquiète Mione, on c'est occupé des coupables de ta capture, il ne t'arrivera rien d'autre, promit Harry en enlaçant son amie d'enfance avec tendresse.

Lorsque Harry se détacha d'elle, le regard de la brunette croisa les yeux gris bouffi et rougis de Tonk qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau.

Hermione comprit que c'était de sa faute si elle avait subi cet enfer. Mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir d'avoir agis ainsi par jalousie ? Oui... Oh oui qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait tellement que si elle n'avait pas eut un semblant de retenu elle lui aurait sauter à la gorge et cela devant tout le monde sans aucun scrupule.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'approcha de Tonk qui pleurait toujours. Les yeux attristé de la métamorphe croisèrent le regard brun doré de la jeune femme avec crainte.

Hermione ne bougea point pendant un instant et cela inquiéta Remus qui était prêt à rejoindre Hermione pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle risquerait de regretter plus tard. Mais la main de Sirius se referma sur son poignet. Regardant son ami, celui-ci lui fit signe d'attendre.

Sans crier garde, la main de la brunette s'élança et gifla la femme au cheveux mauve qui regarda Hermione avec étonnement par la suite tout en touchant de sa main sa joue endoloris.

Hermione regarda la femme qui repartie de plus belle en pleure et lui tendit sa main.

-Ainsi, nous sommes quitte, dit la brunette.

Tonk était stupéfié. Elle avait vu Hermione étendu dans la cage. Elle pouvait imaginer tout ce que la jeune femme avait enduré, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci lui tendait la main en guise de pardon aussi facilement. D'accord, elle l'avait giflé et pas de main morte. Elle pouvait toujours sentir sa joue électrisé par le choc de l'impact. Mais c'était tout ? Était-elle si naïve à ce point-là de lui pardonner aussi facilement. Avoir été à sa place, elle l'aurait plus que giflé. Elle l'aurait fait enfermer à Azkaban pour sa trahison.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Tonk d'une petite voix stupéfaite.

-Parce qu'en tant que rivale je te comprends, répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire qui semblait presque forcé.

Tonk accepta la main tendue de la brunette qui la serra brusquement et soudainement contre elle.

-Mais si tu oses tenter quoique ce soit d'autre pour m'éloigner de Remus...

Hermione serra sa poigne de main plus fort qu'auparavant.

-Merlin m'en soit témoin, je te réduirais en lambeau, grogna-t-elle dans l'oreille de la métamorphe.

Celle-ci acquiesça avec difficulté et fut relâcher par une Hermione qui afficha un grand sourire de satisfaction.

-Bien ! Dit-elle tout simplement avec joie avant de retourner vers ses compagnons qui regardaient l'échange avec incompréhension. Ils n'avaient guère entendu un seul mot mais ils avaient comprit que Tonk était maintenant pardonné.

-Quoi ? Mais Hermione, tu en es sûr ? Ne veux-tu pas rédiger un plainte contre Tonk ? Après tout, tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau, dit Harry avec indignation devant la décision hâtif de son amie. Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de regarder Tonk du coin de l'œil avec une pointe de mépris.

-Ça va aller Harry... Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit la brunette à son ami.

-Bon allez ! J'ai préparé un excellent diner. Hermione, tu dois avoir affreusement faim, dit Ginny d'un ton maternelle.

Posant une main sur le dos de la brunette, la roussette força Hermione à avancer vers la cuisine. Hermione n'avait pas pensé à la nourriture, mais dès qu'une bonne odeur lui chatouilla le nez elle n'eut plus besoin de Ginny pour la guider. Elle accéléra le pas et prit vite une place à la table et attendit le plus patiemment possible sa portion. Remus vint la rejoindre à ses côtés et ne pus s'empêcher de ricané à nouveau. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre les gargouillements de son estomac. Hermione le regarda avec les joues rougit et lui donna un tout petit cou d'épaule et ricana à son tour.

Harry regarda l'échange avec un faible sourire. Son amie avait changer depuis l'attaque. Il était content qu'elle soit autant en forme, mais elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Remus avait prit une grande place dans la vie de la brunette et il voyait d'après ses regards qu'elle tenait énormément à lui. Il était content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui la complétait. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus pour l'aidée ? Ce serait grâce au soutient de Remus si la prochaine pleine lui sera tolérable pour la brunette. Elle ne serait pas livré à elle-même.

Harry soupira devant se vide qu'il éprouva soudainement mais Ginny vint lui masser l'épaule en guise de récomfort. Elle comprenait ce que Harry éprouvait car, elle l'avait ressentit également lorsque Harry avait rompu avec elle pour la protégé. Elle s'était sentit inutile et seule alors que le trio d'or parcourait la Grande-Bretagne à la recherche des horcruxes tout en cherchant à se cacher des mangemorts.

Harry lui sourit et lui embrassa tendrement la joue avant de continuer son repas qui consistait d'un ragout.

Hermione sentit la faim la tirailler de partout, une fois son assiette vide, elle se releva pour s'en prendre une nouvelle portion. Et ce fut de même une autre fois et une autre fois à la grande stupéfaction de ses amis assit à la table. La brunette avait mangé ses portions en un temps record pour ensuite soupiré de satisfaction.

Elle était pleine et la faim était maintenant disparu de ses pensées. Elle s'excusa et sortit de table pour se diriger vers la chambre où un petit somme s'imposerait. Une fois entrée dans la chambre de Remus, elle s'étendit et cela ne prit pas trop de temps pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir.

La jeune brunette ouvrit les yeux et la chambre était remplis de pénombre. Le soleil était presque couché et elle sursauta à l'idée que Remus l'avait peut-être oublié pour la transformations de ce soir. Se relevant du lit, elle passa devant la fenêtre d'où une silhouette sembla l'épiée à la lisière de la forêt. Concentrant son regard le plus possible elle remarqua que la silhouette ne lui était pas inconnu. Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas Remus, elle comprit que c'était l'inconnu qui avait attiré son attention dans l'hôpital.

Sortant de la chambre et parcourant le couloir, les escaliers et la cuisine sans croisé quiconque, Hermione sortit de la maison et alla rejoindre l'inconnu qui s'enfonça dans la forêt, l'entrainant ainsi plusieurs mètres plus loin pour finalement arrêter.

Hermione réussit enfin par le rejoindre et s'approcha de lui doucement,

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-elle ses pieds nu s'enfonçant dans la fine couche de neige. Lorsque sa main allait finalement lui frôler l'épaule, l'inconnu se retourna. Ce n'était plus un homme mais un énorme loup-garou noir qui lui sauta à la gorge avec ses crocs acéré et dégoulinant de salive.

-NON ! Hurla Hermione en se réveillant tout en se redressant rapidement.

-Hermione ? S'inquiéta Remus qui se rapprocha d'elle.

-Ça va aller... ça va aller, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme qui était haletante et recouvert de sueur.

Remus qui était présent dans la chambre depuis un bon moment, avait été occupé à remplir de la paperasse. Lorsqu'il fut entrer dans la chambre la brunette semblait dormir paisiblement. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la brunette hurler de terreur.

La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait encore jour. Elle comprit que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle fini par avoir une respiration normal à nouveau. La brunette se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers dans un moment de soulagement.

-j'ai chaud, remarqua-t-elle en passant une mains dans son toupet trempé.

-Oui c'est normal les changements ont déjà commencé. D'où le pourquoi tu avais énorme appétit lors du diner... À quoi rêvais-tu Hermione ? Questionna Lupin.

-... Je ne sais trop. Mes rêves ne sont pas vraiment compréhensible depuis l'attaque, répondit-elle.

-hn... Remus partit dans ses pensée et Hermione en profita pour le regarder.

Il avait chaud lui aussi et cela paraissait à sa peau luisante. Ses yeux semblait plus doré qu'à l'habitude et il était vraiment irrésistible dans sa chemise bleu marin qui était collé à sa peau laissant paraître le peu de muscles qu'il possédait. Mais pour elle, c'était parfait et la vue de Remus lui chatouilla l'estomac. Elle attira son attention lorsqu'elle lui agrippa doucement le bras. Se relevant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut à genou, elle s'approcha de Remus qui la regardait attentivement.

Elle le regarda un instant de ses yeux doré pétillant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut simple et doux mais Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou à Remus pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser avec un peu plus d'agressivité et d'urgence. Elle quitta sa position à genou pour passer une jambe de chaque côté de Lupin, qui lui faisait tout son possible pour garder le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. La brunette laissa échapper quelques gémissement et commença à se frotter contre Remus qui serra les yeux pour tenter de garder sa concentration.

La jeune femme retira ses bras autour du cou de Remus et tenta de lui défaire sa chemise mais Remus cru bon de l'arrêter maintenant avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Il comprenait qu'elle avait une monté d'hormone à cause de sa lycanthropie mais il ne tenait pas à en prendre l'avantage. Si elle voulait s'offrir à lui, il faudrait qu'elle aille les deux pieds sur terre et tout son esprit.

La forçant à se reculer en lui agrippant les mains pour qu'elle arrête de déboutonné sa chemise, il la regarda avec ses yeux qui semblait tant la captiver.

-Hermione... pas ce soir, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas Remus ? J'ai envie de toi, dit-elle d'une voix suave tout en recommençant les frottements.

-Hermione, je t'en pris... Reprends le contrôle, dit-il plus fermement en la faisant basculer de son corps en se retournant pour l'empêcher de bouger.

La jeune femme taquine lui sourit.

-Je ne semble pas être la seule qui perd le contrôle... De plus, tu as l'air d'apprécier, dit-elle lorsqu'elle sentit le membre raidit de Lupin contre son ventre.

Remus la regarda un instant le regard lumineux. Sa respiration ne semblait plus aussi calme qu'auparavant.

À suivre...

::

Bon, je veux votre avis ! Petit sondage, 1) ils s'unissent ? ( Sans de détails ) Ou 2) ils attendent ? Sinon, comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? J'ai eut beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire car j'ai eut quelque bloc où il fallait que j'arrête d'écrire pour penser à la suite. L'histoire ne court pas aussi à flot que les premiers chapitre... c'est peut-être parce que je fais de plus longs chapitres... En tout cas !


End file.
